


Sense Memory

by WaywardArrowGurl76



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardArrowGurl76/pseuds/WaywardArrowGurl76
Summary: The Losers defeat Pennywise in the sewers but one of their own is gravely injured.





	1. Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a Fix-it fic. (But Stan is still dead, I'm sorry) Eddie does not die. There is diaglogue from IT Chapter Two in this story. (Sorry, Stephen King)

"You're a madman." 

Pennywise mocked as It held Mike up off the ground tightly in It's spider legs, It's mouth full of razor sharp teeth opening up. Mike was struggling to free himself but he did not look all that scared of the child eating clown. Richie grabbed a large rock from the ground near his feet. 

"Hey, Fuckface!" He yelled, distracting Spider Clown, "Wanna play truth or dare? Here's a truth! You're a sloppy bitch! Yeah, that's right! Let's dance! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfuc…" The deadlights hit Richie full force, rendering him useless and unconscious as they lifted and suspended him high up in the air. The rock fell from his limp fingers, his eyes rolled back in his skull and his mouth went slack. A trickle of blood came out of his nose and dripped up towards the ceiling. It smeared across the lenses of his glasses.

Eddie gasped from where he remained hidden in the shadows of the cave. He had to do something. That sick fucker had Richie floating in mid-air like he did that one time with Beverly. He couldn't let him down again. He wouldn't, not like with SpiderStan. His hand tightened on the spear-like fence post that Bev had given him. 

"This kills monsters…" He gripped it tight. "If you believe it does. If you believe it does." He repeated, his words a prayer, his fear slowly trickling away. His voice was getting stronger and his belief strengthened. "If you believe it does. If you believe it does! Beep beep, motherfucker!" He roared as he flung the post like a javelin straight at Pennywise. The clown spider gasped as the post went into his mouth, piercing him. Growling in pain, It fell back and was further skewered by pointy rocks. It groaned and writhed. 

Eddie felt exhilarated. He had done it! It was possible he killed the clown! 

"Holy shit!" Eddie cheered, both excited and shocked. Still unconscious, Richie tumbled to the ground with a thump. Eddie ran to Richie's side. He knelt down beside him, almost straddling the bigger man. He patted his friend on the stomach, trying to rouse him. "Rich! Ah! Rich! Hey, Rich! Wake up! Hey! Yeah! Yeah! There he is, buddy! Hey, Richie, listen! I think I got him, man! I think I killed IT! I did! I think I killed IT for real…" He chattered like an excited chipmunk, not seeing the imminent danger behind him. 

Wide-eyed, Richie suddenly sat straight up, surged forward and grabbed Eddie without warning, tossing him to the side. One of Pennywise's Inspector Gadget spider appendages flew past them, sending Richie flying. He was flung head-first into a giant rock. He crumpled to the ground again, completely motionless. Eddie heard Beverly echo his anguished scream from across the cave. He scuttled towards Richie, not daring to turn his back on Pennywise again. 

Mike and Bill were right behind him. Both looked horrified and angry and helpless. They all reached Richie's side in seconds.. Eddie couldn't tell if he was even breathing, at first. 

"Nonononono…" Bill chanted. "R-Rich, c-come on, man. N-not again." His hands hovered over his friend, almost afraid to touch him. 

"Mike, can you turn him over?" Eddie asked, tears spilling down his cheeks. Mike gently turned Richie over. Blood dripped from his head. "I'll stay with him, the rest of you go get that fucker!" Eddie wrestled off his jacket and pulled off his T-shirt. He put the jacket back on and zipped it up. He began dabbing at the blood pouring from a gash on Richie's forehead. "Rich…" He sniffled, "I can't lose you, please wake up, please."

He heard yells from his friends and looked over to see them screaming stuff at Pennywise. He was just a clown, a mimic, a weak old lady, a headless boy, etc. The clown kept saying he was the eater of worlds but he sounded scared. He was definitely shrinking. 

"You're just a dumb, motherfucking clown!" Eddie shouted, turning away from Richie so he didn't hurt his ears. He turned back, Richie's glasses had been thrown off when he hit the rock. Eddie frantically searched for them and found them a few feet away. He frowned as he realized they were slightly cracked and bloody. He put them in a zippered pocket of his jacket for safe keeping. 

He stroked Richie's cheek gingerly, trying to soothe himself as well as his friend. 

"It'll be okay, Rich. We'll get you out of here. I'll take good care of you. You'll see. I pinky swear on my mom's name." He whispered, as if they were ten years old again and still making pinky promises. 

He heard someone behind them and saw Mike and Ben running towards them. He didn't see a spider or a clown. 

"Come on, Eddie! We got It, we killed It! Let's go! This place is caving in! Mike and I've got Richie. I need you to go ahead of us. Come on!" Ben shouted. Trusting them to help Richie, Eddie scrambled up and hurried forward. Mike and Ben hefted Richie up and carried him as carefully as they could through the tunnels and openings. 

The house was quickly collapsing, the sounds around them, deafening. Eddie and Beverly clasped hands as they began to run after Bill. They dodged falling debris and rocks. Tiny rock shards cut them, leaving stinging welts. Behind them, Ben and Mike were mostly silent but Eddie could still feel them back there. He was worried about Richie. Being jostled, between two large muscled men, with a severe head injury couldn't be very good for his recovery. 

Bill burst through the door and ran off the porch into the yard, spinning around to make sure the others were still behind him. Eddie and Beverly were right on his heels. Eddie nearly tripped over his own feet but Bill caught him easily. Mike and Ben weren't moving as quickly as the others due to cradling Richie between them. He flopped like a ragdoll as the two men leapt off the porch. Bill ran forward and helped them move Richie to safer ground away from any flying objects. 

"Oh, Richie…" Eddie whimpered as he hovered over his best friend. Richie was paler now, the bright blood and dark bruising way more apparent in the morning sunlight. His handsome face was lax but his chest still rose and fell visibly. 

"We need to get him to the Derry Home Hospital!" Ben said, voice shaky and tearful. "He hit his head pretty hard!" He scrubbed a hand through his short dark hair, fretfully. Beverly pulled him into a tight hug, both of them shooting sad looks at the silent, still Richie. 

Eddie dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone in it's waterproof case. He dialed 911. He rapidly explained that his friend had been injured by falling debris and was told that an ambulance was on its way. 

Ben and Bill took off back to the Inn to pack a small bag for Richie. Bill would drive himself to the hospital with the bag. Ben would get his car and pick up Beverly and Mike. Eddie would ride along with Richie in the back of the ambulance. 

The ambulance had already come and gone when Ben came back to get Beverly and Mike. Bev was standing by the side of the road, her arms wrapped around her, staring at the sad remains of the house. Mike was standing next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

They perked up when they saw Ben and both hurried to get in the car. Beverly let Mike have shotgun and Ben drove to the Derry Home Hospital. Mike turned back one last time to look at the ruins of the house where It had lived. Puffs of grayish dust still swirled in the early morning air. 


	2. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers meet up at the hospital. Bill comes up with an unorthodox way to get news on Richie, much to Eddie's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I have had concussions before, I was never knocked unconscious so I am not at all familiar with medical evaluations or recovery times etc. Just pretend I know what I am talking about.

After parking his rental car in the almost empty visitors' lot, Bill hurried through the sliding doors into the emergency room entrance. He jogged up to the front desk. Eddie was standing there, tearfully pleading with a weary-looking red-headed nurse to be allowed in to see Richie. It didn't seem to be going very well. The nurse barely looked at him as he pleaded his case to her. 

"Again, I don't mean to be rude, really, but you aren't listening to me! He doesn't have any immediate family! He is an only child! His parents are both deceased! I'm the closest thing to family he has right now! Please, just let me in to see him. I need to know that he's okay! Please!" Eddie was clearly on the verge of a complete breakdown. Bill stepped in like he and Richie always did when Eddie's anxiety took over. He put a gentle hand on Eddie's back to soothe him. 

"Ma'am, I'm a friend of his and he just wants to make sure that his husband is okay." Bill jumped in, hoping Eddie hasn't already said he was just a friend. Bill lifted Eddie's left hand and showed the lady his wedding ring. Eddie stared at his hand and then back up at Bill, in shock, as if the man had lost his everloving mind. 

The nurse turned back towards Eddie, her pale blue eyes softened as she finally took in his terrified eyes and anxious demeanor. She even gave him a little smile. 

"Oh, honey, why didn't you say so? Spouses, no matter the gender, are considered immediate family here. Someone will be by in a minute to take you back, Mr. Tozier." So she hadn't been completely ignoring him, Bill realized. 

Eddie opened his mouth to correct her and then thought better of it. He turned to Bill with an unamused expression and a raised eyebrow. 

"Why did you say that?!" Eddie hissed as she moved away to get some files. "We can't do this! This is practically identity fraud! Rich…"

"It's the only way they were going to let you in, Eds! You just told her that he was an only child! Do you want to be able to see Richie or not?" Bill gave him a pointed look. 

Eddie deflated. He slowly nodded, biting his lip. Bill patted him on the shoulder. 

"He saved my life." Eddie's voice wavered. "Pennywise was going after me and Richie, he pushed me out of the way, he got hurt because of it. Billy, if he dies, it'll be all my fault." Eddie looked up at his oldest friend with frightened, teary eyes, a shattered look on his face. "He can't die, Bill."

"Eds…" Bill pulled his friend into a hug. Eddie was shaking. "Rich loves you, man, just like we all love him. The only fault here belongs to Pennywise. That evil fucker is gone now. Richie is strong, as strong as he is brave. We have to believe that." Bill held him close as he began to cry. 

"Oh, God! Did something happen? Is he…?" Bev ran up, one hand covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She shook her head, unable to finish her question. She was Richie's best girl friend and they'd share smokes sometimes as kids. He was like the brother she never had. 

"We don't know anything yet. I had to tell them that Eddie is Rich's husband. Eddie already told someone that Richie was an only child. They won't let any of us see him otherwise because we're not immediate family." Bill said, softly. He rubbed a hand down Eddie's back. Eddie's soft sobs were beginning to taper off. He sniffled. 

"We're the closest thing he has!" Beverly cried, her eyes blazing green fire. "We ** _are_ ** a family!"

"I know." Bill smiled at her sadly. He let Eddie step back and try and compose himself. 

"Any news?" Ben and Mike joined them. Ben pulled Beverly into a hug and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Nothing yet. If anyone asks, Eddie is his husband. That's the only way for any of us to see Richie." Bill said. Bill explained once more that Eddie had mentioned Richie was an only child so claiming to be a sibling was out. And Bill told them he'd jumped in and said Eddie was Richie's spouse. 

Ben and Mike looked at each other and then back at Eddie. They saw his distraught, tear streaked face and nodded at Bill. 

Nobody mentioned, if they had noticed, that Bill had not stuttered once since they'd arrived at the hospital. Bill didn't even seem aware of it himself. 

"Mr. Tozier?" A young brunette nurse asked, looking at their little ragged group of dirty, filthy losers. She didn't even blink as she regarded the six sloppy people in front of her. 

"Kaspbrak." Eddie choked out. "I… Uh… I kept my own name. Mr. Tozier is m-my husband." The lie left a bitter taste in his mouth. He only hoped Richie wouldn't be too upset with them for it. 

"Please follow me, sir. I'm Ruby, I'm going to take you to the family waiting area. Your friends can wait here. There's coffee and other vending machines down the hall and the restrooms are right over there." Ruby gestured off to the side. 

"We'll find them, thank you." Beverly said. "Go take care of him, Eddie. He needs you."

Eddie nodded and gave his friends one last worried look as he followed Ruby down the hallway to the family waiting area. It felt weird to be separated from the Losers again, unnatural and lonely. 

"Mr. Kaspbrak, I think you may require some assistance yourself, sir. Someone should really take a look at your cheek." Ruby said as they stopped just inside the waiting area. Her brow scrunched in a concerned frown as she gently prodded at the damp, crumbly bandages. Eddie winced. "I'm sorry. Come with me." 

Eddie walked with her to another hallway where there were several patient rooms. She took him into room number 237 and asked him to go ahead and take a seat on the bed. She carefully removed the ruined mess of his bandage. Eddie flinched only once but she gentled her touch. 

"I'm going to grab a few things and let our plastic surgeon, Dr. Torrance, come and take a look at you, okay? You may need a few stitches." She smiled, tossing the bandage in the biohazard container. 

"Thank you, Ruby." Eddie gave her a tired, half smile. Ruby walked out the door and back down the hall, he heard her say something at the nurses' station. 

"Paging Dr. Torrance to the ER. Dr. Torrance, you're needed in the ER." A slightly distorted voice came over the PA system. Eddie wearily closed his eyes and listened to the hum and bustle of the hospital just outside the door. 

Ruby returned a bit later with a tray full of items: a couple of hypodermic needles, hydroperoxide, scissors, some thread, and some fresh bandages. 

"Dr. Torrance will be…" She began. 

"Hello! You must be Mr. Kaspbrak! Hi, Ruby." Dr. Torrance interrupted. He was tall, about Richie's height with light brown hair and stubble. His blue-green eyes were set in a friendly face and he had a slightly serious, but affable demeanor. He reminded Eddie a bit of Ben Hanscom. "What do we have here?" He grabbed a stool from somewhere, sat down in front of Eddie, and began pulling on some nitrile gloves. Ruby switched on a bright lamp above them, giving the doctor a chance to better see what he was doing. 

"I was…uh, well, I was mugged last night." Eddie lied, his cheeks flushing. "He got me pretty good but I managed to get away."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. That must have been very frightening. Ok, I'm going to need you not to talk so I can work on your laceration, all right? This may sting a bit and I apologize in advance." Dr. Torrance picked up some gauze and the hydrogen peroxide and began to clean the cut. Eddie winced and grit his teeth but tried valiantly to remain still. 

"Now, I'm going to numb the area and we'll start suturing the wound. You'll feel a few little pinches here, Mr. Kaspbrak." The needle slid in and then was moved to another area and reinserted. 

Eddie closed his eyes again and let the doctor work. He could no longer feel anything on the left side of his face. He was getting antsy though, this was taking longer than he'd hoped. He wanted to go see how Richie was. 

Finally, the doctor unsnapped his gloves, dropping them on the tray of supplies. Ruby worked around him, taking items, throwing most of them in the biohazard bin. 

"All set, Mr. Kaspbrak. Now, keep those stitches dry for the next 24 hours. I'll give you a script for an antibiotic ointment to apply to the area and some mild painkillers. The stitches will dissolve on their own within 5 to 8 days. You can take a bath, no showers until the day after tomorrow and you may use a washcloth around the affected area just not on the area itself for that time. After that, you may use a mild soap and warm water. Ruby will give you written instructions. If you have any questions, please call or stop by and speak to our nurses. Be careful out there." Dr. Torrance said, standing up and handed off his gloves. Ruby took them and tossed them in the bin. 

"Thank you." Eddie said, gingerly reaching up and touching the fresh, new bandage on his injured cheek.

Doctor Torrance smiled and nodded, walking out the door. 

Ruby followed him out to the nurses' station to grab the instruction sheets for Eddie. 

She was back in less than fifteen minutes. She handed Eddie the small sheaf of instruction papers and a couple of prescriptions. 

Ruby finished tidying up the room and turned to Eddie with a smile. 

"Ready to go and see your husband now, Mr. Kaspbrak?" 

"Y-yes, please." Eddie stood up, he could tell his face was red. He felt his cheeks burning. Well, the right one.

Ruby led him back past the family waiting area. There were some people huddled on one of the couches. A heavyset mother was vehemently scolding her young son about germs and squeezing hand sanitizer into his hands. The sad looking boy had dark hair and big dark eyes. Eddie blinked. 'Yeesh. Deja vu, anyone?' He thought with a grimace. 

He almost slammed into Ruby, who had paused. 

"Sorry." He muttered, mentally shaking himself. His mother was gone, Pennywise was dead. All these old feelings shouldn't affect him so much. 

"You, ok, sir?" Ruby asked, a look of concern on her pretty face. She touched him on his sleeve. 

"It's been a rough few days." Eddie sighed. "I just want to see Richie. I need him to be okay."

"I understand. It's just a little farther. I promise."

They walked down another hallway to the ICU. Eddie's nerves spiked and he suddenly felt nauseous. God, he hated hospitals! He didn't want to be here. He didn't want Richie to be here. His palms were starting to sweat and he wiped them on his pants in disgust. They came away dirty and he groaned inwardly. 

Finally, they reached the ICU and Ruby grabbed him a face mask. He took it and put it on. She led him to a large room with four patients in beds. Each had a curtain to give them privacy. He followed her to the last bed on the left hand side of the room. She read the chart and drew back the curtain. It was empty except for a chair. Eddie looked up at Ruby, confused. 

"Your husband is having some tests done right now but you can wait for him right here, Mr. Kaspbrak. He should be back shortly. He's getting a CT scan and an MRI." She patted his arm, comfortingly. 

She left with instructions to push the call button if he needed anything and Eddie sat there in the surprisingly comfortable chair, his mind racing. He thought about Derry and Pennywise and everything that had happened since they had all crossed the town limits. His eyelids started to droop and it was harder and harder to stay awake. His head bobbed and his chin hit his chest. He fell asleep, his thoughts still racing in his head. 

TBC. 


	3. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie waits impatiently for Richie to wake up.

Eddie was rudely jerked from his doze about thirty minutes later when an orderly returned with a still unconscious Richie and the missing hospital bed. The young, husky, blond man yanked open the privacy curtain and began wheeling the hospital bed back in place, completely ignoring Eddie. Eddie shook his head to clear it from sleep, rubbing his eyes, and slightly readjusting his medical mask over his mouth.

The orderly had a goatee, a ponytail, and two tattoos on his thick neck. One was of a melting clock, reminiscent of Salvadore Dali artwork, and the other was a shooting star. He also had a piercing in his upper lip. Silently, he set the locks on the bed to keep it from rolling. He took some wires from the wall and connected them to some leads on Richie's chest and one to his finger to monitor his vitals, he double checked Richie's IV and nasal cannula. He fiddled with a monitor until rhythmic beeps sounded and then he nodded once at Eddie and pulled the curtain closed behind him. Eddie watched him go, eyes wide. 

Immediately, Eddie turned back to the occupant of the newly returned hospital bed. There was a large bandage covering the top of Richie's head, he had bruises on his face, and he was just as pale as he had been when they pulled him out of Neibolt. There was a fresh plaster on his cheek right below his right eye. His lips were chapped. 

Eddie reached out a shaky hand, sliding it slowly up Richie's arm. He sighed when he felt the warmth there, the scratchy arm hairs tickled his palm. 

"Rich, hey, Rich, can you hear me? Richie? You're safe now, buddy, and you made sure I was safe. Everyone is safe. Please wake up. I need you to wake up." He begged, tears once again filling his eyes. 

Richie remained eerily silent. It was abnormal for him to be so still and unmoving. Eddie didn't like it, not one bit. He moved his hand down and slid his hand into Richie's. It was a small comfort to simply hold his best friend's hand. 

Another nurse came by and checked Richie's vitals, making notes in her iPad. She was a pretty Hispanic girl, with long curly dark hair, whose name badge read Elena. She gave Eddie a little smile and told him that the doctor would be by soon to report on the results of Richie's tests. He thanked Elena and watched her fuss with Richie's bandages before she left quietly, closing the curtain. 

"The others are here. Bev, Bill, Mike, Ben,…they're worried about you. I'm worried about you." Eddie wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You saved my life, Rich. You can't go. Not now. We were just getting to know each other again. If you die, I don't know that I'll make it. I don't want to live in a world without your stupid jokes and those dumb voices you do. Please, Rich. Please open your eyes and call me Eds." He heard himself sob and pressed his other hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds.

"Mr. Kaspbrak?" Eddie jumped as a young female doctor with short honey blonde hair in a pixie style cut quietly came in through the curtain. "I'm Dr. Baynes. We ran a couple of tests on your husband's brain and those tests show that he has a grade 3 concussion and a mild skull fracture as well as some slight bruising. However, the good news is, we don't see any sign of free flowing blood in his brain. He is breathing on his own, which is great."

"Great." Eddie echoed, faintly. He rubbed Richie's arm as if to soothe him. 

"We want to keep him overnight. Possibly two nights just to see how he progresses. We're giving him IV fluids and a mild painkiller. We can't give him…"

"Because of the concussion." Eddie interrupted, nodding. He knew that people with concussions shouldn't be given narcotic pain relievers. Those made you sleepy and then they might never wake up. 

"Correct. I'll be by again to check on him in a couple of hours. If you need me before then, hit that button and a nurse will get me for you. If you feel up to it, I can offer you clean scrubs and there is a washroom with a tub down the hall." 

Eddie looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose. He looked and he was sure, smelled gross. He looked back at Richie, indecisive. 

"I don't want to leave him. If he wakes up…"

"I promise you, your husband is in good hands. The nurses are only a few feet away." Dr. Baynes smiled sympathetically, her brown eyes understanding. 

"Yeah, okay." Eddie reluctantly mumbled, gently untangling his hand from Richie's. 

"Come with me." They exited the curtain, pulling it back to give Richie privacy. Dr. Baynes led him to the nurses' station and she asked a male nurse there named Clay to check in on Richie in a few minutes so that Eddie could wash up. She got a pair of mint green medium men's scrubs, from another nurse, that matched Clay's, and handed them off to Eddie along with a large fluffy towel. 

Removing his medical mask, Eddie clutched the scrubs and the towel and watched Dr. Baynes walk away to visit other patients. Sighing, he listened to Clay's directions to the washroom. Giving the man a tight smile, he headed that way. 

The washroom was sterile and unnaturally bright. Eddie blinked as his eyes adjusted. There was a cubicle with a privacy curtain that had shower stalls and across from those was a small Jacuzzi tub. 

Placing the scrubs in a dry place and the towel where he could reach it, Eddie began filling the tub with steaming water. He undressed methodically, even though he planned on burning his filthy clothes later. He saw a new bar of Dove soap still in its wrapper in a small basket on the counter and placed it on the edge of the tub. Once the water was at a good level, Eddie turned off the taps. He stepped in, groaning at how amazing the hot, clean water felt on his skin. Sinking into that heat, made him purr like a cat. He quickly unwrapped the bar of soap and began lathering himself up. He rubbed until his skin was pink. He scrubbed between his fingers, under his nails. He soaped away all the nasty grime he felt on his chest and his shoulders, down his arms. He would have gladly dunked himself but he knew he couldn't risk getting his stitches wet. The water was starting to turn grey and was beginning to gross Eddie out. He stood and stepped out onto the soft blue bath mat, patting himself dry, and wrapping the large, fluffy towel around his waist. He grimaced as he reached into the tub and pulled the stopper. He quickly wiped his hand off on the towel. 

Eddie touched his hair and frowned. He wished he could wash his hair. He, then, realized that he didn't have any clean underwear to wear and gave an annoyed sigh. He stepped into the scrubs. He regarded himself in the mirror, shrugging. It wasn't obvious. He pulled the top over his head. He looked like a nurse or a med student. He snorted and rolled his eyes. He stuffed his dirty clothes in the trash can, after snagging his phone, his prescriptions, the antibiotic ointment, and Richie's glasses from his jacket pockets. He washed his hands and dried them. It was way past time to get back to Richie. 

He walked back to the ICU. Clay wasn't at the desk. Eddie didn't really think much about it until he heard raised voices and wild beeping from where Richie's "room" was. He ran, pulling back the curtain and freezing as he saw Clay struggling to calm Richie down. He had a restraining hand on Richie's chest. His other hand was trying to keep Richie from yanking out his nasal cannula. 

"Mr. Tozier! Sir, please! You have to calm down! You're in the hospital! There was an accident and you hit your head..." Clay hit the call button. The heart monitor was still going crazy. 

"Who the hell is Mr. Tozier?!" Richie was yelling. He winced and grabbed his head with both hands as pain spiked through his brain. "Oww! Fuck!" 

"Rich…?" Eddie gasped, his voice squeaky. Clay spun around at the sound of his voice and pointed to Richie. 

"He obviously woke up a few minutes ago and is a little confused, Mr. Kaspbrak. I've called for Dr. Baynes."

"Who is he? Who are you?" Richie glared at Eddie, hands still pressed to his head. "I'm practically blind over here."

"It's Eddie, Rich. I'm your…" He froze at Richie's blank expression, staring over at Clay. "He doesn't know me?" 

"I'm afraid he doesn't recognize his own last name either." Clay said softly. 

"Quit fucking talking about me like I'm not here!" Richie seethed, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting. Eddie hadn't seen that pout since high school. Richie seemed to have finally settled back down. 

"Your name is Richard Tozier, you go by Rich or Richie. You were in an accident and have a grade 3 concussion and a mild skull fracture. My name is…" 

"Eddie, yeah, you said that already, sweetheart. So, you're what, my nurse?" Richie's eyes swept him from head to toe. "God, you're adorable. If my head didn't hurt so bad, I'd ask you for a sponge bath. I bet you're really good at those, Eddie." Richie gave a wink and a pained smile. 

Eddie opened his mouth to correct him, but was interrupted as the curtain was drawn back. 

"So, I see you've decided to wake up. How are you feeling, Mr. Tozier?" Dr. Baynes swept in and started checking Richie's vitals. She nodded as Clay began whispering to her. 

"Like my fucking head is about to explode." Richie gritted out. "Eddie, here, said I have a concussion. I'm guessing that means none of the good stuff, huh, Doc?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tozier. The strongest thing I can offer you is extra strength Tylenol. We have to monitor you tonight. Clay tells me you are having some memory lapses. Do you remember this man?" She indicated Eddie with a slight wave of her hand. 

"He's my…nurse? He said his name is Eddie." Richie looked confused. 

"Mr. Tozier, do you know what year it is?"

Richie's eyes moved back and forth as he desperately wracked his brain. 

"2016?" He guessed, sounding unsure. 

"Okay, that is correct. Can you tell me who the current President is?" 

"No." Richie whispered, looking lost. 

"OK. Once again, you don't recognize this man?" She pointed at Eddie. Richie just stared helplessly at Eddie, not sure of what he should be saying. 

Eddie's eyes filled with tears as he saw how confused and scared Richie was. 

"Please…he doesn't remember." He choked out. "Don't confuse him anymore." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaspbrak. I have to ask. I need to assess his functions. It's possible the head injury he sustained is causing retrograde amnesia. He may be able to stand and walk, dress himself, etc but his short term memories may be affected."

"Does that mean he won't remember things at all? Like events or people he reconnected with? We have five close friends in the ER waiting room who are eager to hear that he's awake."

"I'm still right here, Eddie and I can fucking hear you!" Richie growled at him. He looked pissed. 

"I'm sorry, Richie. I just need to know some things that I'm afraid you can't answer right now. Please, please don't be mad. You don't know just how happy I am that you're finally awake." Eddie cupped Richie's stubbled cheek, thumb stroking his face. Richie looked surprised, but pleased at the last part. 

"How am I supposed to stay mad at someone as cute as you?" He sighed, sinking back into the pillow. 

"How do you know I'm cute? You're practically blind, right?" Eddie smiled, teasing him. He put his hand in the pocket of his scrubs and touched the frame of Richie's glasses. He debated on giving the cracked, bloody spectacles to him and decided against it. 

Richie scoffed, a corner of his mouth lifting in a little smirk. 

"It's an instinct. You're a cutie, I can tell." 

"Well, you married him." Clay cut in, freezing as he realized what he'd revealed. "Sorry." He muttered, looking over at Dr. Baynes. 

"Why are you sorry? It's the truth, isn't it?" Dr. Baynes said. "We're not keeping secrets from Mr. Tozier. We just don't want to overwhelm him with too much at once."

"We're married? Really?" Richie sounded stunned. Eddie bit his lip, nodding. Damn Bill and his big mouth. He hated lying to Richie. How in the hell was he supposed to keep this charade up? 

TBC… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out to me that Eddie says they have five friends waiting to hear about Richie waking up, that isn't a mistake on my part, Eddie accidentally added Stan in with the others.


	4. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets moved to a different room, "meets" the other Losers and gets some rest.

Dr. Baynes did her own assessment of Richie's vitals and checked his eyes. Richie complained of light sensitivity, dizziness and blurry vision, even worse than normal. Clay added input and nodded as the doctor advised him on proper treatment. They discussed his movement restrictions and how often he could take pain relievers. 

Eddie half listened to their conversation as he pulled out his cell phone to call Bill with an update on Richie's condition. Bill answered on the second ring. 

"Eddie?! Is everything okay? How's Richie?"

Bill sounded anxious. 

"He's awake and being checked over right now. They're going to move him to a private room, but there has been a complication…kind of. Billy, he has amnesia. He didn't…" Eddie paused, trying not to cry again, "He doesn't remember me. He didn't even know his own name. He doesn't remember Pennywise, any of it." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, shit. Nothing? What did the doctor say?" Eddie heard the rise and fall of other voices in the background. A higher pitched voice that had to be Beverly mixing with the deeper timbres of the guys. 

"You guys will be allowed to visit him two at a time. There's five of you so someone will be…" Eddie cut off, eyes closing. "Four of you. Right. That's what I meant. Stan…Stan's gone. Fuck. I have to go, Bill. They just finished Richie's assessment and we're going to move now. I'll call you in a bit." Eddie hung up. 

"You know, it's not nice to lie, Eddie." Richie said, looking at him. Eddie jumped, realizing Richie had caught the tail end of the conversation. Nervously, he smoothed his dirty hair back with one hand. 

"It's not really a lie, the doctor is almost finished. We'll be going shortly. Bill was just asking too many questions that I couldn't answer." He didn't meet Richie's eyes. 

"Who is Stan?" Richie asked curiously, watching as pain, naked and cutting, flashed across Eddie's face. Those expressive dark eyes finally raised to look at him. 

"A friend. He died." Was the wooden reply. Richie felt his heart clench. This had obviously been a recent loss, the pain was fresh and deep. 

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice soft and sincere. 

"He was your friend, too. He was a good person and a great friend. We all miss him very much." Eddie cleared his throat as it began to ache. 

"Mr. Tozier, Mr. Kaspbrak, we're ready now. We're going to unhook the machines and take you down to the first floor. You'll be in a private room." Clay said. He and a female nurse with auburn hair and blue eyes, Sally, began unhooking Richie from the monitors. Richie lay back against the pillows, his eyes closed, one hand touching his head. 

"You doing okay, Rich?" Eddie asked, rubbing Richie's other hand. The other man looked like he was in a lot of pain, his brow was creased and his expression pinched. He was still quite pale, as well. 

"Head really hurts." Richie whispered, gently rubbing his temple. "And I'm getting sleepy." 

"I'm sorry, honey." Eddie brought Richie's hand up to his lips, kissing it. It startled him, that would have been something he did for Myra. He slowly released Richie's hand, his own brow now creased in confusion. He might be getting in too deep by pretending to be Richie's husband. 

"Eddie?" Richie sounded surprised that the sweet touches had suddenly vanished. He opened his eyes. 

"I'm right here, babe." Eddie heard himself say. Again, 'honey' and 'babe' were usually his nicknames for Myra. That or 'Marty' and he had no idea where they'd come up with that one. He picked up the hand he'd let go of and gave it a squeeze. He didn't mean to pull away, he just felt guilty about lying to Richie, that was all. 

"The hallway will be extra bright so Mr. Tozier will probably feel better if he keeps his eyes closed until we get to the private room." Sally suggested. Richie made a soft sound of agreement and closed his eyes again. Clay unlocked the bed and began pushing it with Sally leading the way. Letting go of Richie, Eddie followed her.

Richie winced as Clay loaded the bed onto the large elevator, leaving barely enough room for Eddie and Sally. Eddie pushed the button for the first floor and waited for the doors to close. 

"So, tell me more about this Bill guy." Richie pressed, eyes still closed. Eddie hesitated. He wasn't sure what he should and shouldn't tell Richie. He locked eyes with Clay and shrugged. 

"That's kind of like cheating on an exam, isn't it?" Clay asked. 

"Nobody asked you, Clay." Richie sighed. 

Clay rolled his blue-gray eyes at Sally, who smirked. She raised an amused eyebrow at Eddie. He gave her a tight smile and lightly stroked Richie's hair. 

"Bill's an author. Horror stories. His wife is an actress." Eddie said. 

"Oh my God! You're friends with William Denbrough?!" Sally exclaimed. Richie flinched at her shriek. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She covered her mouth. "I love his books...well, not the endings."

The elevator dinged and Richie groaned. He heard the others moving out of the car and felt Clay pushing the bed down the hallway. They came to stop in front of patient room 127.

Sally went in and unlocked the bed that was in there. She wheeled it out. They moved Richie's bed in and began setting him back up with the monitors and the IV bags. Richie was hooked back up with the heart monitor and heart rate clip. They clipped wires to all his leads but Sally removed his nasal cannula stating that he no longer needed it. She asked Eddie to help her fluff the pillow and arrange a heated blanket over Richie. Clay dimmed the lights. 

"You can open your eyes now, Mr. Tozier. It's concussion friendly now." Clay told him. Richie did so. Clay and Sally took their leave soon after. 

"Well, isn't this romantic?" Richie smirked. He leered at Eddie, who was now seated next to the bed in a comfortable chair. "Come here often, handsome?" 

Eddie gave a soft, startled laugh. If only Richie remembered. He'd practically lived here. His mom should have a hospital wing named after her because she had dragged Eddie to this place for every tiny cut and scrape. 

"Are you seriously flirting with me while you're horribly concussed? Save the sweet talk for later, stud, and get some rest. I have to call Bill back and let them know you can have visitors." Eddie began to dig in his pocket. Richie reached out and touched his arm. Eddie froze, their eyes locking. 

"Before they get here, can I…will you…Eddie, can you…just one kiss?" Richie seemed so shy and uncertain. Eddie blinked, positive he was blushing as he leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He quickly pulled back. "What kind of kiss was that? What am I, your mother?" Richie teased. Eddie bristled, hackles rising as he fought off embarrassment for giving such a lame ass kiss to his concussed fake husband. 

"You're recently concussed and can you please knock it off with all the 'I fucked your mom' crap? It's getting really fucking old!" 

"The what?!" Richie looked shocked, almost horrified. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Fuck! Never mind! I'm calling Bill. We'll talk about it later." Eddie dug out his phone and called Bill. Richie sat stiffly in the bed, once again closing his eyes. "Bill, we're in the room now. It's 127. Yeah. He's…he's in some pain still but he can't have another round of Tylenol for another hour and a half. Two at a time. Right. You guys decide. We'll be here. Bye." He hung up the phone. 

Richie eyed him warily. Eddie leaned up and pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek. Richie's rigid muscles slowly loosened and he sighed, as his body relaxed against the firm mattress. 

Both men turned as the knob turned and the door came open. Ben and Beverly peeked around and broke out into huge grins as they saw Richie. 

"I'm so glad you woke up, sweetie. I'm Beverly. This is Ben." She felt stupid introducing herself to her friend but she knew he didn't recognize her. 

"Hi…to both of you." Richie gave them a wan smile. The woman was beautiful, red headed with a nice figure and a kind face. She had amazing green eyes. The guy was scruffy chic. He was gorgeous, looked like an athlete, muscular but not beefy. He had pretty eyes and a friendly demeanor. 

"How are you feeling, Rich?" Ben asked, his voice deep and rumbly. 

"Like the other guy won." Richie snorted, gesturing to his head. 

Ben, Beverly, and Eddie all exchanged looks. Beverly licked her lips. They had cleaned up, but it was obvious that they'd all been through something crazy and unpleasant. 

"So, I feel like Rip Van Winkle here. You know, fell asleep, missed a bunch of stuff, feeling like the odd man out." Richie piped up, feeling awkward around these other people. 

"You scared the hell out of us, man. We thought…" Ben broke off, closing his eyes. Richie realized he was fighting tears. Beverly stroked Ben's arm and Richie saw Ben squeeze her hand. 

"We wanted to see you and tell you that we love you, Rich. We're sorry that you got hurt but we're so happy that you're going to be okay, honey." Beverly moved over to the bed and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Get some rest now and let Eddie take care of you. Mike and Bill are pacing the floor out there waiting to see you." She cupped his cheek and moved back a little to let Ben move forward. 

Ben leaned down and gave Richie a gentle hug and he also kissed Richie on the cheek. Blushing, Richie gave Eddie a helpless look. Eddie just smiled warmly at him. 

"We'll send the others in. Listen to the doctors and let Dr. K. here fix you up, OK, Rich?" Ben cleared his throat. 

"Dr. K?" Richie asked, looking at Eddie. Eddie blushed and looked away. Ben patted Eddie on the shoulder. 

"Eddie knows a lot about patching people up. We all thought he'd end up as an MD or something like that."

"We'd better switch out or Bill will explode." Beverly joked. She touched Ben's elbow and he nodded. 

"We'll stop by tomorrow." Ben said, knowing it was better not to crowd Richie as he recovered. Eddie hugged them both, kissing Beverly's cheek as they headed out. 

"So, he's hot." Richie noted. "He looks like a…"

"Brazilian soccer player." Eddie said with him. "Yeah. Ben has lost a lot of weight. He was chubby as a kid. He's been in love with Bev for as long as I've known him."

"Oh, so he and Beverly are together?" Richie asked, sounding a little too interested. 

"Do you want me to call him back and you can ask him?" Eddie snarked, not liking this jealousy he had over how hot Richie thought Ben was. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. Two men stepped into the room. One was tall, black and very good looking with a friendly face and kind brown eyes, the other was pale, but handsome and fairly short with a streak of gray running through his light brown hair. He had a worried, anxious look about him. 

"Richie, thank God, man. You scared us pretty bad there for awhile." The taller man said, his expression relieved. 

"I'm Bill and this is Mike. Eddie says you don't remember much. I'm sorry, that must be strange. I've known you and Eddie since we were in second grade. My mom used to call us the Four Musketeers… Oh, we had a friend named…" Bill said. 

"Stan. Eddie told me. Well, he didn't _ tell _me, I heard him mention Stan to you on the phone. I'm so sorry for your loss. All of you." 

Bill and Mike gave Richie awkward smiles and nodded. They looked at Eddie as the silence stretched on. 

"Rich has a pretty severe concussion, the doctor said there's also a minor skull fracture, and as you know, he has retrograde amnesia. I don't mean to rush you through your visit but he needs to rest and you all need to go back and shower and eat. And change clothes." Eddie said.

Mike looked down at himself and over at Bill. They still looked pretty ragged and dirty. He nodded, touching Bill on the sleeve. 

"Visiting hours are until 8pm. Get cleaned up and come back. I promise we'll still be here." Eddie said, reaching out to run a hand soothingly up and down Richie's arm. Richie relaxed more into the pillows, yawning. He winced and put his hand up to his head again. "It's OK, Rich, they'll be back. Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep an eye on you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Richie slid a hand into Eddie's, trusting in him to stay. 

Mike and Bill exchanged glances, both looking back at Eddie. Eddie had always been the caretaker of the group. He looked out for everyone but himself. 

"We'll be back soon, Eddie." Mike said as he and Bill left to go round up Ben and Beverly. 

TBC… 


	5. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Mike help Eddie take a brief break and Bill gives Eddie some food for thought and some dinner.

Eddie felt his bleary eyes getting heavier as he continued watching Richie sleep. It was only 6:15pm and he was exhausted. 

He had gently woken Richie a couple of times now just to make sure he was still alive. The nurses had done their share of that too, when they had come to check his vitals. Eddie decided to just let the man sleep and he could hear Richie's soft snores mixed in with the beeps from the machines he was hooked up to. Richie's eyelids twitched as his eyes moved in sleep. Eddie wondered briefly what amnesiacs dreamed of. Would Rich even remember his dreams or would they fade away just like his other memories? 

The door opened slowly and Eddie turned to see Mike and Bill standing there. Mike waved at him, as they quietly stepped into the room. 

"Eddie, I'm here to take you back to the Inn." Bill saw Eddie about to protest, "Just for food, a quick shower, and a real change of clothes. Mike will stay with Rich. You need to take care of yourself, if you're going to take care of him, too. Come on, Eds." 

Eddie sighed, reluctant to leave, but knowing Bill was right. He could finally wash all this nasty crap, no pun intended, out of his hair. And another bath might be refreshing since he had doctor's orders not to shower just yet. He nodded, slowly, standing up from the chair with a low groan. 

"I'll be back soon, Rich, I promise." He ran a gentle hand over Richie's soft dark curls. "Thanks, Mikey." He patted Mike on the shoulder as Mike took his place in the chair. 

"Any time, man. You know that." Mike gave him a soft smile. He nodded at Bill as he and Eddie headed out. 

"How's he doing?" Bill asked, worried eyes fixed on Eddie's face. 

"Not great but the doctor is optimistic. There's no bleeding and he's going to be sore for quite awhile. He has a mild skull fracture at the point of impact. Dr. Baynes says he'll be fuzzy for a few days as well. Of course, he doesn't remember anything that happened." He paused as they reached Bill's car. "She said he may not remember some stuff on his own. We have to be careful what we disclose. It may be overwhelming."

"Get in the car." They looked around the parking lot and climbed into the car before continuing. Bill waited until they'd both buckled up before pulling out of the lot. "_ May _ be overwhelming?" Bill scoffed, shaking his head. "Can you even imagine trying to explain having to defeat a million year old demon space clown to him now? Jesus Christ on a stick, Eds! We can't tell him that. His brain is already scrambled."

"No shit, Billy! Except now I can't even tell him that I'm not his husband! How the fuck do I keep on lying to him? This was such a bad idea! I was going to come clean once he woke up and now he's got fucking amnesia! So, now, I have to pretend to be married to him and just what the fuck do I tell my wife? 'Oh, hi, sweetie. No, I can't come home right now. I'm nursing my sick fake husband back to health?!' Christ!" He shoved a hand through his hair, grimacing at the texture of it. Agitated, he dropped his hand in his lap. 

"I didn't have time to think of that! I should have said it was Ben or Mike. They're not married…"

"Not really the point, Bill! We're lying...to Richie! He has a brain injury and we're lying to him! I don't even live here! I don't have a home to take him to, after he's released. Well, not one without Myra. She'd love that. She's already pissed at me. I wasn't even sure I was going back. I sure don't want Rich to have to recover here. There's a reason I left Derry years ago, Bill. I hate this place."

"Trust me, I get it. We'll have to put our heads together with the others and figure this out. You don't have to do this by yourself. We've made it this far. We can do this." Bill said. "We have to."

"You know you don't stutter anymore? You haven't since we left the Neibolt House. Did you even notice?" He asked, eyes on Bill's face.

Bill jerked in his seat, flashing his eyes over to Eddie for a second. He looked stunned.

"No, I...are you sure?" Bill's forehead wrinkled.

"Not once, dude. Not when you told the nurse I was Richie's husband, not when you came to see him, not now." 

"He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts." Bill recited perfectly. "Holy shit, Eds!" Bill laughed, "I'm not stuttering!" 

"Told you." Eddie yawned, covering his mouth.

Bill pulled up in front of the Derry Townhouse. He parked and looked over at Eddie. 

"Here we are." Bill said needlessly. They went inside, not really surprised that there was still no one there to greet them. Eddie headed for the stairs. 

"Thank God. I can finally wash my hair. You'll have to help me though, so I don't get my stitches wet. Doctor said no showers, it'll have to be a bath. Wait...Bowers broke my shower curtain when he attacked me." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You can use my room. I'll wait for you there until you call for me." Bill offered.

"Ok. Thanks, Billy." Eddie smiled and they hurried up the stairs. He went into his room first, to get clean clothes and some toiletries. 

He sifted through his suitcase and pulled out a pair of soft, worn blue jeans, cotton briefs, and a gray polo. He also grabbed his tea tree shampoo and conditioner. His brush was still in the bathroom. He grabbed that too and then headed to Bill's room. Bill had unlocked the door and flipped on the light. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Eddie put his clothes next to Bill and took his other things into the bathroom. He had a moment of panic after stepping in there and turning on the light. As if Henry Bowers would suddenly jump out at him again, swinging that fucking knife.

"He's dead, dumbass. Richie put an ax through his fucking skull. Bowers can't hurt you anymore. Neither can that fucker, Pennywise. Relax, Eds. Jesus Christ." He muttered to himself.

Eddie put the brush on the sink with the towel and pulled back the shower curtain. Empty, like it should be. He blew out a breath and put the shampoo and conditioner on the side of the tub. He adjusted the water temperature and began to undress. He folded the scrubs, making a note to wash them and return them to the hospital. He groaned as he stepped inside the tub, pulling the curtain back around him. The hot water felt amazing. He turned the knobs off.

A knock sounded on the door. Eddie jumped, almost forgetting that Bill was there.

"Eds, you ready?"

"Uh, yeah? I mean, I guess so." Eddie flushed. He'd been mostly naked around the other boys several times when they were kids but they hadn't seen each other for years now. It wasn't like this was sexual. It was only Billy Denbrough, for crying out loud, his oldest friend in the whole world. 

Bill slowly pulled the curtain back. Eddie blushed, sitting up a bit. Bill had a plastic cup. He handed it to Eddie, who dipped it in the water and handed it back. Bill gently tipped Eddie's head back, putting one hand up to keep the water off of Eddie's face and slowly poured the water to wet his hair. They repeated this a couple of times before Eddie grabbed the shampoo and began to lather up his hair. 

"Let me…" Bill took over the lathering, making sure to keep the suds from spilling down Eddie's cheeks. Bill's hands in his hair were gentle and efficient. Eddie made a pleased sound and arched into Bill's touch like a cat. Bill smoothed Eddie's hair back. Eddie dipped the cup and handed it back to Bill and the process continued. Finally, after the suds were rinsed away and his hair had been conditioned, Eddie sighed. Bill patted his back and stepped back.

"It's nice not to have that shit all in your hair, isn't it?" He asked. Eddie hummed in agreement. Bill smiled at him and pulled the curtain back, giving Eddie privacy to finish his bath. He went back into the room to finish packing his things. 

Eddie rinsed himself off and opened the curtain. He grabbed the towel and gave himself a brisk pat down, wrapping it snugly around his trim waist. He grabbed a hand towel and scrubbed it over his hair. He hung the hand towel back up and picked up the brush. He started running it through his hair, smoothing the crazy wet strands into his usual style. He put the brush down and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly the same as he always did, except for the bandage on his cheek. He felt as if he'd gone through a complete transformation the last few hours but the mirror only showed one minor difference. 

He shook himself and went out into Bill's room. Bill was sorting through his carry on bag. Bill paused and raised his head. Eddie flushed as he saw the way Bill's eyes slid over his half-naked body. Bill blushed and quickly looked away. 

"I'll let you get dressed." He said, quietly. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Eddie stood there for a second, wondering what the hell had just happened. He snapped himself out of it and grabbed his underwear and jeans. He dropped the towel on the bed and pulled on his briefs and then, his jeans.

He had forgotten his deodorant in his room. He sighed and picked up his shirt. He walked out of Bill's room and back into his own. He dug through his bag and found his Old Spice. He applied it generously and then pulled his shirt over his head. He found some socks and groaned as he realized he'd ruined his only decent pair of shoes. He'd have to wear his old, worn out penny loafers. They were in okay shape but not nearly as comfortable as one would think. He slipped them on. 

He went into his bathroom and took his toothbrush out of it's holder, smeared some Colgate on it and brushed his teeth, careful of the left side of his mouth. He only winced a couple of times. He spit and saw a tiny bit of blood. Grimacing, he grabbed his Cool Mint Listerine and swished it around his mouth. It burned but Eddie didn't mind. That meant it was working.

He spit and wiped his mouth on a hand towel. He gathered his items from the bathroom and he walked back into his room. He started packing just like Bill had done earlier. He packed a suitcase and a toiletry bag. He would stay at the hospital with Richie. The others were probably going to head back to their respective homes soon now that Richie was, for all intents and purposes, on the mend. He heard Bill come in the room. They locked eyes.

"Hey, did you want to stop at Bailley's Lunch and grab a sandwich? Ruby told me it's open until 9 o'clock on Saturdays." Bill asked, sounding a little shy.

"Sounds good, Bill. Have the others eaten yet?" Eddie ignored the elephant in the room. Bill followed his lead and they fell back into their usual rapport.

"Yeah, Bev and Ben brought food back earlier. Mike and I ate with them. I know you've been taking care of Rich. I figured you'd be starving by now." 

Eddie nodded. Hefting his suitcase, he followed Bill back to the car. Bill helped him put his suitcase and toiletry bag in the trunk. Once in the car, Bill cast a sideways look at him. Eddie slowly looked back. 

"What?" 

"You work out. You look really good, Eds." He stated, matter of factly. He started the car.

Eddie blushed. Bill had been his first crush ever. Handsome Big Bill who was a confident, fearless leader even with that horrible stutter. Originally, Eddie had assumed his affection was hero worship. It wasn't until later when he fell hard for smart-mouthed, crass, and unapologetic Richie Tozier that he realized what he had been feeling for Bill. 

"Thanks, man." He mumbled, ears red. "I don't eat a lot of red meat and I follow a strict regimen." He cleared his throat, watching as the streets passed. 

"Does Richie know?" Bill asked, curiously.

"That I don't eat red meat? No, I don't think, well, he might…" Eddie sounded confused. 

"No, I mean, does he…did he know how you feel about him?" Bill watched Eddie out of the corner of his eye. 

"How I _ feel _?" Eddie's voice was higher, the tone bewildered. 

"Eds, don't get mad at me if I'm reading this wrong, but I think you're in love with him. I think you've _ always _ been in love with him. And I think he's in love with you, too. The bickering, the way you two always turned to each other, the whole thing with you guys and the hammock…"

"He's my best friend! He always has been!" Eddie said, his voice shaking and tight. 

"I know. And I saw your face when he was brought out of Neibolt. Eddie, your heart was in your eyes. It was breaking, it was scared. You didn't want to imagine losing him..." 

"I'm married! To a woman!" Eddie cried, interrupting Bill. Bill could feel the agitation rolling off of him. 

"So am I." Bill smiled softly, mysteriously.

"What?" Eddie stared at him, "What does that mean?" Bill pursed his lips but didn't answer right away. "Billy? What does that mean?" 

"I...was in love and I didn't say anything and now I can't say anything. It's too late for me, but it might not be for you." 

"It's not the same thing, Bill. Beverly…" Eddie scoffed, one hand waving through the air. 

"No, _ not _ Beverly. I mean, yes, I've been attracted to her and she's an amazing person but that's not who I meant." Eddie wracked his brain trying to figure out who Bill was referring to. 

"Well, who..?" He watched Bill press his lips together. It hit him like a sledgehammer. "Stanley?! Bill, you…?"

"He's gone, Eds. Richie is here and you have to tell him! Not now, not right this minute, but soon, before it's too late." Tears slipped down Bill's face. 

"Billy…" Eddie whispered, sadly. He watched Bill wipe his face with one hand. 

They drove in silence until they reached the cafe. Eddie left Bill in the car and went inside.

A curly haired blonde girl stood at the counter, her name tag read Stacey. She smiled at him and he walked up. He recited his normal spiel of what he could and couldn't eat and she offered some suggestions. He decided to go with the grilled chicken wrap with lettuce, tomatoes, turkey bacon, and light mayonnaise. She brought him a bottle of water to finish his order.

He paid and thanked her. Heading out to the car, he thought about what Bill had said. Bill had been in love...with Stanley. Stan Uris, straight-laced, tidy, uptight, sweet Stan who had been so terrified that summer. Stan, who had taken his own life because he couldn't face coming back and dealing with that evil clown-spider from space again. Fucking Pennywise! 

He thought about Richie, his best friend and equally, the bane of his existence. Richie, with his bigger than life personality, his horrible and annoying jokes, his sweetness, his sarcasm, his adorable laugh, and his protective way of always looking out for Eddie no matter how dire the situation. Eddie's heart skipped a beat. He, then, thought of Richie laying there so still and unmoving, his handsome face bloodied and bruised. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had to remind himself that Richie was alive and was going to be fine. He couldn't imagine a world without Richie Tozier in it. He didn't want to. 

He climbed into the car and put on his seatbelt. He looked over at Bill, a new determined expression on his tired face. Bill looked back at him, saw something in Eddie's eyes, and just smiled a happy smile.

"Good for you." Was all he said. He started the car and drove them back to the hospital. Eddie asked if he could hear some music and Bill nodded. Eddie flipped on the radio. 

"Tell him that you're never going to leave him…tell him that you're always going to love him..." a girl group was singing. Eddie quickly changed the station. "At last my love has come along...My lonely days are over and life is like a song…" Etta James crooned. Eddie flipped it one last time. "When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I would offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love…" Garth Brooks purred, Eddie sighed and let it play. 

"Sounds like the universe is trying to tell you something, Eds." Bill sounded way too smug. Eddie flipped him off without looking and Bill burst out laughing. 

TBC… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
Tell Him sung by The Exciters,  
At Last sung by Etta James, and Make You Feel My Love sung by Garth Brooks


	6. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Eddie return to the hospital with Eddie's things. There are a couple of misunderstandings and a minor setback with a side or two of jealousy. Enjoy. Please tip your waitstaff.

Richie stirred, slowly waking. He registered the soft beeps of the machines first. He noticed Eddie's friend, Mike, sitting in what he had started calling Eddie's chair. Mike was asleep, his head bent, soft snores coming from him.

Richie wondered where Eddie had gone. He didn't have to wonder for long. Eddie and Bill stopped right in front of Richie's open door. Eddie had a suitcase in one hand. Richie smiled softly as he looked at his beautiful husband, about to call out a greeting to Eddie. Movement caught his eye, distracting him. Bill had placed his hand on Eddie's arm. He pulled him into a less than brotherly hug and when Eddie pulled back, Bill pressed a tender kiss to the right side of Eddie's mouth. Eddie didn't kiss him back, just stood there and let him, but he didn't seem to mind.

Richie felt his heart drop, his stomach clenched and gave an unpleasant lurch. His injured brain whirling frantically to fully comprehend what he had just witnessed. Eddie was smiling at Bill. He gently squeezed Bill's hand and then moved forward to push open the door.

Eddie's smile widened as he saw that Richie was actually awake. He could see some pain in his best friend's eyes, but it didn't seem quite bad enough yet to ring for the doctor. Bill walked in right after Eddie and closed the door behind him, startling Mike, who jerked awake.

"Hey, Rich." Bill chirped happily, as if he hadn't just been hitting on Richie's husband.

"Hi, Bill." Richie replied, with a tight smile. "You're married, right? How's your wife? Does she know that you're bisexual? Possibly Eddie-curious? See, I'm just asking because you can't seem to keep your hands or your lips off of my husband." He raised an eyebrow at the writer. Bill turned red and shared another look with Eddie. Mike looked between the other men, confused as to what had happened while he was asleep.

"Rich, we've always been a very tactile group. I swear, there is nothing going on between me and Eddie." Bill said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it certainly looked like a whole lot of nothing…" He turned his gaze on Eddie, who was depositing his suitcase in the corner of the room.

"Richie, Bill is our friend. We've known each other forever…since childhood. I promise you, I have never been unfaithful and I'm not interested in anyone else. It's always been you. Always." Eddie said, softly.

"He's _your_ friend, Eds. I don't even know the guy." Richie sullenly rolled his eyes, but then, looked back at Bill. He saw the anguish on the other man's pale face, the sparkle of tears shining in his blue eyes. He felt a sliver of guilt even though he was still resentful of Bill's obvious closeness with Eddie and that kiss.

"We've been friends longer than anyone, Rich! You do know me! You just forgot! You and me and Stan…we were the first members of the Losers' Club! Eddie joined us a little later and we…we were all inseparable! You think I'd try and steal your husband? I would never ever do that!" Bill cried. Richie blinked at the volume of Bill's voice but otherwise showed no reaction.

Mike put a hand up and gently moved Bill to the corner of the room, whispering to him. Bill shook his head and then slowly, nodded. He wiped his eyes.

"Eds? We're going to head back. Bill needs a break. We both love you, Rich. Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow sometime, okay?" Mike nodded at Eddie and corralled a sad, tired looking Bill out the door.

"You certainly still know how to clear a room, Trashmouth." Eddie remarked, his voice reproachful. "That was harsh, even for you." He moved about the room, straightening Richie's pillow and blanket, readjusting the call button. His movements were extremely precise, almost robotic, and Richie realized that Eddie was furious.

"Eds…" Dark brown eyes glared at him. "Eddie…"

"I understand that you're hurt and you're confused and…" He lifted a hand, the side of it pointing out towards Richie as he tried to emphasize his statement. "It has to be frustrating as fuck, but being a complete and total dick to the people who are just trying to help you...that's not okay, Rich! I love you, but I'm kind of pissed at you right now. Bill and Bev and Ben and Mike, they love you, they have been so worried about you and I know you don't remember them right now but you don't remember me right now either! Should I leave? Do you not want us here? We don't have to stay if you don't want us. We can go. We can all just..." Eddie was loudly ranting and waving his hands around wildly now.

"No! No, I don't want _you_ to go!" Richie shouted, gritting his teeth afterwards as the noise hurt his injured head. He clutched at it, a pained growl coming from his throat.

"Shit! Oh, shit, Rich, fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Horrified at himself for causing Richie to re-injure himself, Eddie punched the call button. He gently pulled Richie to him, holding his head lightly against his chest. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry."

Richie slowly let his hands drop, pulling Eddie closer, his long fingers digging into Eddie's arms.

"Mr. Tozier? I need you to lift your head. Mr. Kaspbrak, I need you to step back, please." Dr. Baynes was suddenly right there, gently untangling him from Eddie's arms. Eddie stepped back and let the doctor take care of Richie. She lifted his head with both hands and checked his eyes. Richie groaned as he tried to accommodate her commands. "Look at me, okay, look to this side and back the other way. Look up, please."

Eddie scrubbed his hand over his mouth as he watched, fretting internally about setting Richie back in his recovery. He knew it was stupid, Richie was conscious and answering all of Dr. Baynes' questions. Eddie can't get the pain on Richie's face or the pained growl he made out of his head.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He was soon lost in thought about what had happened to all of them since they had all returned to Derry.

"Mr. Kaspbrak?" Dr. Baynes said, her tone of voice clearly indicated that she'd been trying to get his attention for some time. Richie gave him a strange look.

"Hmm?" Eddie looked at her, "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Please be aware that loud noises and stress are not good for your husband right now. I know all of this is stressful already but you have to try to control your temper." What the fuck? She was scolding him like he was a child. His hackles rose, he felt like he did when his mom would try and run his life.

"I don't have…" Eddie began heatedly, then closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He was obviously counting to ten. He slowly opened his eyes and relaxed his hands. "I understand. I will try to watch myself and be quieter. I'm sorry." _'I'm sorry, Mommy.'_

"Thank you, Mr. Kaspbrak. I can have a roll-away bed brought up if you'd like to stay with him tonight. Visiting hours are almost over but I can make an exception. I'm not completely heartless." Dr. Baynes gave him a smile and a wink.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." Eddie looked embarrassed.

"Dr. Baynes, I brought the tablets for Mr. Tozier." Sally said softly, handing Dr. Baynes two tablets and a small cup. She gave Eddie a tight smile and nodded to Richie before walking back out.

"I know it hasn't quite been six hours but it's close enough." Richie took the Tylenol from her and the cup of water. He swallowed them and tipped back the water. Eddie took the cup from him and Richie leaned back against the pillow. Dr. Baynes patted Eddie's arm and left.

"I'm so…" Eddie began, sad eyes leveled at Richie.

"I know. I know you are." Richie sighed, reaching a hand out for Eddie's. "Me too. I saw him kiss you and I got so jealous. I didn't like seeing another man's hands on you, Eddie. Or his lips." He confessed, gently squeezing Eddie's hand.

"I promise, it wasn't like that. I'm not interested in Bill that way. I've never seen you react like that before. How's your head? Still hurt?" Eddie reached up with his free hand and caressed Richie's head. His fingers were tender and soothing. Richie made a soft throaty noise and moved into the touch like a cat, closing his eyes.

"That feels better." He murmured. Eddie continued stroking his head. Richie gave a little yawn and blinked his tired eyes.

"Do you want to sleep some more, baby?" Eddie asked, fingers still rubbing.

"All I do is sleep." Richie pouted. Eddie smiled, Richie was adorable.

"You're recovering from a trauma, Rich. You need to sleep and rest your body. I know it's exhausting, but it will help. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You said that before and _Mike_ was here when I woke up." Richie complained.

"Now, I think you're just trying to start a fight." Eddie shook his head, still smiling. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. They're going to bring me up a bed and I'll be right here all night. Okay?" He leaned down and dropped a kiss on Richie's mouth.

"Okay." Richie agreed, "Kiss me again?" Eddie did and then, stepped back when a knock on the door interrupted them.

The door slowly opened and a hot male nurse they had never seen before began to wheel in a twin sized roll-away bed. He had a college boy look to him and, in Eddie's opinion, an ostentatious air. He reminded Eddie of a frat boy on the prowl. He was a brunette with pretty blue-green eyes and full pouty lips. He looked like he should be on the cover of GQ or some trashy Harlequin romance novel.

"Mr. Kaspbrak? I have a bed for you, sir." He said, barely looking at Eddie. His pretty eyes were fixed on Richie. "How are you feeling, Mr. Tozier? I'm Mark. I'll be one of your night nurses tonight. I heard that you had some pain earlier." His tone was simpering and it pissed Eddie right off. Frat boy was flirting with Richie right in front of him! Unbelievable!

"Hey, they brought me some painkillers, so I'll be good, thanks. I'll probably be asleep soon. Husband's orders." Richie joked, as he watched Mark set up Eddie's bed, with tired eyes. Mark straightened the light blue bed sheets, and fluffed the pillows. He unfolded the thin cotton blanket and drew it back.

"He's looking out for you, that's sweet." Mark turned and gave Eddie an insincere smile. He quickly turned back to fawn all over Richie. "You get some sleep, Mr. Tozier, and I'll be back in a few hours to check your vitals. Call me if you need _anything_. Good night." Again, he barely looked at Eddie. With a smile at Richie, Mark closed the door behind him.

"_'Call me if you need anything'_? Gross." Eddie muttered, rolling his eyes. He had been right! That little asshole had been hitting on Richie in front of him! The thought made him nauseous and angry all at the same time. He glared at the door, folding his arms over his chest. "Asshole!"

"What?" Richie looked at him, eyebrows creased. "He was doing his job. Why are you being weird?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all. Maybe he'll come back and fluff your...pillow for you later...give you a sponge bath..." Eddie replied, cattily, instantly feeling stupid for acting like a jealous brat over some random guy flirting with Richie.

"Seriously? You're jealous of that kid? I'm not interested in…ok, I get it now. This is what you were trying to tell me when I got jealous over Bill kissing you. You're in love with me, not him. You know I'm in love with you." Richie said. "That kid doesn't stand a chance because I love _you_."

"I know. I know you do." Eddie said, sadly. He didn't know, he didn't know anything anymore. For all he knew, Richie had a serious girlfriend back home or someone he had been interested in. This plan of Bill's was a bad one. Someone was going to end up getting hurt. Whether it was Richie or himself remained to be seen. "Go to sleep, Rich. I'm going to get changed and do the same." He came around the bed and kissed Richie's cheek. "I love you, too."

Eddie grabbed his suitcase, put it on the bed and began rifling through it. He pulled out his soft track pants and a clean t-shirt. He turned to go into the bathroom to change.

"No need to be so shy on my account, Eddie, we're married, I'm sure I've seen you change clothes before." Richie said, pointedly.

Eddie flushed, this was actually true. All of the Losers, even Bev, had changed clothes in front of each other. And if he was supposed to be Richie's husband, he wouldn't flee to the bathroom to change. He sighed and stripped off his polo shirt, careful of his wounded cheek. He put it on his bed and grabbed the soft t-shirt. He put it on and heard Richie sigh. He looked over at the man, questioningly. "What?"

"Such a shame to hide that body under clothes. You are the hottest little thing I have ever seen, Eddie Kaspbrak." Richie grinned at him, his eyes heavy-lidded. His hungry gaze slid from the top of Eddie's head to the tips of his toes. Eddie's toes curled in his socks.

"Shut up." Blushing, Eddie glared at him, removing his shoes and socks and shucking his jeans. He was now standing there in his t-shirt and black cotton briefs. "I am not little!" He snatched up his track pants. "Or hot."

"You are to me but you're also fucking magnificent, sweetheart. Jesus, you're fiery and compact and absolutely gorgeous. Baby, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but, fuck, I am a lucky, lucky man." Richie was still grinning that bemused grin at him.

Eddie realized he was just standing there nearly half-naked in front of Richie, track pants hanging from one hand. He quickly pulled them on, straightening his shirt. Flustered, he began folding his dirty clothes, not looking at Richie. He could feel his face burning. Richie laughed at him softly.

"Cute, cute, cute! God, Eddie, you really are adorable when you're shy." 

"I am not." Eddie pouted, not realizing that he was just making Richie's case.

"I think you are." Richie said and then yawned. Eddie gave him a soft look and a tiny smile.

"Go to sleep, Rich. I'm going to brush my teeth and I'll be right back." Eddie took his Listerine, toothbrush and toothpaste into the cramped hospital bathroom. He brushed his teeth carefully, remembering not to be too rough, and rinsed twice with the Listerine.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure what Richie saw in him. He was average height, his looks were also average, in his own opinion. He had big, dark, sad-looking eyes and a pleasant enough face. When they'd been kids, Eddie had been smaller than most of the boys their age, smart in a nerdy sort of way, timid, and asthmatic. Sometimes, he still felt like that kid. He shrugged, wiping his mouth on the hand towel provided.

Richie had just started drifting off when Eddie reappeared from the bathroom. He watched Eddie repack his toiletries and his clothes and put the suitcase back in the corner, out of the way of traffic. His eyes lingered on Eddie's perfect little ass. Holy shit! You could bounce a nickel off that thing. He made a noise and saw Eddie turn towards him. He saw the man's eyes widen a fraction and then saw him shake his head, lips pursed.

"Quit checking out my ass and go to sleep, Richard." Eddie rolled his eyes. Well, that was a sentence he never thought he'd ever say, especially not to his best friend. Richie had always said dirty things about girls and of course, Eddie's mom. That should have been a clue right there, he supposed. Too interested in talking about girls with no obvious girlfriends around.

"It's a very nice ass, Eds." Richie spoke up, voice rough. Eddie climbed into his roll-away bed and got comfortable. He rolled over to face Richie.

"Thank you...I guess." Eddie mumbled, mildly embarrassed.

"You're welcome, sweet cheeks.” Richie said, a smile clear in his voice.

"Good night, Richie." Eddie smiled into his fluffy pillow. He couldn't help it, Richie was absolutely incorrigible.

"I saw that! Good night, baby. I love you." Richie blew him a kiss.

"Love you too, asshole." Eddie snickered. Richie laughed. They both closed their eyes.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering about the kiss Bill gives Eddie... There is a pic somewhere on Instagram where Jaeden kisses Jack and Jack is basically standing there. This was the inspiration... Well, that and I wanted to show a tiny bit conflict between Bill and Richie.


	7. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Richie's nurses acts unprofessional and Eddie isn't having it. Eddie reminisces on the past.

Startled awake, Eddie blinked, grumpily, as the overhead lights in the dim hospital room suddenly flared to life...brightly. He glared at the insensitive intruder as Richie groaned in agony, hands coming up to cover his face. Oh, good. Frat boy Mark was back to check on Richie.

Mark didn't even try to dim the lights, he simply walked in as if he owned the place. He wasn't quiet either. He opened and closed drawers with no regard for Richie's noise sensitivity. Richie put a hand to his head, a grimace of pain clear on his face. Eddie grit his teeth. He sat up.

"You can just keep your eyes closed for now, Mr. Tozier. I know the lights are bright. I'm just going to take your vitals." Mark crooned, one hand rubbing Richie's arm. "Wow, you must work out, you have some serious muscles here. Look at you." Mark squeezed Richie's bicep, fondling it a little longer than necessary. Richie's eyes flew open, one hand coming up to shield them from the intense glare of the lights. He looked over at Eddie, his eyes were distressed. Mark let the back of one hand 'accidentally' graze Richie's pec. Mark feigned embarrassment, giving Richie a flirty smile. Richie looked uneasy and anxious.

Eddie was getting seriously pissed now. This smug little bastard was taking full advantage of Richie's sweet, laid back nature and his traumatic brain injury to touch him inappropriately. Richie looked so uncomfortable. This was bullshit! And it was going to stop...now.

Eddie slid off of his roll-away bed, stomped over, and dimmed the lights with a vicious twist of his wrist. Mark's perfectly coiffed head shot up. He raised an eyebrow at the short dark haired man who was currently staring daggers at him.

"Concussion friendly." Eddie said through a mouth full of clenched teeth. " My husband is having trouble with bright lights and noises. They hurt his eyes and his head. But you already knew that, Mark."

Mark's friendly expression turned sour for a second before he forced it into an overly bright toothpaste commercial grin. It was fucking creepy. It reminded him a bit of Henry Bowers.

"My apologies, Mr. Kaspbrak. I'll try to be more careful." He turned his attention back to Richie, who was still looking at Eddie. Mark wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Richie's arm. Eddie watched Mark squeeze the bulb. Richie flinched but didn't say anything as his blood pressure was taken. He suffered quietly through Mark's endless groping and pervy comments, not saying much as the man then took his temperature and finished taking down the rest of Richie's vitals in his iPad. "Your BP looks much better, Mr. Tozier. Your heart rate is down, almost to normal, your temperature is 99.7 degrees, which could be better, but your lungs sound clear. Dr. Baynes will be by in the morning to see you. And I'll be back to check on you again in four hours, sir." His voice was sugary sweet as he spoke directly to Richie. He patted Richie's arm.

"No." Eddie spoke up, arms folded across his chest.

"Excuse me?" Mark looked shocked that Eddie would dare tell him no. He stared at the shorter man and put his iPad down on the bedside table.

"I said, no. You will not be by again in four hours. I don't want you anywhere near my husband." Eddie moved closer, almost into Mark's personal space.

"Mr. Kaspbrak…sir, please, I'm trying to do my job..." Mark said in that overly sweet tone that he'd been using on Richie, hands up to try and placate Eddie. He had a flirty, cocky smile on his full lips that had no doubt granted him whatever he wanted in the past. He seemed to think that turning the college boy charm his way would sway Eddie somehow, as if he could seduce Eddie out of being angry at him for being unprofessional with Richie. Eddie's dark eyes narrowed and he lifted his chin.

"I said no, asshole! You are hindering his recovery! You burst into this room at the asscrack of dawn while he is sleeping and nearly blind him when you damn well know he has vision issues, you make enough noise to raise the dead when it's more than obvious that he's suffering from a severe concussion and you use your position in this hospital to put your hands all over a man with a traumatic brain injury. You make inappropriate comments that make my husband very uncomfortable. I don't appreciate it and I will be filing grievances with the administration if I see you anywhere near this room or my husband again. Now get out. You make me sick." Eddie pointed at the door. His color was high, his brown eyes blazing and even in the dim light, it was easy to see the anger rolling off of him.

"I'm going to tell my supervisors that you wouldn't let me finish my assessment of Mr. Tozier." Mark sneered at Eddie.

"You tell your supervisors whatever you want, dude. I promise you, they'll be more interested in my version. Now get the fuck out of my husband's room."

Mark snatched up his iPad and cast one last baleful glare at Eddie before he swept out the door. The heavy door shut solidly behind him.

"My hero." Richie gave him a shaky, grateful smile.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Are you okay, Rich? How's your head? Come here, look at me." Eddie moved over to his side. He cupped Richie's face, tilting his head up. Richie grabbed one of Eddie's hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. Eddie gasped, shuddering, his hand flexing. "Rich…"

"You take such good care of me, Eds. Watching over me while I sleep, making sure I get my pain pills, defending my honor." Richie smiled at him, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Eddie's palm. Those blue eyes were soft and full of affection.

"Always." Eddie whispered, fingers stroking the bristly hair on Richie's jaw. "We should try and get back to sleep. Someone will be back to check on you in a few hours and you need your rest. You never answered me, though. How's your head, honey?"

"It's...still attached." He joked, turning serious the next minute. "Achy, throbbing behind my eyes, and not feeling too great here." He lifted one hand and gently laid it on the top of his head where the bandage was, wincing a little as he did so.

"Yeah, that's where your 'mild skull fracture' is according to Dr. Baynes. Be careful, don't prod at it. And the other pain you mentioned is from your concussion. She said it could be up to six weeks before you feel better. I still don't know if they're going to keep you another night. We'll have to see what she says when she comes to do her rounds. Try and get some sleep now, Rich." Eddie pressed a gentle kiss to Richie's temple.

Eddie walked back around and climbed into his bed. He slid under the covers, pulling them up to his shoulders, and turned to face Richie. Richie was watching him, a soft smile on his face, even with lines of pain around his eyes.

"Good night." He whispered and Eddie gave him a smile. Richie closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Night, Rich." _I love you._ Eddie felt a longing in his heart so powerful he almost gasped out loud. He remembered feeling this way when they were teenagers. Not this strong perhaps, but the longing was there. He'd feel this way when he looked at Richie sometimes, when Richie was teasing him or when Richie would hog the hammock in the clubhouse. Eddie would do something to keep the other boy's attention on him. He'd start an argument or force his way into the hammock so that they were sharing it. He hadn't realized that he was in love with Richie until the Toziers had moved away from Derry in their sophomore year. He'd cried for a week and his mom had threatened to admit him to the hospital. Eddie had thrown himself into his schoolwork and slowly worked through his grief of losing his best friend and crush. He wrote Richie letters but never sent them.

Eddie wiped away a couple of tears and closed his eyes. Richie was here now and he needed Eddie's help. If he was going to help, he needed to get his rest. He listened to the rhythmic beeps of the monitors and Richie's soft snores. He soon fell asleep to those soothing sounds.

TBC...


	8. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 of Richie's hospital stay and he's waiting for an all clear so he can get out of this place.

The rattle of the doorknob turning woke Richie and he tensed, fully expecting to hear Mark's flirty voice from the doorway. The nurse blob that appeared was not Mark, he could tell because this one was obviously female even to him. She was petite and had dark hair. 

"Good morning, Mr. Tozier. I'm Miranda, I'll be taking over your care. Mark has been removed from your case by Dr. Baynes per Mr. Kaspbrak's request." Her voice was soft and sweet and she was 100% professional as she quietly opened drawers to retrieve items to help her take Richie's vitals. 

Slowly waking up, Eddie yawned and gave a full body stretch, body arching, t-shirt slipping up showing off his firm little belly. Hearing movement from the bed next to his, Richie turned, his eyes locked on Eddie's sexy little six pack and the trail of dark hair leading down from the bottom of his belly button into his track pants. Richie licked his lips, wishing he was licking all of that silky-looking golden skin and biting those perky little nipples he just knew were hiding just out of his sight beneath that soft t-shirt. He wanted to hear moans of pleasure falling from those pretty, thin lips, to watch as Eddie's amazing body writhed beneath or above his. God, he'd settle for simply cuddling with the man, holding him close. 

He wasn't sure why visions of Eddie and his friends always popped in his head clear as day but others were blobs of color. Like Clay and Mark and even, Dr. Baynes. In his head, Eddie was gorgeous, compact and delicious. 

Startled out of his lustful daze, Richie jumped when Miranda gently put the back of her hand to his head, checking for a fever. Her hand was cool and soft against his aching head. She grabbed a thermometer from her instrument tray and brought it up to his face. 

Eddie stretched again, groaning. His shoulder popped and he sighed. He sat up, his dark hair sticking up adorably in wild tufts. He smoothed his hair down, watching the new nurse run a thermometer as gently as she could across Richie's forehead. 

"98.6, it's back down to normal. That's good news, Mr. Tozier. How's your pain on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the worst."

"Seven? Maybe eight. It comes and goes. Right now, it's kind of achy and throbbing. There's some pain behind my eyes. I'm still quite a bit dizzy and sometimes I have trouble with words. It's better than before but it's also been less than two days. Dr. Baynes told me not to rush." He watched Miranda make notes on the iPad, nodding at his statements. 

"That's expected. You took a pretty solid hit to the head, Mr. Tozier. It will be quite awhile before you feel 100%. How's your vision? Are you seeing double?"

"I'm blind as a bat, honey. My eyesight is horrible. I hope some of it is due to this concussion." He looked over at Eddie, who shook his head. "My husband, the pretty blob over there, looks like he is shaking his head so my guess is this is mostly my own bad eyesight. This might sound weird but I can picture things in my head and they're not fuzzy but when I look at them, they are. I can see my husband clear as day in my head but if I turn my head and try to look at Eddie right now, he's a colorful little blob. Is that normal?"

"OK, that sounds fairly normal. Your brain recalls what your husband looked like before the accident even if you don't remember every detail yet. Dr. Baynes will be coming on her rounds soon and she'll schedule an eye exam for you sometime before you're discharged. I don't know yet when that will be." 

"His glasses broke in the accident. I haven't had a chance to get them repaired or replaced yet." Eddie offered, softly. "I might have one of the others do that while I'm thinking about it." Eddie found his phone and quickly typed out a message to the others. 

"Any restrictions on sexual activity, Miranda?" Richie asked, shooting a look at Eddie, who he was sure had turned a beautiful color of crimson at the intimate questioning. 

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Tozier. Any strenuous physical activity could cause a set back. Your heart rate needs to stay in the normal range for as long as possible for your recovery. I would say to wait at least three weeks…"

"Three weeks?!" Richie exclaimed, looking absolutely horrified. "That's forever! I'm a man with needs!" 

"Oh my God." He heard Eddie mutter. 

"I promise you that those weeks will go by faster than you think. You'll be focused on other things. Your husband will help you. And nobody said you couldn't kiss or be affectionate. Sometimes a TBI can cause a person to become hypersexual so be aware of that, Mr. Kaspbrak." She nodded at Eddie. "You may have to limit the bedroom activities if you think it could be harmful to his progress. He'll need help to the bathroom and taking baths or showers, as well as every-day activities while he recovers."

"Great." Richie pouted. Miranda shared a look with Eddie who still looked embarrassed. Eddie shook his head, his lips turning up at the corners involuntarily at Miranda's amused smile. "Can I at least get this damn catheter out so I can use the john on my own some time today?" He gestured at his lap, impatiently. "It hurts like a bitch."

"We can take it out, but someone would still have to help you to the john. I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind." Miranda said. 

Eddie's eyes widened and he looked at Richie. Richie gave him pleading blue eyes and Eddie groaned inwardly. 

"Of course, I'll help you, honey. It would be good for your circulation to get you moving around." He conceded. 

"I'll have Scott come in and remove the cath right after breakfast. Your tray should be on its way up soon." Miranda promised. "Dr. Baynes should be by very shortly."

"Thank you. You're an angel." Richie smiled. 

"Yes, thank you." Eddie said, standing up and coming over to Richie's bedside. He pressed a kiss to Richie's cheek. Miranda smiled at them and left. 

"You sure about this whole bathroom thing, babe? I'm sure one of the nurses could…" Richie began, knowing how squeamish his husband was of germy places like bathrooms. 

"I'm sure. Unless you want Mark to come back and shake it off for you." Eddie snarked. 

"Not a chance!" Richie made a face. 

"Good answer." Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie's hand. 

"Good morning." Dr. Baynes said as she came in the door. 

"Hi, doc. Can I get a second opinion on this restrictive sex thing?" Richie said as soon as the doctor stepped in the door. 

"Jesus, Rich…" Eddie sighed. 

"No strenuous physical activity for the next three weeks. I'm sorry, Mr. Tozier, but sex is considered pretty strenuous. Your heart rate should not be elevated out of normal range until your body has started healing. Miranda's notes say she covered this with you and your husband." She lifted the iPad. "She said you were still dizzy. Does that come and go like your pain or is that more constant?" 

"It comes and goes." Richie said, in a slightly pouty voice. "Miranda said something about an eye exam?"

"We will do that before you are discharged. I need to see you up and walking a bit with assistance, of course, just to see where we are and you need to pee on your own. Miranda said you're ready to lose the cath. I don't blame you one bit. Scott knows that once you've been brought your tray, he's to be up within 30-40 minutes to remove it. Okay? Now, let me check you out." She unwrapped her stethoscope and put the eartips in her ears. She pulled Richie's gown down a bit and warned him of the cold a few seconds before pressing the chestpiece to his skin. Richie hissed. "Sorry. Deep breath."

Eddie watched as the doctor listened to Richie's breathing and then take his blood pressure. She seemed satisfied with his vitals. 

"Any chance of me getting out of here today, doc?" Richie asked, looking hopeful. 

"I'll answer that after we remove the cath and I get a report that you've peed on your own. Plus, I need to see how you're doing with your mobility. You need to walk the floor with your husband and show us how stable your movements are. Mr. Kaspbrak, do you feel comfortable in assisting him on your own?"

"Though he may be but little, he is fierce." Richie grinned. 

"Beep beep, Richie. Yes, I can handle him." Eddie rolled his eyes. 

"You can handle me anytime you want, handsome." Richie winked at him, smiling. 

"Yeah, yeah. Three weeks!" Eddie pointed at him. Richie's smile dropped and he pouted. 

TBC… 

  
  



	9. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets his catheter removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I do research if I'm not familiar with things and I did do research on here but I found out that patients are supposed to empty their bladders before the catheter is removed so excuse my medical ignorance. Thank you!

Eddie was about to slide a forkful of scrambled eggs into Richie's mouth when a knock sounded on the door. Eddie's hand jerked and he almost dropped the whole thing in Richie's lap. 

"I'm so sorry, Rich." Eddie fussed with the mess, glaring at the door. A big man in blue scrubs stood there and Eddie's mouth dropped as he stared at the man. He was enormous, about 6'4" and built like a pro wrestler, with a bald head and a beard. He had a small item that looked like a bedpan, a folded paper towel, and a couple of pairs of gloves on a small tray. 

"Sorry, for intruding, guys. I'm Scott. Dr. Baynes sent me to remove Mr. Tozier's catheter." His deep smooth voice said. He placed the tray on the counter closest to Richie's bed. 

"Uh, sure, of course." Richie said, his eyes wide. He turned to look at Eddie and nudged him. "Eds, Scott is here to remove my catheter."

"Uh huh. OK, well, let me move the food tray and clean up a bit." Eddie tried to stop staring at the man about to remove the tube from Richie's penis. Richie grabbed for his hand. 

"Don't go far, please." He whispered. Eddie squeezed his hand gently to reassure him and went back to cleaning up. 

"I won't hurt you, Mr. Tozier. I've done this plenty of times. Now, that being said, this won't be pleasant. You will probably have some discomfort." Scott said, his huge hands in the air to show that he meant no harm. "I need to wash my hands first and then we'll get that removed for you." 

Scott went into the bathroom and they heard the water turn on. He came back out and went straight to the tray, putting on the gloves. He turned back to Richie, who waited nervously on the bed. 

"Can you sit up for me? I'm going to need you to lift your hospital gown so I can remove the cath, okay? Mr. Kaspbrak can help you if you like." Scott reached back and pulled the curtain around them so Richie could have privacy. 

"Eddie, can you come here, babe?" Richie called, his voice shaky. 

Eddie hurried around the curtain, eyes wide. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, can you please help me sit up and fix my gown thing so he can take the tube out?" Richie looked embarrassed. 

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Eddie directed his question to Scott.

"I'm going to lift Mr. Tozier and I need you to move his gown out of the way. We need to put this paper towel and the kidney dish beneath him. Mr. Tozier, please fold your arms across your chest, I'm going to wrap my arms around you and gently lift you up, okay?" 

Richie nodded, he folded his arms and Scott put his arms around him and lifted him off the mattress. Richie could feel Eddie pulling at his hospital gown and soon, he felt the cool air hit bare parts of him. His face flushed and he felt Eddie slide the paper towel under him and then something something else, which he supposed was the kidney dish. Scott eased him back down onto the bed. 

"You okay, Rich?" Eddie's worried voice came from his left. 

"I'm good. Can we get this over with? Please?" He sounded exhausted. He flinched a bit from the sudden touch of Eddie's hand. 

"OK, Mr. Tozier, you're going to want to lie back now and hold the sides of the bed or your husband's hand because this won't be fun." Scott warned. He waited for Richie to grab the bed with one hand and Eddie with the other before continuing. "First, I'm going to empty your bag. Then, I'm going to deflate the balloon that is inside your bladder and once it's deflated, we can get rid of the cath."

"That's a lot of steps to remove a tube from a guy's wang." Richie joked, shakily. 

Scott smirked and unhooked the bag and took it to the toilet to empty it. Eddie and Richie locked eyes and quickly looked away, both feeling kind of awkward. Scott came back and put on a new pair of gloves. He began to deflate the balloon with a 10ml syringe that was injected into a port on the catheter tube. He pushed Richie's gown out of the way, apologizing for the lack of privacy. 

Eddie dropped his gaze and flushed red as he caught sight of the length of Richie's flaccid dick. All those dick jokes Richie had made when they were kids hadn't been lies after all. If he was this big now...Eddie bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. He hurriedly turned his focus back to Richie and what Scott was doing right now. 

"...breathing like that will relax your pelvic floor so I can remove it more easily. I need you to take a deep breath and then exhale slowly, so now, take that deep breath…" Scott wrapped one hand loosely around Richie's penis and one around the catheter. 

Richie groaned loudly as Scott began to slowly pull the catheter out. It pinched and burned. He hissed and groaned as the tube finally slid out. 

"Oh, fuck! Shit, that fucking burns!" Richie cried out. He put a hand down as if to cup himself. 

Scott dabbed the tip of Richie's dick with a tissue and Eddie blanched as he saw streaks of blood. 

"Oh my God, is that normal...the blood?" He asked Scott, horrified. 

"Yep, sure is. It's not going to be fun to piss for a day or two, but he'll be okay. Let me clean him off and I can help you get him to the toilet if you want." Scott gently removed the tape from Richie's thigh. Eddie winced when Richie did. Scott went into the bathroom with another of the thick paper towels and came back to the bed. He efficiently cleaned Richie off and threw the towel away. 

"Great, thanks, Scott." Richie managed, face still scrunched up in pain. "Let's move this party to the john."

"Rich, honey, are you sure? You don't have to do this right this second." Eddie fluttered his hands around Richie's shoulders. 

"Better to rip the Band-Aid all the way off, right? Let the man help you get me to the toilet. Less for you to worry about, too. OK, Eds?" The soft pleading in his tone was Eddie's undoing. Richie didn't beg people, it wasn't his style and the trembly note in his voice made Eddie want to cry. 

"OK, Rich." He stroked Richie's face. "Whatever you want to do, babe." 

He and Scott got one railing of the hospital bed down so that they could assist Richie out of it. Richie clutched at Eddie's arm and let Scott bear most of his weight until he could stand on shaky legs between them. Eddie straightened the gown to fall as modestly as he could. Richie hissed as he took a tiny step and his sore dick objected. Eddie and Scott both looked at him but he kept taking tiny steps as they each took hold of an arm. 

Scott opened the bathroom door and the trio shuffled to the toilet. Eddie was certain that under other circumstances, Richie would find this hilarious but he'd just had a tube pulled out of his dick. 

"Okay, here we are. Mr. Tozier, your husband can hold your gown out of the way and you can do your thing. I can help to steady you or I can wait outside. Up to you." Scott said. 

"Well, you already pulled a catheter out of my dick, so you can help him keep me steady, I guess." Richie sighed. Eddie heard the defeat in Richie's voice so he didn't argue.

Eddie helped Richie move the gown out of the way as Scott held Richie's arm to help his balance. Richie swayed for a second between them as he tried to take himself in hand. Once, he was able to wrap a hand around himself, he aimed at the bowl. 

"Let it happen, don't force it." Scott said. 

"Scott, dude, please." Richie sighed. 

"Sorry." Scott shut up. 

Richie took a deep breath and tried again. He groaned as he felt the tingling sensation of urine moving through his urethra began and that loud groan became an agonized cry of pain as a small stream of urine hit the bowl. He made a noise like a sob as another stream began. 

Once he was finished, Scott grabbed a roll of toilet paper and handed it to Eddie. Eddie blinked and then tore off a short length and very gently took Richie's hand and helped him clean himself off. Scott flushed the toilet for them. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you back to your bed, okay?" Eddie nodded at Scott and they slowly turned Richie around. 

Scott removed the paper towel and the kidney dish with the catheter, depositing them on the tray. Then, he helped Eddie ease Richie back onto the bed, assisting him in swinging Richie's legs onto the mattress and pulling the sheet and blanket up over his lap after he was comfortably sitting. They made sure to be very careful about how the covers touched his groin area. Scott locked the railing back into place and found a bedpan in one of the drawers. He put it in clear view of both Richie and Eddie and then he picked up his utensil tray. 

"Ok, now, Mr. Tozier, make sure to void your bladder again in about 2-3 hours. Drink water to dilute your urine so it won't be as painful and don't hold it if you feel the need to go. That might cause a urinary tract infection. Dr. Baynes will send someone by in about an hour or two to check on you. Call us if you need us." Scott said, nodding at Eddie. 

"Thank you, Scott." Eddie said, softly. He turned back to Richie, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh, honey. Are you hurting still? Do you want some Tylenol?" 

"No. I just hate having you see me like this." Richie said, his voice shaky. "I'm so fucking weak that I can't even take a piss without causing a huge scene. It's embarrassing."

"Rich, you were hurt! A fucking house fell on you! You're not weak! You're the strongest person I know!" Eddie wiped another tear off of Richie's cheek and lifted his chin. He pressed a soft kiss to Richie's lips. "You're the reason I'm still alive, did you know that? I almost got killed in that house, but you pushed me out of the way. You saved my life. Does that sound like a weak man? You're literally my hero, Rich."

"I would die for you, Eddie." Richie said, his voice serious and Eddie knew he meant it. 

"I know you would, baby, but please don't. You'd break my heart and I'd never recover." He slid his arms around Richie, needing to hold him and wanting to be close. He held him there, Richie's head pillowed against his chest. He felt tears sliding down his own face as he caressed Richie's head. 

"Did a house really fall on me?" Richie asked, suddenly. Eddie laughed, wetly.

  
  


TBC… 


	10. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie takes steps to get released from the hospital.

Around 1 pm, a smiling Beverly peeked around the door, waving a little white bag at Eddie. She was dressed in a soft gray blouse and black pants that she had no doubt designed herself. She came in quietly. Richie was still sleeping, thoroughly exhausted from his traumatic catheter removal. He looked pretty rough, hair matted and wild sticking out of his bandages, dark circles under his eyes, patchwork quilt of colorful, healing cuts and bruises on his face. Eddie thought he was still gorgeous. 

"Poor Rich. How's he doing?" She asked coming over to perch on the edge of Eddie's rollaway bed. She didn't wait for an answer to her first question as she looked over at Eddie's sad, pale face. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Honestly? I'm not so great, Bevvie. I just want to take him home and wrap him up in bubble wrap, you know? He's been through a lot." Eddie snorted, "Fuck, we've all been through a lot, I just mean that he's kind of drifting by himself. We remember everything and Rich, God, Bev, he has no fucking clue what hell we've been through. He doesn't remember his own middle name right now. He doesn't even know his favorite color. Jesus, what are we doing here, Bevvie? I know that Bill only had the best of intentions but I should really tell Richie the truth about us not being married and let him make his own decision of what he wants to do after this…"

"Do you really think that's in his best interest, Eds? Like you said, he's alone but right now, he doesn't feel alone because he has you. He has someone he trusts and relies on. Someone who loves him. And you do love him, don't you? You always have." She took Eddie's hand and gave it a squeeze when Eddie bit his lip and nodded. "Sometimes, that's all you need to fight your way back from something like this. Let's get him better and then we can focus on the other stuff. I brought his replacement glasses. He might like to see the world he woke up to. What do you say?" She pulled out a case and opened it, revealing a pair of dark framed glasses that resembled Harry Potter's but that would look amazing on Richie. 

"Thanks, Bev. These are great. Rich will love them." He took them from her carefully and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little and patted his leg. 

"Ben is waiting to take me to lunch at Nan's Luncheonette. Do you want anything?" Eddie shook his head at the offer, his eyes on the sleeping man beside them. He didn't want Richie to wake up and be alone. 

"Raincheck?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Take care of him for us." Standing up, she gave Eddie a lovely smile. "Hey, take care of yourself too, Eds. We can always take over for a little while if you need a break." She leaned over and kissed him next to his mouth. Eddie blushed and nodded. 

She looked over at Richie one last time before she went out the door. Eddie winced as the heavy door made a loud noise as it shut. He saw Beverly through the window as she flinched and mouthed 'Sorry.' One hand lifted up in a kind of apology. He raised a hand in silent acknowledgement and she left. 

Richie stirred and Eddie hurried over to soothe him. Richie's sleepy eyes fluttered open slowly, the lids slightly heavy. He frowned adorably for a second as he registered where he was. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. You feeling okay?" Eddie took his hand, rubbing his thumb over Richie's knuckles. 

"How long was I asleep?" Richie blinked, reaching up with a fist and gently rubbing his eyes. He looked like a giant version of himself at eight years old. Eddie felt his heart clench. 

"About three hours. You were exhausted after Scott removed your catheter. Dr. Baynes stopped by and said if you were feeling up to a little walk around the wing later, you might just get out of here sometime today. Oh, and Bev brought you new glasses so you can tell one colorful blob from another." 

Richie made grabby hands and Eddie laughed softly. He grabbed the case and opened it up. 

"Hurry, I want to see my adorable husband." Richie pleaded. Eddie slid the glasses on him and stepped back. "Oh, wow. I was wrong. You are not adorable." Eddie blanched at the unexpected, hurtful remark, pain welling in his dark eyes. Richie's teasing smirk fell off of his face immediately as he saw the light dim in Eddie's pretty eyes. "Oh, Eddie, sweetness, I didn't mean it like that. Come here." He gestured for Eddie to come closer. Eddie hesitated but then came forward. Richie took his hand. "Darlin', you are stunning, breath-taking, absolutely gorgeous, and totally out of my league." Richie sighed. "Don't think I don't know that. What are you doing with a gross old man like me?"

"You're not old, Rich." Eddie protested softly, "And you're only a little gross…sometimes, but not due to your looks at all because you're kind of a stone cold fox, Richie Tozier." Eddie said and then, blushed, eyes lowering to stare at the blanket on the bed at Richie's feet. 

"Oh, honey, are you sure I'm the one who needs glasses?" Richie brought Eddie's hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss on his knuckles. Eddie's head snapped up and he looked at Richie, indignant on his behalf. He hated when Richie put himself down, even in jest. 

"Don't say that! You're a famous stand up comedian with a pretty big female following. Trust me, babe, it's not the jokes. You told us that you don't even write your own stuff! I've heard it and it's not you. But those girls aren't there for the jokes, Rich. They're drooling all over your cute butt and those blue eyes of yours. And it's not just the females either. You're a heartthrob, Rich." Eddie dimpled as he grinned up at Richie's face. Richie was blushing and looked unnaturally shy.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Kaspbrak?" Richie asked, softly. 

"No, I'm trying to flirt with my husband, Tozier. Who looks sexy as hell in those little round glasses, by the way. Holy shit, babe. Harry Potter, eat your heart out. So, you ready to blow this joint or what? Dr. B says all you have to do to get the all clear is prove to her that you can walk around the corridor twice and back."

"As long as you're with me every step of the way. So I don't fall and break my ass."

Eddie rolled his eyes, smirking. He leaned forward and kissed Richie on the corner of his mouth. 

"I promise, I won't let you fall and break your ass, dipshit. What kind of husband do you take me for?" He wore an innocent expression. 

"Um, let's see, cute, bossy, short…" Richie quickly listed items on his fingers. 

"Maybe I will let you break your ass." He pretended to be mad, pulling his hand out of Richie's with a pout. 

"Ah, no! Don't be like that, Eddie, my love. You are the beach to my ocean, the flower to my honeybee, the salt to my pepper…" Richie batted his eyelashes. 

"Idiot." Eddie said fondly, leaning back down and taking Richie's pretty mouth in a kiss. The kiss deepened fairly quickly and they jerked apart at a noise by the door. 

"Whoa! Sorry, I knocked." Ben said from the doorway, hand covering his eyes. He had a soft smile curling his lips. "Everyone decent?" He dropped his hand. 

"Not in the least." Richie declared, waggling his eyebrows at Eddie and Ben, then winced. "Eddie, don't let me do that eyebrow thing again...at least, not until I get better." He groaned, rubbing his aching head. 

"Dumbass." Eddie murmured, gently massaging Richie's head. Richie sighed as Eddie's fingers scritched through his hair. "What's up, Ben? I thought you and Bev were getting lunch at Nan's."

"We are...It's just that I know you've had… problems...with your apartment in New York, Eddie, and my dad's cousin, Vicky, lives in Newport and she's going on a European vacation for the next three months. I spoke with her and she's willing to let you and Rich stay in her apartment while she's gone so you can get things all settled before you go home or whatever. She leaves tomorrow but you can move in whenever. It's a two bedroom, two bath, just about a mile from Sebasticook Lake. Sound proof walls, nice pool with a jacuzzi, fire pit out back, uh, big king-sized bed in the master bedroom…" Ben cleared his throat nervously. 

Eddie's eyes flew wide in surprise and he stiffened, mouth dropping as he realized what Ben was doing. 'You sappy romantic sonofabitch.' He groaned inwardly.

"Rich and I will talk it over, Benny. Thanks, man." Eddie managed, his stomach in knots as he forced himself to look over at Richie. Richie looked between Eddie and Ben, his brow creased as if he knew he was missing something. 

"Hello? Mr. Tozier, you up for a stroll?" Dr. Baynes stood behind Ben. She stepped around him and Eddie didn't miss the way her brown eyes swept over the man. He frowned because that was exactly the way Richie had looked at Ben in the Chinese restaurant as he called the former chubby man 'hot'. That ugly feeling in his stomach returned and he hated himself for feeling resentful of Ben. Ben was the sweetest guy Eddie had ever known and it wasn't Ben's fault that Richie found him hot. "Excuse me." The doctor murmured as she moved past Ben. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ben apologized, stepping aside. "Guys, just think about what I said, OK? Apartment is all yours, just say the word. I've got to get back. Beverly is waiting for me." He nodded at Richie and waved at Eddie. "See you." He left, the door shut behind him. 

"OK…" Dr. Baynes shook herself and smiled at Richie. "One last thing before I can release you. You need to show me that you can walk around the corridor twice." She saw the dismayed look on Richie's face. "It's not that long and once that is done, I'll send Miranda in with your discharge papers and prescriptions." 

"You promise?" Richie asked, soft voice sounding so much like the little boy that Eddie knew as a kid that it brought tears to his eyes. His throat ached. 

"I promise. Your husband can help you. I just need to see that you can do it to a certain extent on your own." She gave him an encouraging smile. 

"OK. Let's get this over with." Richie nodded. He looked up at Eddie, who gave him a small, dimpled smile. 

Eddie helped the doctor lower the side of the bed so they could help Richie sit up on the edge of it. Richie scooted forward, hands on Eddie's forearms for balance. 

Dr. Baynes disconnected wires and attached the saline bag to a mobile iv pole so that Richie could leave the room. She handed Eddie a pair of scrub pants for Richie to put on under the hospital gown. Eddie helped Richie into them as far as they would go while he was sitting on the bed. Eddie slid an arm around Richie, taking his weight until the other man could stand steadily enough to do it on his own. He pulled the scrubs up over Richie's ass, straightening the gown around them. Richie took hold of the iv pole. Eddie stood by Richie, walking when he did, ready to assist him. Richie took a couple of shaky steps and suddenly stopped. 

"Rich? You good?" Eddie asked, one hand stroking Richie's arm. 

"I'm…yeah, I think so." Richie took another couple of steps, one hand on Eddie's shoulder, the other on the iv pole. Dr. Baynes made notes on her iPad. She stepped out of the room right behind them, keeping an eye on her patient as his husband helped him walk the corridor. Nurses smiled at the pair as they trudged down the hall. Eddie felt his ears burn as he heard some of the not-so-quietly whispered comments about how "adorable" they were together. 

Richie seemed to be getting stronger as they reached the end of the hallway. He was wheezing a bit but he was grinning. 

"Three more times around the floor, Eddie, my love?" He winked at the shorter man. 

"You are such a dork. Let's go, twinkle toes." Eddie shot back, dimples popping as he carefully turned them around. "You're doing so well, Rich. Someone is ready to go home."

"From your lips to…" Richie stopped to point heavenward. "You know…whatever." He shrugged. 

"I know. Come on, pretty boy, let's follow the yellow brick road awhile and then you can see the wizard, maybe click your heels three times."

"There's no place like home...Pretty boy?" Richie looked at him, eyebrows lifting. He flinched a little as the movement made his eyes ache. 

"Don't fish for compliments from compliments. It's tacky." Eddie replied. "Besides, you know you're good looking and you know that I think you're good looking. Hell, I just told you less than fifteen minutes ago that you're a heartthrob. Keep up, old man."

"Rude." Richie huffed, the corners of his lips curving up as he fought a smile. Their eyes met and Eddie blushed, eyes dropping and slowly raising back to meet Richie's shyly. Eddie felt butterflies in his stomach when Richie looked at him so intently. He was a little embarrassed because after 30 years of interacting with the man, Richie still had him flustered and blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush on the quarterback. 

"Looking very good, Mr. Tozier. One more time around and you're out of here." Dr. Baynes announced, cutting into Eddie's thoughts. He blinked, raising his eyes to Richie's once more. The injured man looked relieved. 

"Ready?" Eddie asked, his voice husky. 

"As I'll ever be." They turned slowly heading back down the hallway, Eddie hovering but allowing Richie to walk on his own. 

"What do you think of Ben's offer? Should we take the apartment for a little while? Just until you heal up? Six, maybe seven weeks?" Eddie held his breath, unsure of how Richie would answer this question . 

"Before I answer that, can I ask what problems we had in our old apartment? In New York?" Richie looked curious. "Noisy neighbors or…?"

"Landlord was homophobic. We were looking for another place. I wasn't sure I wanted to stay in New York. We were talking about L. A. Change of pace and all that."

"L. A.? Wow, that's quite a change of pace, Eds. Do _ you _ want to take Ben's offer? It would give us time to find a more suitable place. You could nurse me back to health in that big king-sized bed." Richie licked his lips, his eyes sliding over Eddie and Eddie's breath caught in his throat. A shudder wracked him. Richie's words burned through him, setting him aflame. 

"I'll let Ben know we've decided." He murmured. The butterflies in his stomach took flight. _ Oh fuck, what was he going to do now? _

TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally gets out of the hospital.

"Do I have to?" Richie whined, looking over at Eddie, with sad blue eyes. He frowned at the contraption in front of them. He turned his head and saw Miranda patiently gesturing to the thing. He folded his arms petulantly and turned up his nose, rejecting the idea that he would willingly sit in that rickety old thing. 

"Get in the wheelchair, Rich. It's only to the car, you big baby. It's hospital policy. Come on, let's go." Eddie patted the chair. 

"But I don't want to! I can walk all by myself, you've seen me. I'm not an invalid." Richie pouted. "No, forget it! I won't do it!"

"Richard, I am not in the mood for your childish sulking. Sit your ass down now!" Eddie snapped, watching the other man jump. Eddie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Baby, I love you, but Rich, honey, you are standing on my very last nerve. To the car, let's go." Eddie knew he sounded peevish and snarly and mean. he could chalk most of it up to nerves about sharing living quarters with Richie for the unforeseeable future. 

Richie gingerly sat down in the wheelchair, shooting Eddie a sour, sullen look with frosty blue eyes. It was only the second time he'd looked at Eddie that way since he'd woken up. The first time was before he knew who Eddie was. 

Richie let Beverly run her fingers lightly through his hair, now free of the bandages. It soothed him. She and Ben were the only other Losers at the hospital. Mike and Bill would meet them at the Derry Townhouse. 

When Richie glared at him, Eddie looked over almost helplessly at Ben, who gave him a sympathetic smile. He sighed again and stepped forward to push the wheelchair out of the room and down the hall. Bev stepped back and Richie sat as stiff as a stone in the chair. 

"Rich, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Please, let's not fight. We're almost out of here." Eddie said, softly. "I just hate hospitals and I want to take you home."

"Fine." Richie muttered, uncrossing his arms, still pouting a little. "We're not fighting." 

They reached the car and Richie would have jumped out of the chair as soon as Eddie rolled it to a stop, but Eddie touched his shoulder. The touch was light, almost hesitant and he couldn't ignore it. 

He slowly turned back and looked into those big dark worried eyes and felt all of his irritation melt away. Eddie gave him a sad little smile. 

"I'm really am sorry, Rich. I didn't mean to spoil your day by being such an asshole."

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about. And I happen to think he's amazing." Richie said, softly. "Let's get the fuck out of here, Eds, what do you say, love?"

"God, yes." Eddie grinned and turned to Miranda. "Thanks for everything! Please take this away. We don't need it anymore." He turned the wheelchair towards her. She smiled and waved at Richie before taking the chair and walking back to the hospital. 

"Are you guys coming or what? Chop, chop! Let's hit the road!" Richie called to Ben and Beverly. "I call shotgun!"

"Well, duh." Beverly smirked at him as she reached out to open the back door to Eddie's rental car. She climbed in and shut her door. Ben grinned at Eddie and got into the backseat next to Bev. 

Eddie helped Richie in and gently closed his door, quickly moving around the front of the car to open his own door. He slid in and closed the door, pushing the key into the ignition. He looked over at Richie who was staring at him. 

"What?" Eddie asked, softly. 

"What what? I can't look at my husband? He's something, isn't he, Beverly? Those dimples, those cheekbones, those eyes…God, those eyes…" He marveled, wide blue eyes fixed on Eddie's face. 

Eddie felt like he'd combust, as heat rushed to his cheeks. His ears burned and he hurriedly looked away, embarrassed. 

"He sure is, Rich." Bev answered, but Eddie could see her eyes on Ben, who looked almost as red as Eddie felt. Ben was smiling happily, eyes falling to Bev's mouth. ' _ Good for you, Haystack.  _ He thought,  _ it's about damn time.' _

"Everybody buckled in? OK, here we go." Is all Eddie said as he started the car, eyes lifting to Richie's before he turned back to focus on the road in front of them. His cheeks were still burning as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. 

"Should I text Bill and Mike?" Ben asked Eddie as they passed Center Street Drug Store. Ignoring the men, Bev glanced over and saw her old tormentor from school, Gretta Keene, standing behind the counter, blowing bubbles with her Juicy Fruit gum, a bored expression on her vapid face. She resisted the very childish urge to stick her tongue out at the woman. Gretta wasn't looking at her anyway. Bev saw the other woman look over in time to see Eddie in the driver's seat. She seemed to perk up a bit. 

_ 'Well, now, that's interesting.'  _ Beverly thought. ' _ Gretta Keene crushing on Eddie Kaspbrak. I wonder what Eddie would think of that? Ha! I wonder what Richie would think of that?!'  _ She nearly snorted a laugh before catching herself short. Richie didn't even really remember them, he wouldn't think a damn thing about that little bitch crushing on his fake husband. 

"Bevvie? You okay?" Ben's thumb stroked her hand. His pretty eyes were worried as he looked down at her. 

"Yeah, just thinking." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. 

"Rich, quit fiddling with the radio! You're distracting me. There is nothing wrong with Taylor Swift!" The music switched from a bouncy pop song to an ear-blistering Eminem rap track. "Yeah, okay, this is good, too." Eddie muttered. He still turned it down so it didn't hurt Richie's head. 

"Wow, really?" Richie sounded impressed. "You don't strike me as an Eminem fan, babe."

"Fuck you,  _ babe.  _ Don't label me. I'm eclectic." Eddie retorted. 

"Oh, yeah, baby, talk dirty to me." Richie laughed, softly. Bev laughed, covering her mouth. Ben shook his head, a smile curving his lips. 

"Shut up, dude! That concussion did nothing to improve your manners, that's for sure. You're still as disgusting as ever." Eddie groused. 

"You love me. You were about to go all Fight Club on that Mark guy for my honor." Richie reminded him. 

"Wait, what?!" Beverly gasped, her eyes shining with delight. Eddie glanced at her in the rear-view mirror, shaking his head. "Eddie, you said the guy was unprofessional! You never said anything about fisticuffs!"

"Fisticuffs? What the fuck, Bev? This isn't West Side Story or Seven Brides for Seven Brothers! The guy was a tool! He was getting all handsy with Rich and not in a professional manner, and he was hurting his head with all the fucking banging around and the goddamn bright lights. He pissed me off so I told him to get the fuck out." Eddie was cautious even now not to yell and cause Richie any pain. 

"Eds here went all rabid guard dog on that spoiled little frat boy. It was glorious. My little gladiator." Richie winked at Eddie, who fought a smile while rolling his eyes. 

"I'm average height, asshole! I'm not little!"

"Oh, I know. Those tiny shorts of yours leave little to the imagination, darlin'." Richie's voice was low and husky. 

"And on that note, we have arrived at our destination." Ben cut in, his voice full of laughter. Bev was giggling like a girl at Eddie's embarrassment. They both got out of the car and waited for the other two to join them. 

"Oh, thank God!" Eddie sighed. Richie chuckled, turning and leaning over to press a kiss to Eddie's temple. "Ugh! Get out of my car, you creep." Eddie lightly swatted at him. 

"On my own?" Richie teased, already knowing the answer. 

"No! Stay there." Eddie unbuckled his own seatbelt and climbed out. Richie groaned softly, tipping his head back as the dizziness returned when he turned his head too fast. "Rich? Rich, you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy spell." He muttered. "Give me a second." He pinched the bridge of his nose gently. Eddie opened the passenger side door and he stooped down to look in on his friend. He watched as Richie slowly blinked his eyes open and tried to focus his eyes. It took a couple of minutes, but finally those pretty blue eyes seemed to clear and Richie sat up. 

"Okay?" Eddie asked again, the concern clear in his voice. Richie gave a shaky thumbs up. "All right, let's go. Watch your head, babe. Take my arm." 

As Richie clutched his left arm, Eddie slid his free arm around Richie. Ben came around to help Eddie ease Richie out of the car. Eddie hovered as Richie slowly steadied himself. Bev took Ben's hand and led him over to Mike and Bill. 

"I think I'm good, Eds, but do you mind walking with me the rest of the way?" Richie's soft voice tugged on Eddie's heartstrings. 

"I think you're stuck with me, Tozier. For better or worse." Eddie smiled. 

"What a nightmare for you." Richie huffed, self-deprecating smile on his bruised, attractive face. 

"Rich, baby, don't you know by now that I'd follow you over a cliff. You don't remember but we've been to hell and back together and there is no one I'd rather stand next to. Now, let's go, handsome, one foot in front of the other. Our friends are waiting."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Richie mock saluted, his heart full of love for this tiny firecracker next to him. 

"You are such a dork." Eddie rolled his eyes, taking Richie's hand. 

"Takes one to know one, Eds." 

"Don't I know it?" Eddie sighed. 

  
  


TBC…


	12. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is finally out of the hospital. Eddie takes him to the Derry Townhouse.

Richie let Eddie lead him through the doors of the Derry Townhouse. He looked around the hotel with a wary eye. He looked to his left and spied the small bar. He could almost see an old man bartending pouring whiskey or scotch for the poor burned out schlubs unlucky enough to stay at this haunted house. There was something about this place that just gave Richie the heebie jeebies. It just felt spooky as all fuck. He stopped suddenly between the bar and the staircase. There was no one at the front desk to greet guests or give out keys. It seemed very odd. When Eddie turned, giving him a questioning look, Richie lifted one shoulder as far as he could without hurting himself. 

"I'm getting some serious spooky ass Stephen King vibes here, I ain't gonna lie, bud. This place is fucking creepy." He looked around at the completely deserted inn and then back at Eddie. 

Eddie gave a mirthless laugh as he also looked around at the lobby. The other four Losers were standing by the fireplace off the lobby casually chatting but the rest of the place was eerily quiet. 

"I hear you. It's not much better upstairs, I'm afraid." Eddie said, ruefully. "Come on." He took Richie's hand and they slowly walked up the stairs together. 

"Where's our room, babe? Are we at the end of the hall or closer to the stairs?" Richie asked as they reached the second floor. 

"We're the second to the end. Bill and Mike went ahead and moved my stuff into your room while we were at the hospital." Eddie said offhandedly, not realizing his slip. 

"Why wasn't our stuff in the same room from the start?" Richie asked, his lips twisted in a confused moue and Eddie froze on the landing, groaning inwardly at his own stupidity. Trying to look innocent, he turned and raised wide eyes to Richie, who stared back at him, waiting for an answer. Then Eddie shook his head as if to clear it of cobwebs. 

"You were in LA for one of your comedy tours and you came straight here when Mike called. I was at our apartment in New York. I met you here. The night I was mugged and before you got hurt…" Eddie paused, looking worried. He bit his lip and then continued. "We had a fight and I moved out into a different room. Looking back, the fight wasn't over anything that significant. Just a little argument that we let get out of control. Bevvie talked us down and we had agreed to move my stuff back over but then…we both ran into a little bit of trouble." Eddie shrugged. His stomach clenched as he heard the words spill out of his mouth. These lies were going to give him an ulcer. He hoped he had some Tums left. 

"Oh." Richie said, softly. "I'm glad we made up. Do we fight like that a lot?" He looked concerned. 

"No. No, honey. We don't fight a lot. You have this way of making me laugh, of making me smile even when I don't want to. You always have." Eddie admitted. He rubbed his neck with his free hand, nervously. The hand holding Richie's swung with his movements. 

"You have a great smile. Lights up your face and you look like an angel." Richie said, lifting his other hand to lightly touch Eddie's cheek. The heat of Richie's hand against his face burned, setting Eddie on fire. Eddie's stomach flipped at the contact and he blushed, ducking his head. 

Richie always had this way of breaking down his walls but he couldn't remember being this shy around him. There had always been this spark between them, this chemistry, but now it was about ten times stronger and charged with this undeniable sexual pull. He could tell Richie felt it, too. His blue eyes always seemed to linger on Eddie for way too long. Ever since he had woken up, they had been panting after each other like two cats in heat. It wasn't just lust, either. They had always bickered like an old married couple-the affection obvious in their bantering. Eddie had been in love with Richie forever and he had a feeling that Richie returned those feelings. And that's why this was such a dangerous situation. He was still married and lying right to Richie's sweet, trusting face. Guilt ate at him and he sighed. 

"Rich…" He began, raising his head, lifting those doe eyes of his. 

"Hey, guys. Ben and Bev are going to grab us some sub sandwiches from…oh, sorry…" Mike, who was far too observant for Eddie's liking, tried to make a quick getaway as he realized he was intruding on an intimate moment between them. 

"Mike, can you keep ours on ice or something, man? I need to rest a little. Still get pretty tired easily. Rest is best. Right, Eds?" Richie's thumb stroked Eddie's hand. 

"Right. Thanks, Mike. We'll eat a little bit later. After he recharges. Come on, Rich." He threw a smile over his shoulder at Mike and got a knowing look in return. His smile faltered as he turned back around. The butterflies were back. 

They reached room number 206 and Eddie let go of Richie's hand to slide the key into the lock. He turned the key and pushed the door open. Richie looked around the dreary room as he followed Eddie in. After flipping on the lights, Eddie took the key and closed the door behind them. 

"Home sweet home. Huh? Yikes." Richie snarked, as he perused the place, eyes wide. "I wonder how many deranged serial killers spent the night in this room?" He expected Eddie to laugh at his lame joke but the man just looked spooked. 

"Hmmm." Was all Eddie offered up, he wandered over and checked the window. Satisfied that it was locked nice and tight, Eddie turned back around. He quickly pulled the bathroom door shut, shooting a look over at Richie, who was eyeing him cautiously. 

"You okay?" Richie asked him, blue eyes concerned and wary. 

"Oh, um, PTSD and shit. From...from the mugging." Gesturing to his maimed cheek, Eddie cleared his throat and without another word, began pulling items from one of his big suitcases, only to fold them neatly and repack them. His hands were both shaking and he had lost some of the color in his cheeks. He raised them to his face and held them there for a minute as if to collect himself and calm down. 

"Baby? Eddie?" Richie approached him slowly, the way one would a frightened child or animal. "Hey, that guy won't hurt you anymore. I'm here now and no one is ever going to hurt you. Not while I'm around." He gently pulled Eddie to him and enfolded him in his arms. Eddie sighed and let him, being this close was soothing. He slid his arms around him, and breathed in Richie's masculine scent, it was clean and crisp and familiar. Eddie felt his heartbeat slow to natural rhythms. Richie's big hands slid up and down his spine. He could feel Richie's heartbeat and his heat. 

Eddie heard Richie make a soft noise and he raised his head. Richie was looking down at him, blue eyes falling from his eyes to his lips. The air around them changed, it became charged with sexual energy. Richie slid a hand around Eddie's neck and lowered his head, pressing his lips against Eddie's. Eddie moaned, letting Richie deepen the kiss. Eddie slid a gentle hand into the curls at the back of Richie's head. He felt himself melting against the taller man. He forced himself to pull his mouth away, turning his head as Richie tried to hold him to recapture his lips. 

"Wait! Wait…we can't…Richie...your head…I can't think when you touch me…when you kiss me…" Eddie confessed, cheeks fused with color. 

"You can't?" Richie murmured, pleased with this knowledge. He dropped a kiss next to Eddie's mouth. 

"Richie…!" Eddie whined. He had to be strong and resist. 

"Saying my name like that isn't really a deterrent, angelface." Richie informed him. 

"Please…doctor said no sex for three weeks. Behave. For me?" Eddie pleaded. Richie pouted but relented after pressing one last kiss to Eddie's temple. 

"Can't even kiss my husband." He muttered, sulking. He watched Eddie turn on the lamps on the nightstands and turn off the main room lights. It was dimmer, almost romantic and definitely less strain on his eyes. 

"Bill and Mike also changed the sheets so let's take a nap and then later we can have those sandwiches." 

"Can we make s'mores by the campfire and sing Kumbaya, too?" 

"Don't be a dick. You need the rest and honestly, so do I." Eddie gave him a look, the kind a parent gives a troublesome kid. It was a tired, fed up, but affectionate look. 

"Ok, Eds. Which side is yours?" Richie gestured to the Queen sized bed. Eddie flushed, he hadn't thought about it because he had always slept on the right when he was with Myra and whenever Richie snuck into his room, but he hadn't seen Richie in nearly 30 years and he didn't know the man's current sleeping habits. 

"Uh…right? You usually take left." He managed not to make it sound like a question. Richie nodded and tried to remove his shirt. Eddie quickly jumped in to help and they ended up in their boxers staring at each other. Eddie's nerves danced as he saw how muscular and filled out Richie had become. Richie felt his fingers twitch as the urge to cover his stomach became almost overwhelming. Eddie was so ripped and sexy and Richie had a dad bod, soft beer belly, moobs, and all. The awkwardness was broken when Eddie gave him a soft smile. 

"OK, I'm just going to go first." Richie said, quietly. He climbed onto the left side of the bed and laid down. Eddie slid onto the right half of the mattress. They each settled in and Eddie pulled the comforter up over them. It was nice and cozy. Richie removed his glasses, reached out and put them on the nightstand. He, then, turned off his lamp and a second later, felt Eddie move to do the same on his side. The room was plunged into darkness, not pitch black but definitely darker than it had been. Richie moved a bit, trying to get comfortable again. Eddie jumped as his ass bumped up against Richie's crotch. They both gasped. 

"Sorry!" He mumbled, and began shifting away. Richie almost grabbed him and dragged him back but he knew Eddie would fight him on it because of the concussion. His husband was fierce when it came to protecting those he loved. He had seen others on the receiving end of Eddie's special brand of rage and chose not to join the club just yet. God, but this man was something. 

"Night, Eds. I love you." He murmured, leaning forward and kissing Eddie's shoulder. He nearly groaned at the noise Eddie made. 

"I-I love you, too." Eddie stammered, his shoulder tingling where Richie's lips touched it. His body ached for Richie. He closed his eyes. Richie was recovering, he couldn't give into his impulses, no matter how strong...not yet. 

TBC… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who caught it, the old man Richie imagined is a nod to Lloyd, the ghost bartender, from The Shining.


	13. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie wake up from their nap and have a heart to heart. Richie and Bev also have a chat.

When he first woke up, Richie was hot and sweaty. Now he was also extremely horny and completely trapped, with no easy way out. 

He had woken up a few moments earlier to find Eddie plastered right to him. The smaller man had turned as they slept and cuddled up to Richie's warm body like a clingy, sexy little octopus. Their legs were intertwined. Eddie's head was tucked neatly under Richie's chin while Eddie's left arm was slung over Richie's waist and his right was held tight up against his chest. Eddie's breath hit Richie's neck in intermittent puffs of warm air. Eddie smelled so good, all warm and spicy and delicious. Like a cinnamon roll straight from the oven. Richie wasn't sure if it was natural or from a soap, a shampoo, or a body wash but it was quite addictive. 

Richie moved his right thigh experimentally and Eddie moaned sleepily against Richie's throat, pressing his lips to the tender flesh. His body arched into Richie's, their erections sliding together. Still asleep, Eddie keened, rubbing his sleep-warmed body against Richie's, mewling and wanton and sexy as hell. 

"Fuck…" Richie whined. He slid a hand down Eddie's back, cupping that perfect little ass, and pressing him close, before changing gears and gently pushing Eddie back. "No, wait… stop…Eddie...baby, wake up. Sweetheart…"

Eddie stirred, eyelids fluttering, and immediately panicked as he realized the compromising position they were in. To his credit, Richie was being a total gentleman, trying to carefully extract himself. Richie accidentally brushed a hand against Eddie's chest and Eddie made a strangled noise as his nipple tightened. They both froze, their eyes meeting. Eddie blushed and scooted away on the bed. Richie pulled himself into a sitting position, giving Eddie space on the mattress. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rich." Eddie ran a hand through his hair. He looked so distressed that it made Richie's heart ache just looking at his sweet face. 

"For what, baby? You didn't do anything wrong, Eddie. You were asleep. We're red-blooded human beings. We're married, in love, and obviously very attracted to each other. I've wanted to kiss you and hold you ever since I woke up. But the doctor gave us those restrictions for a reason and I can be a grown up and follow them even if I don't like them. Baby, you have worked so hard to help me get on the road to recovery and I'm not going to jeopardize that. We'll abstain together, okay?"

"OK, so we're abstaining until the end of the three weeks. Does that mean no hugs or kisses either?" Eddie asked, those brown eyes dropping to his mouth. 

"Do I look like I'm made of stone? Bring those lips over here." Richie made grabby hands and Eddie laughed. He slid his arms around Richie and pressed a kiss to his lips. And then another longer one. 

Eddie reluctantly pulled back. They sat there, smiling softly at each other, staring into each other's eyes. 

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should get those sandwiches Mike kept for us. We need to eat and socialize before everyone scatters to the four winds." Eddie broke the silence with a sigh. 

"Yeah, we need to get with Ben about the apartment and get the keys from him. It was really nice of him and Bev to have the movers pack up our stuff in New York and drive it to Newport while I was in the hospital. It should be ready for us by the time we're ready to go the day after tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're up to this? We can wait a few more days…" Eddie's concern for Richie was clear in his voice, in his eyes. 

"You're sweet and adorable. Eddie, you're not going to let me overdo it. You are like the best nurse ever. And you'll totally kick my ass if I try to do more than you think I'm ready for. You're kind of scary, babe." Richie gave him a fond look. 

"I'm not adorable!" Eddie looked offended and sounded defensive. "And I am ** _not_ ** scary, asshole!" Now he was grumpy and adorable. Eddie saw the amused way Richie was looking at him. "Shut up!"

"Baby…" Richie murmured, taking one of Eddie's hands and pressing a kiss to it. "Sunshine, light of my life, you take great care of me and I don't want you to worry. I promise I'll take it easy and let you guys do all the work." He crossed his heart and kissed his pinkie, holding it up. 

"Okay." Eddie sighed, dropping his head onto Richie's shoulder. "I'm going to grab some clothes for us." He dropped a kiss on Richie's shoulder and slid off the bed, headed for the suitcases. 

He silently thanked Bill for bringing up their clothes. He grabbed some worn jeans and a band T-shirt for Richie. He went back and helped the man into the shirt, watching out for his head. Richie waved off assistance for the pants. Eddie watched him pull them on before turning back to get his own clothes. He pulled out a gray polo and his softest khakis. 

"Do you own any more jeans or t-shirts? You always look like you're going to the office or something." Richie asked. 

"I have some t-shirts. And yes, I own a pair of jeans, you've seen me wear them. They need to be washed. It's not that I don't like jeans, I'm just used to dressing in a certain style." He, again, sounded defensive. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, Eds. You look amazing in your usual style. I was just curious. I just think with your physique you would look just as amazing in jeans and a T-shirt. Who am I kidding? You'd look amazing in a garbage bag. I wasn't lying when I said you're hot. Sexiest thing I've seen. Come here." He stood up and walked over to Eddie. He turned the man towards the bathroom and said, "Look at you." 

Eddie blushed, he didn't see anything special. He saw a middle aged man, hairline beginning to recede, lines on his face, creases where his dimples hid, the mole on his cheek, and sad brown eyes. He shrugged, raising his eyes to meet Richie's in the bathroom mirror. 

"Eddie, you're gorgeous. Look at these abs." Richie ran a hand down Eddie's stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Eddie shuddered at the touch. "Look at your nipples and your pecs, your arms, your thighs, your ass. You are a walking wet dream, baby. It's a shame to always hide this under boring khakis and polos. Just promise me, you'll think about wearing something different every once in awhile. Shake it up a bit. We both almost died, this is our second chance. You don't have to do everything the way you've always done it. We're alive. We lived, Eddie, so live. It's okay to not have schedules and plans and rules. I mean, yes, for some things like my recovery, but not little things like what you wear. I love you, sweetheart, but I worry about you. Sometimes I worry a lot. You're so tense and stressed out and you take such good care of me, but, baby, who is taking care of you?" Richie looked so sad that it nearly broke Eddie's heart. 

"You are." Eddie whispered, dark eyes filling with tears as he looked up at Richie. 

"Honey, I'm doing a shit job. I should be fired." Richie cuddled Eddie, nuzzling his cheek. 

"No! You always watch out for me! You have since we were kids! You make me feel safe and you believe in me even when I don't…you give me strength and remind me that I'm strong!" Eddie said, fiercely. "I love you, Rich. You ground me, you're my rock, my anchor. I need you." He turned and went up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Richie's lips. "I need you." The tears spilled over, coursing down his cheeks. 

Richie slid an arm around Eddie, walking backwards until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he sat down. Eddie ended up straddling him, knees on either side of Richie's hips. It was uncomfortable but they sat there, just holding each other. After a minute or two, Richie maneuvered them so that Eddie was sitting more comfortably on his lap, legs wrapped around Richie's back, arms around his neck, head on Richie's shoulder. Eddie sniffled, clinging to Richie. 

"It's been a really hard few days, huh, sweetheart? You have been working so hard to take care of me, to get me home, and you've been practically killing yourself to do it. Eddie, baby, we're married, we're partners, and even though I'm recovering, I want you to talk to me if you feel overwhelmed or stressed. Don't keep it inside until you explode." He rocked back and forth, big hands caressing Eddie's back, stroking his soft, dark hair. "I love you, Eddie. I just want you to take as good care of yourself as you take of me. Eat something, take a hot shower, get some sleep, that kind of thing. You promise me?" He asked softly. 

"I promise." Eddie mumbled into Richie's shoulder. After a few minutes, Eddie felt his back twinge. "Rich, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I'm getting a cramp…" He shifted on Richie's lap. 

"Eddie, sweetheart, I'm trying here, but you can't be wiggling around like that…" He gasped and Eddie froze on top of him, hands on Richie's shoulders. 

"Did I hurt you?" Eddie asked, innocently. Richie gritted his teeth and shook his head once in the negative. He lifted Eddie off of him and set him on his feet. Eddie hovered, looking anxious. 

"I'm okay. Give me a minute and we'll go eat." Richie said, eyes on his hands in his lap. 

Eddie shot a worried look over his shoulder as he went to look through his suitcases. He knew he hadn't packed more than one pair of jeans but he did have a t-shirt in his second suitcase. He sifted through his polos and found it, a soft emerald green t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and turned back. Richie was staring at him. He self-consciously smoothed his hair back and moved towards the bed. His khakis were lying on the floor next to Richie's feet. He bent down and reached for them. Richie swore softly and Eddie raised his head. 

A knock on the door had them scrambling. Eddie hopped on one foot, sliding the khakis on his right leg. Richie helped him balance and slide his left leg in, pulling them up. He let Eddie finish dressing and went to answer the door. Eddie zipped up his pants and flicked on the lights and then hurried to turn off the bedside lamps. 

"Hey, guys. Sorry to bother you. Just making sure y'all were okay." Ben said, sheepishly. He turned and Richie saw that the others were crowded behind him. He opened the door wider and turned back to Eddie. 

"We're fine. Actually about to head down to eat. Eddie just finished getting dressed." 

Ben's eyes widened as he saw what Eddie was wearing. Bev noticed too. Eddie had tucked his green shirt into the khakis and it showed off his lithe, ripped, little body. Bev wolf-whistled and Eddie blushed. 

"Wow. Looking good, Eds. You should model. Look at those muscles." She winked at the flustered man. Eddie didn't answer her. 

"Stop! You're embarrassing him!" Richie was uncharacteristically short with Bev and her eyebrows flew up. Ben bristled next to her and Bill quickly stepped in to keep the peace. 

"OK, guys, let's go back downstairs. I think we're crowding them." He patted Bev on the arm and Ben on the back. Mike, who was standing behind them, turned and headed down the stairs. Bill followed him and Ben led Bev back down. 

"Well, I fucked that right up, didn't I? Guess we should go down soon. I need to apologize to Beverly before Ben kicks my ass." Richie sighed, sliding his feet into his shoes. 

"You were kind of tough on her." Eddie agreed. He slipped on his shoes and walked up to Richie. He leaned into the taller man, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes. Richie tipped Eddie's chin up and kissed him. Eddie sighed and slowly pulled away. "God, you're distracting."

"_I'm _ distracting? Baby, you have me beat on all counts. Let's go before I decide to hell with doctors' orders." Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and they headed out. 

Ben was waiting at the foot of the stairs. He didn't look too pleased. 

"Ben, I'm sorry for being so rude up there…" Richie began, but Ben cut him off. 

"She's at the bar waiting for you." He said, his voice deceptively soft. Richie was smart enough to hear the steel underneath and he nodded, letting go of Eddie's hand. 

Richie headed to the bar and saw Bev sitting there pouring herself a finger or two of Scotch. He doubted it was her first drink. She didn't offer him one but he didn't care. He knew he'd hurt her feelings and even though he didn't remember her, he knew he'd been an ass. He pointed to the stool next to hers and she nodded at him, her eyes sad. 

"Beverly, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you upstairs. You were just teasing Eddie and I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Rich…I know you're going through a lot of shit but this is hard for us, too." She downed the shot and placed the shot glass upside down on the bar. She looked over at him with her wide, teary green eyes. "You look at us and see strangers. I look at you and I see the guy who used to be the brother I never had. We shared smokes, secrets, and I was the one you first told you had feelings for another boy. You never said who but I remember thinking it might be Eddie. Of course, I forgot about it as time went on. Life happened, as they say." She leaned over and picked up a cherry from the fruit section behind the bar, bringing it to her lips and biting it off the stem. She chewed it slowly staring at the bottle of Scotch. Richie realized she was talking herself out of having another drink. He decided to help her. 

"Let's go make sure Eddie didn't try and defend my honor with Ben. He's feisty as all get out but Ben could probably squash him like a bug." 

Beverly gave a wet laugh and hugged Richie, obviously accepting his apology. He held her tight for a moment, desperately trying to remember the girl he had once thought of as a sister. Bev kissed him on the cheek and released him. They headed back to their significant others. 

Eddie gave Richie a worried look, but once he saw Beverly's face, he relaxed. Ben did, too. He even patted Richie on the back. 

"I'm starving. Can we eat before I pass out?" Richie asked Eddie. Eddie smiled at him. 

"Poor baby. Let's get you fed. Come on." Eddie took his hand. 

"Lead the way, handsome." Richie flirted, patting Eddie on the ass. Eddie gasped and so did Beverly. 

"Richard, I swear to God…" Eddie bitched. Ben and Beverly burst out laughing. "Ugh! You're so annoying!" Ben and Beverly just laughed harder. 

"You love me." Richie grinned at Eddie's grumpy face. Eddie glared at him, brows creased. "Tell me you love me." He pinched Eddie's cheek. 

"I must be out of my mind!" Eddie growled. 

"Join the club." Bill muttered as he passed them. "Mike is driving me insane."

Eddie and Richie shared a look and both stared after Bill. 

"Bill and Mike?" Richie asked, "How long was I in the hospital?"

TBC… 


	14. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers learn something about two members of their group and Eddie gets a massage.

Mike was a bit grumpy as the group convened in the lobby after Eddie and Richie had eaten. He spoke normally to the others but he seemed irritated and a tad frosty when speaking to Bill. Bill, in turn, seemed put out with Mike's behavior. Everyone else felt awkward until Bill asked to speak to Mike away from the group. Mike sighed and followed him out of the lobby and up the stairs. 

The others watched them go silently. Ben worriedly looked at Bev and after meeting his eye, she looked over at Eddie and Eddie looked at Richie, who looked back at him with raised eyebrows. Ben cleared his throat and they all turned to him but he just shook his head. Richie rubbed Eddie's back and Eddie moved into the touch. It was like they were all waiting for some kind of explosion or catastrophic event. 

"That's not what you said before! Bill, you're not happy in that marriage! You told me less than an hour ago that you don't want to go back to her!" They heard Mike's raised voice from upstairs. 

"I know what I said, Mike! I also said that you have to let me do this my way! You have…" Bill's voice cut off and the others looked at each other again, concern etched on their faces. 

"Is that good or bad? That's not good, right?" Richie asked, his blue eyes wide behind the lenses of his glasses. 

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Eddie said, his expression determined. He hurried up the stairs and into Bill's room. A minute later his shocked voice cried, "Oh my God! Mike?! What the actual fuck, Bill? Seriously? We all thought you guys were up here killing each other!" 

The others ran up the stairs and crowded in the doorway, mouths dropping open as they realized what Eddie had interrupted. Bill's shirt was torn, his hair mussed, and his lips red. Mike didn't look much better. His shirt was unbuttoned, half off one shoulder, and his pants were also unbuttoned. 

"Oh, my…" Beverly said, softly and then burst out laughing. She muffled her giggles in Ben's chest. Mike quickly turned away to fix his clothes. 

"Way to go, Bill." Richie smirked at the man. Bill turned even redder at that and shoved a hand through his hair. There was a mark on his throat just below his chin that looked like it was bruising. 

"Beep beep, Richie." He muttered, scowling. 

"What is that? Eddie said before, too. Are you guys censoring me or something?" Richie teased. No one answered him right away and Eddie bit his lip looking at the others. Richie's smile quickly dropped off his face. "Wow, really? You guys actually came up with a phrase just to shut me up?" He looked slightly hurt at the thought that he annoyed them so much that they felt the need to silence him. 

"Sometimes you joke too much." Bill mumbled, not meeting Richie's eyes. 

"Bill, you're really not helping right now." Eddie shot him a look before turning to Richie. "Baby, it's not meant to be malicious. You know we love you. You joke a lot and sometimes you take it kind of far…" He shrugged. "It's part of your charm. You gave yourself the nickname 'Trashmouth' for that very reason." 

"Trashmouth, huh? So, I'm not just a loser, I'm a self-deprecating, clownish loser?" He noticed they flinched as he said this but didn't comment on it. 

"Welcome to the Loser's Club, asshole." Bev said softly. Bill snorted and Mike hid a grin. Ben tried to keep a straight face. Eddie glared at them but Richie actually smirked at that. 

"Thanks a lot, Red." He lightly punched her on the arm. Ben gave him a warning look and he slowly raised both arms in surrender. He turned back to Bill. "By the way, nice deflection, Writer Boy, but even _I_ haven't forgotten why we came up here in the first place." 

Blushing even more, Bill flipped him off and Richie made ridiculous kissy faces at him. Mike cleared his throat uncomfortably, his own cheeks reddish. 

"Beep beep, Concussion Boy." Eddie rolled his eyes and put a hand over Richie's mouth. He gave an outraged cry a second later. "Did you just lick me?! Gross, Rich! So childish!" He wiped his hand on Richie's chest, mouth twisted up in disgust. The others laughed, Richie included. "That's absolutely disgusting! You can't go around licking people!" Beverly and Mike howled with laughter at that statement. "Do you even know how many germs are in the human mouth?!" He glared at Mike and Beverly and then turned his glare on Richie, who shrugged. 

"Typically 500 to 1000 different types of bacteria in each mouth." Bill stated matter of factly. Eddie stared at him in surprise. "You gave me an hour long lecture in the ninth grade after I drank from the water fountain, remember?" 

"Oh." Eddie said, looking a bit embarrassed. Ben was trying to shush Mike and Beverly. Their hysteria dwindled until they were panting for air and holding their stomachs. They happened to catch eyes and Mike wheezed, 

"You can't go around licking people!" And he set Beverly off again. Ben sighed, leading her to a chair and making her sit down. Bill just shook his head. 

"It's not funny!" Eddie yelled, startling them all. Richie flinched at the sudden change in volume. Eddie couldn't help the embarrassment and humiliation he was feeling now. "I can't…I just..." He tried to explain and couldn't and that pissed him off even more. He spun around and they watched in a stunned silence as he disappeared up the stairs. Richie looked pained and ashamed of himself. He held a hand up to the others, signalling that he would go after Eddie. 

In their dim room, lit only by two lamps, Richie found a shoeless Eddie sitting against the headboard of their bed, twirling his wedding ring on his ring finger, cell phone next to him on the nightstand. He saw the haunted look in Eddie's brown eyes, the pain and the sadness on the man's face. 

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. Eddie jumped, raising wide eyes to meet Richie's. "I know you have a thing about germs. I should have never…" Eddie shook his head and Richie's words trailed off. 

Eddie patted the mattress next to him and Richie kicked off his shoes and joined his husband on their bed. 

"I know you've been through hell and you're just starting to recover from your injuries but I was hoping I could talk to you." Eddie still wasn't looking at him, he was still playing with his wedding ring. Richie looked down at his own ringless ring finger with a frown. "You don't wear jewelry. It's not how you 'roll'." Eddie made air quotes and despite himself, Richie smiled. 

"Not how I _ roll _, huh? Wow, so, I sound like a douche. What else am I too good for?" He pretended to twirl a moustache, his nose in the air. Eddie laughed softly. Richie bumped his shoulder, grinning at him. 

"Shut up, you're not a douche. A lot of people don't wear jewelry. Do you think I'm neurotic?" The abrupt change of subject nearly gave Richie whiplash. He winced as he jerked his head in surprise. 

"What? No! I mean, I wouldn't say neurotic…" Eddie makes a face and sighs at this, putting his head in his hands. "Baby, where is this coming from? Because you freaked out when I licked your hand?" Richie began to rub Eddie's back in gentle, soothing strokes. 

"No! Yes! I-I don't know!" Eddie's voice was muffled behind his hands. 

"Sweetheart, look at me. You have some issues, but, come on, Eddie, name one of us who doesn't. I talk too much and I'm loud and now I have a brain injury. We talked about this before we went down to eat. You need to take care of yourself as much as you take care of me. Give yourself a break, angelface. You're wound so tight. My poor, sweet Eddie." Taking the man in his arms, he pressed a kiss to Eddie's temple. Richie began rubbing Eddie's shoulders. "Jesus, Eddie, your knots have knots." He prodded one and Eddie hissed, arching away. "Nope, sorry, babe. You won't be able to sleep like this. Lay down."

"Rich, you're the one with injuries, I can…"

"Now, Eddie!" Richie ordered, his tone no nonsense. Eddie's eyes cut to Richie's unhappy, stern expression and he sighed again. 

"Yes, sir." He sarcastically saluted Richie before flinging himself dramatically face down on the bed. He missed the visible body shudder that went through Richie at the word 'sir'. "Asshole." 

"I will beat your ass. Now, shush, and be a good boy for me." Eddie made a soft choking noise. "Shhh. Behave." Richie crooned, big hands massaging Eddie's shoulders. Eddie groaned as Richie worked the tight knots out one by one. The smaller man yelped about ten minutes later as Richie hit a really sore knotted area on his left shoulder, digging his thumb into the muscle. "Sorry, babe." 

"No, you're not. Big bully." Eddie snorted. "Ow!" He whimpered, as Richie moved onto his neck. Richie's big hands pressed and prodded, rubbing until the muscles loosened. By the time Richie was done, Eddie was nearly asleep, so relaxed he could barely move. 

"Better, honey?" Richie asked, softly. "Maybe I should have waited until we were ready for bed. You should be in just your boxers so you can sleep better. You'd be more comfortable." He petted Eddie's hair and Eddie murmured something. "What?" 

"I should be taking care of you…" Eddie repeated. "You're the one who's concussed."

"Marriage is a partnership, my love. You give some, I give some. Now, help me out. Let's get you comfortable." Eddie slowly rolled over and Richie reached down to unsnap the khakis. Eddie jerked, his hands quickly moving to cover Richie's. Their eyes met and held for a second. Eddie's cheeks became pink, then red, his eyes lowered, lashes fanning his cheeks. Then, Eddie raised his eyes, it was almost a flirty look and Richie felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Eddie removed his hands and he gave Richie a nod. Richie shook himself and unsnapped Eddie's pants, sliding the zipper down. A shaky breath came from Eddie's lips and Richie's fingers spasmed. Their eyes caught again. Richie licked his lips and Eddie heard himself moan. "Lift your hips." Richie's husky voice ordered and Eddie mindlessly obeyed. Richie eased the pants down Eddie's legs. He tossed them towards Eddie's suitcases. Eddie was left clad in his gray boxer briefs and his soft green T-shirt. "Jesus."

"Let's go to bed, Rich."

"You can't say shit like that when I'm not allowed to ravish you. Get your pretty little ass under those covers. Jesus Christ. I need a cold shower." Richie muttered, unbuttoning his jeans. He unzipped and pushed the jeans down his legs. He sat down gingerly on the bed and Eddie helped him remove the stubborn denim. Richie nearly had a stroke as Eddie's warm hand brushed the coarse hair on his thigh. He managed to wrench the material off and toss them away. He sat there panting for a second. 

Eddie slid under the covers on his side of the bed and flipped them back on Richie's side so that Richie could slide in next to him. His hands were shaking, his stomach trembling in that 'Oh, God, I might throw up if he touches me' way that was both scary and exciting, and his heart pounding so hard he was sure Richie could hear it. Richie climbed in and their legs rubbed together. Goosebumps rose on Richie's body, his nipples tightened, and his stomach flipped. They lay next to each other stiffly, both so aroused that it was almost unbelievable. 

"Good night, Rich." Eddie finally whispered, reaching over and turning off his lamp. Richie turned his lamp off, too, after removing his glasses. 

"Night, baby." 

The endearment made Eddie smile softly in the dark and he relaxed into the soft mattress. Richie ached to hold the man, love for him practically coursing through his veins. He lay there and listened to Eddie breathe and Eddie listened to him breathe too. They fell asleep within seconds of each other, bodies moving closer in slumber. 

TBC… 

  
  



	15. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers spend their last moments together before Richie and Eddie head off to Newport.

The next day and a half went by in kind of a blur. Eddie made sure their clothes were laundered and folded and ironed. Plans and calls were made and suitcases packed. Richie did light duties and rested as necessary. He pouted during some of it and flirted with Eddie the rest. Eddie let him slide due to the whole concussion thing. Besides, Richie was cute when he pouted. Eddie's stomach did that swoopy thing whenever he thought about the new apartment. They would be alone…together. He turned and smiled at a sleeping Richie. 

Later, Eddie and Richie talked at length with Ben and Beverly about the apartment in Newport after their rental car was packed with their suitcases. Bill and Mike sat with them, trying to spend the last moments together as a group…as a club. 

"So, I gave you the keys already and your parking tags. If you need anything else, PJ at the front desk will get you that. Aunt Vicky said there is a grocery store down the street from the apartment, Hannaford Supermarket. Eddie, before you ask, there is a pharmacy in the store." Ben grinned at him as Eddie opened his mouth and then closed it again. Eddie's eyebrows rose in surprise and Richie gave a startled laugh. 

"Benny boy is getting all psychic on us and shit." 

"He's always been a bit sensitive. We all have. My grandfather had a friend who called it 'the shining'. Mr. Halloran just knew things that he shouldn't have known and granddad said that people with this gift could sense each other and read people. I don't know that we have the shining exactly, but maybe we have a glimmer." Mike said, softly, his dark eyes meeting each of theirs in turn. Eddie nodded along with Ben, Bev, and Bill. Richie looked puzzled. 

"What about me?" He asked softly, worried blue eyes fixed on Eddie. "Did I have this shining thing, too?"

"Rich, you still do. You have such a big heart and you're a fixer." Eddie smiled at him. "You can just read people and truly see them and you care so much, you bend over backwards trying to make them feel better, to fix what's wrong with them. You always seem to know when I need you, when any of us need you." He laced his fingers with Richie's. 

"He's right, Rich." Beverly added. "Sometimes, you'd just give me a look and I knew that you knew that I wasn't okay. You'd make it your duty to distract me from my troubles with jokes. Or we'd sit and smoke and talk about everything. I knew you'd be a comedian or a therapist. You took care of us in your own way."

"Thanks, Bev." Richie said, his voice breaking, tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat. Tears shining in his eyes, Eddie brought Richie's hand to his lips and kissed it. 

Apparently they could read Richie too. He now wanted so desperately to fit in with this group of people who claimed to be his friends. He was beginning to get to know them again, but he wasn't sure where he fit with them yet. He wasn't so desperate to fit in when it came to Eddie because it was obvious to Richie that they just belonged together. They shouldn't have fit so well together, but somehow Eddie's rough edges melded with his own. It was cheesy but they completed each other. Eddie was the yin to his yang…his other half. 

"We love you, Rich. We're going to miss you guys, but we're only a phone call away, all of us." Ben said, sounding a bit tearful himself. 

"Oh, don't _ you _ start crying now." Bill scolded, sounding on the verge of losing his own fight against tears. 

"You're one to talk, Billy." Eddie nudged Bill with his foot. "I hate to break this up but Richie and I need to get on the road in the next forty minutes." 

"We can still keep in touch and Skype and all of that. No one will be alone. It will be okay." Mike said softly and Eddie wasn't quite sure if he was trying to convince them or himself. Beverly's lips trembled and she stood on shaky legs. She motioned for Richie to stand up. 

She hugged him as gently but as fiercely as she could. He cupped the back of her head and held her for a long moment. She was crying as she pulled away. Mike was next to hug Richie and Beverly was pulled into a hug by Eddie. Mike hugged Eddie after her and pressed a kiss to Eddie's temple. 

"You take care of him for us, Eds." He said, voice husky. 

"I will. You have my number, Mikey. Call us."

Mike nodded and stepped back to let Bill get his hugs in. Bill also kissed Eddie, but on the other side. They pounded each other on the backs like men sometimes do. 

Ben was hugging Richie now and they were laughing as their tears spilled over. Richie squeezed Ben's bicep before turning to Bill. Bill looked at him with wet blue eyes and held his arms open. 

"Get over here, Denbrough. Were you really waiting for an invitation?" 

Bill laughed softly at that and hugged Richie tight. Eddie was pulled into a bear hug by Ben and he jokingly griped about Ben's muscles. Once everyone had hugged each other and things had been double checked and tripled checked by Eddie, they all headed out the doors to Eddie's car. 

"Call us when you get there." Beverly mother-henned them once last time before they left. 

After another round of hugs and tears, Eddie and Richie were buckled in and headed down the street away from the Derry Townhouse and the other Losers.

Eddie felt a forlorn ache in his chest and he looked one last time in the rear-view mirror at the other four, who stood waving. He blinked away tears and looked forward. 

"You okay, Eddie?" Richie asked softly, his hand caressing Eddie's thigh. "We have all their numbers and emails. As Mike said, only a phone call away." 

"I know. We've just been through a lot. All of us." He patted Richie's hand. "You ready for a short road trip, sweetheart?"

"As long as we don't end up like Thelma and Louise. Not that I wouldn't go over a cliff for you, baby, but we have had enough excitement for awhile. At least, from what you guys say. I'm kind of glad I don't remember how I got concussed but I do wish I remembered more of the good parts." Richie said, wistfully. 

"It'll come to you, Rich. It's only been nearly a week. Doctor Baynes said not to rush it. That's what this apartment is for. We can relax, I'll work from home so I can…"

"Babysit the invalid?" Even though Richie's voice held a teasing note, Eddie noticed the irritation beneath it. 

"You are not an invalid! I was going to say so we can spend some time together! Just us. It could sort of be like a second honeymoon. Except no sexual activity for three weeks." He cringed at the last part, realizing that it completely ruined the idea of a second honeymoon. 

"Yay, this just sounds better and better, babe." Richie sighed. He didn't mean to be such a downer. Suddenly, he felt bad for being so ungrateful for all that Eddie was sacrificing for him. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I know you're trying so hard to keep my spirits up. I'll try not to be such a killjoy. It will be great to spend time with you. I can get to know things about you. It'll be like we're dating again."

"Right. Like we're dating…again." Eddie's smile almost seemed nervous. The color was high on his cheeks and his back seemed tense. Richie watched as Eddie tapped a thumb on the wheel. 

"Eds? You okay, baby? Did I say something wrong?" Richie looked concerned. 

"What? No! What could be wrong with us getting to know each other again? It'll be fun. Maybe you'll even get some of your memories back. I'll cook for you if you want. I know some recipes you'll like. And maybe we can even try some new ones together." 'Shut up, Eds. You're rambling.' He berated himself as his side glance showed Richie staring at him. 

"I'd like that." Richie's lips curled up into a smile. Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He reached down with his right hand to pat Richie's hand. Richie laced their fingers together as they passed the 'You are now leaving Derry, Maine' sign. Eddie felt a weight lift off, a darkness dissipated, as they cleared it. 

"Let's go home, Rich." 

"Lead on, Macduff." Richie butchered Shakespeare with a horrible British accent. 

"Beep beep, honey." Eddie sighed, chuckling despite himself. Richie gently poked one of his dimples. "Quit distracting me. I'm trying to drive." Eddie nudged him with an elbow. Richie released his hand to rub his ribs, feigning a pout. "I didn't hurt you, you big baby."

"You're so mean."

"Yeah, yeah. That's me." Eddie replied. Richie laughed softly. "Try to behave for the next half an hour, okay? Newport isn't that far away. We'll take our stuff to the apartment and go to the grocery store. Let me know when we get there if you feel up to it. I can go to the store by myself if I have to."

"I think I can handle the grocery store, _ Mom _."

"Sorry. Of course, you can. I just meant you might be tired from sitting in the car."

"Worst case scenario, I get to ride on one of the electric carts. I'll be good, Eddie. I promise." Richie held up three fingers. Eddie almost said that Stan had been the Boy Scout, not Richie, but he didn't. 

"Okay. Deal." Eddie conceded. The road stretched out in front of them. The future was wide open.

TBC… 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dropping off their luggage, Richie and Eddie go grocery shopping and Richie has a little setback. Eddie plays doctor.

Eddie pulled into the surprisingly full parking lot of the Hannaford Supermarket. He saw the red brake lights on a Ford pick-up indicating that the driver was backing up and waited to take the space. It was a really good space, too, close to the doors so that Richie didn't have to walk all that far. 

Once they made it to the double doors, Richie had managed to snag an electric cart and he received several dirty looks until he raised his head and those people who were glaring actually saw his bruised, cut face. 

"Baby, please be careful on that. Those fucking things are dangerous, not to mention filthy." Eddie eyed the cart with mistrust, grabbing a handful of sanitary wipes. He thrust them at Richie who rolled his eyes but wiped the cart down. He tossed the dirty wipes in the trash next to the doors and started up the cart. It beeped and jerked, Eddie gave a little cry, jumping out of the way as it leaped towards him. "Holy shit!"

"Sorry, babe!" Richie said, trying his best to control the ornery little contraption. He managed not to mow down an old lady and then a mom and her two kids. Running a hand down his face, Eddie sighed and followed the startled yelps and Richie's shouted apologies to the victims. 

He finally caught up with him in the dairy section. A pretty blonde was grabbing a gallon of 2% milk for Richie. She seemed friendly but not too friendly. She didn't look like she was hitting on Richie, just being nice to the poor mangled man riding the electric death trap. 

"You know, babe, for a guy with a horrible concussion, you move pretty fast on that thing there, sweetheart. Thought I lost you for a minute." Richie's battered face lit up as soon as he saw Eddie. 

"Hey, Eddie! This is Meg! Meg, this is my husband, Eddie." Meg turned and gave Eddie a sweet smile and nodded at him, her blonde hair swaying. 

"Hi, Eddie, nice to meet you. Richie had some trouble getting the milk he needed. Richie, you didn't tell me that your guy was so cute. God, you two are adorable. Well,I've got to go. See you." Her pert little nose wrinkled as she grinned at them. She gave Eddie a wink and patted Richie's hand. 

"Thanks, Meg! Maybe we'll see you around!" Richie turned back to Eddie as Meg waved and walked off. 

"You okay? How's your head?" Richie sighed but let Eddie fuss over him a little. They argued good-naturedly over produce and frozen dinners. Eddie harped a little on Richie's eating habits but he did grab a couple frozen pizzas and a few other unhealthy items to balance out all the healthy foods. He vetoed the frozen mozzarella sticks and corn dogs though. 

"Ok, I'll give up the corn dogs but I'm not leaving without my Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia." Richie countered. Eddie nodded and Richie cheered softly, making Eddie laugh. 

"That's for dessert, Rich. You're not eating that before dinner." Eddie gave him a look. 

"Yes, Mother." Richie blew him a kiss. 

"We can always put it back, smartass." Eddie reached for the little carton. He froze at Richie's wobbly lip and big eyes. Richie used to do that all the time when they were kids because despite his grumpiness, Eddie was a bleeding heart for at least one person in his life. "Fine. Keep your diabetes in a cup, see if I care." He grumbled. Richie perked up, but Eddie could tell he was getting worn out. "A couple more things and we'll head out, okay, honey?" Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie's cheek. 

"'Kay." Richie agreed. They bickered back and forth happily until they reached the check-out lanes. Eddie began putting their items on the belt. "You don't have to do it all, baby. I can help..." He began handing things to Eddie. Eddie gave him an indulgent look and didn't scold him. 

"Oh, your poor face. What in the world happened to you, hon?" The matronly woman checking them out asked, fawning over Richie and his bruised face. 

"A house fell on me…or so I'm told. I have a concussion and amnesia." Richie almost made it sound exciting. 

"Oh, dear, you poor thing. Well, I'm sure your fella here will take care of you. Fix you right up." She gave Eddie a wink. Eddie became flustered and almost dropped a can of Morton's table salt. Richie bit back a stupid joke about being assaulted. The cashier, Alice, had one of the baggers, a boy named Clarence, bring Eddie a full sized cart and some cart wipes. Eddie and Clarence loaded it up with the groceries. Eddie wouldn't let Clarence push it out for them. He did tip the boy some money, though. Richie slowly followed him on the electric cart after they both waved good-bye to Alice. 

As they reached the exit, Richie stood up, got up off the cart, and staggered, nearly falling. As if sensing danger, Eddie abruptly let go of the cart and instinctively caught him with one arm. They almost toppled to the floor next to their full cart, but Eddie managed to keep them upright. Richie groaned. 

"Sorry! Got really dizzy. I think I stood up too fast." He put a shaky hand to his spinning head, eyes closed. "Oh, God. Whoa." 

"Sit back down." Eddie eased him back down onto the seat of the electric cart. "Easy, honey, easy." He took Richie's face in his hands. "You're kind of pale, Rich. Are you still dizzy? Can you open your eyes and look at me, babe? No? Okay, give it a minute. Do you feel like you're going to vomit?" Richie made a negative noise. 

"Is he okay?" A lanky, silver haired man with a thick mustache, coming in with his wife stood in the doorway, asked looking concerned. 

"He will be. Thank you." Eddie was a little short with the man but it didn't faze the guy. 

"I'm a doctor here in town, son, can I take a look?" He had a deep, rumbly voice and kind of reminded Eddie a bit of Sam Elliott, the actor. 

"We just moved here. He just got out of the hospital in Derry, Maine two days ago. Grade 3 concussion. He stood up from the cart a bit too fast, I think." Eddie said, defensively, but he did let the old man give Richie a quick exam once Richie said the dizziness had passed. 

"OK, boy, just follow my finger. Up here and now to the right. That's it. Good." The man, Dr. Phillip Carl, had Richie do a couple more little tests before stepping back to his wife. He turned towards Eddie. "Ok, here's my card. I think it was just a case of postural hypotension this time as you said. Call me if he has any other spells or starts feeling poorly. I'm also on call at Northern Light Sebasticook Valley Hospital." Eddie took the card and nodded, lips in a thin grim line. He didn't want to think of Richie ending up back in the hospital. Dr. Carl gave him a hearty pat on the back and a gentler pat on Richie's arm. "Feel better, son. Go slowly. Don't rush when you stand up from a sitting position. Give yourself time to heal. Listen to your friend here and let him help you. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir. I hear you." Richie said softly, sounding like a chastised child. Eddie rubbed his back, soothingly. 

"Good boy." The doctor nodded at them. The man's wife said something about butter lettuce and they wandered off towards the produce section.

Eddie helped Richie stand and moved the cart over so Richie could hold on to it. Richie looked a bit humiliated and in some pain. He was squinting, a sure sign that his head was aching. 

"Let's go home, honey. You can take a nice hot bath in that big tub. I'll run your water. And I'll fix you a steak and a baked potato and maybe some steamed broccoli for dinner. You need a good home-cooked meal after all that hospital food and take out." Eddie chattered softly to him and they walked to the car. "And then it will be time for another pain reliever. Sound good?" Richie gave a small shrug. "I know this fucking sucks, baby, and I know you don't like being treated like an invalid. I just want to help you, Rich. Will you let me help you?" Eddie rubbed Richie's arm, those big brown doe eyes wide and worried. 

"Yes." Richie sighed, "Can't say no to you."

"Yes, you can!" Eddie tried to argue but Richie quietly put his hand up to stop Eddie's rant. Eddie stopped. 

"I _ know _ that, baby. I just mean, those pretty brown eyes of yours are dangerous and I am not immune. Especially when I know you just want to help."

"Oh." Eddie murmured, blushing a little. He looked down and then back up at Richie. He pushed the button on the key fob and all the doors unlocked. "I'm going to put these away. Go ahead and get in. I'll be there in a minute." He seemed flustered as he fumbled with the keys, pressing the button to unlock the trunk. He lifted it and came back to get the groceries. 

Richie was sitting in the passenger seat, grimacing and rubbing his forehead. Poor baby. Eddie really hated seeing Richie in any kind of pain, it broke his heart. He managed to tear his eyes away to grab the bags and put them in the car. He closed the trunk and pushed the cart to the cart return and headed back to the car. 

Richie had his head resting against the headrest with his eyes closed, face pinched. He opened his eyes half-way when Eddie slid in and shut his door. 

"Ready?" He asked, buckling his seat belt. Richie gave a nod and winced, reaching up for his own seat belt. They buckled up and Eddie started the car. 

They didn't speak at all during the ride home. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence type of thing, though. Eddie just didn't want to give Richie more of a headache and Richie was trying to ease the one he already had. It was a painful, dull achy throb behind his eyes. It didn't feel as bad as it had when he woke up in Derry, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. He groaned softly, catching Eddie's attention. Eddie reached over and patted his thigh. 

Richie couldn't wait to get back to the apartment, he was actually looking forward to that 'nice, hot bath' Eddie had mentioned and he was not a bather. OK, that sounded wrong. Richie liked showers, showers were manly. He wanted to take a shower with Eddie, run his hands all over his husband's compact little body. He wanted to hear him moan, see if that golden skin tasted as good as it smelled. He wanted to wash Eddie's dark hair and soap him up and…the car came to a stop in their assigned parking spot. It was like a sheet of cold icy water poured over him. 

He blinked and looked over at Eddie. Eddie was blushing. Richie's hand was high up on his thigh, intimately stroking. Richie immediately lifted his hand away as if he'd been burned. 

"Sorry." His voice was rough, kind of raspy. 

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." Eddie countered, throwing Richie for a loop. He stared after his husband as Eddie unbuckled his seat belt and got out. He sat there for a second and unbuckled his own belt. He heard the trunk unlock and slowly got out of the car. "You okay, babe? You're not dizzy, are you?" Eddie's voice was soft and concerned. 

"No. Just a headache." 

"Okay, here, take the keys and go on in. I'll bring the bags in and you can help me put the stuff away…if you feel up to it." Eddie handed him the keys. 

"Yeah, okay." Richie said, rubbing his head with his other hand. 

"On second thought, why don't you sit in the recliner while I do this and I'll run you that bath? You look like you need it." 

"Sounds good, captain." Richie saluted him with the keys, careful of his head. 

Eddie brought in the bags a few at a time and set them down on the kitchen counter. He put away all the frozen and refrigerated items and left the others until after Richie's bath. 

"Rich? Come on, babe. It's time for your bath. Let's go to our room." 

Eddie helped Richie up from the recliner and they walked together to the bedroom. Richie sat down on the edge of the bed and Eddie fussed with the temperature of the water and made sure there were clean towels. Once the water was to his liking, he went to get Richie. 

He helped him remove his glasses and shirt, trying not to look at his bare chest. Richie had a broad chest covered in hair, it was muscled and sexy and Eddie was totally staring. His arms were muscular and strong. Eddie felt his fingers twitch with the ache to touch him. Oh God, he couldn't do this. He couldn't make it three weeks. He didn't have the will power. This was bad, this was very bad. 

"Eddie? My pants? I can always leave them on, but I think most people bathe without them." Richie had managed to push them to mid-thigh but bending down meant blood rushing to his head. 

"Sorry. Right, let's get these off." Eddie went into his doctor mode and put all sexy thoughts to the back burner. He could do this, he was an adult. He went down on his knees to pull Richie's pants and underwear down and Richie swore softly. Eddie looked up and saw Richie with a fist against his mouth, looking pained. "What?" 

"Jesus, get back on your feet. Now, Eddie, please, or we'll have to make this a cold bath...ice cold." Richie growled. Eddie scrambled to his feet as he realized what he must have looked like to Richie on his knees. He watched in embarrassed silence as Richie kicked his pants and underwear across the room. The man turned back to look at him. "Eyes above the waist, Kaspbrak, or we'll never get through this. We can do this, we're grown men. Come on, my head hurts." He headed into the bathroom. Eddie kept his eyes at a respectable level and followed him. 

Richie was already in the tub, water up to his chest as he lay back against the bath pillow. Eddie distracted himself from that gorgeous sight by finding a clean washcloth. He handed it to Richie. 

"If you're good, I can get started on the food. If you need me to stay I will." Eddie told him. 

"You worried I'll pass out, Eds? My head hurts a bit but no dizziness now. I can wash up and then soak while you cook and call you when I'm ready to get out. Go on, baby. Get your Emeril on. I'm good." Richie began to lather up his arms with the Zest soap. Eddie licked his lips, nodding. 

"If…if you're sure, Rich. You still like your steak medium rare, I hope."

"You'd know more than I would but it sounds delicious." Eddie helplessly watched him lather his chest next. "Oh, leave the door open so I can call you." 

"Right. Steak. Medium. Coming up. Okay." Eddie shook himself and walked out. He was shaking as he walked down the hall. 

By the time Eddie reached the kitchen, his heartbeat had returned to normal. He washed his hands and busied himself taking the steaks out of the refrigerator. Next, he began washing and scrubbing two large russet potatoes, poking holes in them and wrapping them in tin foil. 

He took out a large pan and some olive oil, turning on the burner. He poured a small amount of the oil into the pan and added a pinch of sea salt and black pepper. He popped the potatoes into the preheated oven and turned back to the meat. The steaks were added to the pan, one at a time, each sizzling. He took a pot out and filled it with water and put it on a smaller burner to boil. After it started bubbling a bit, he found a steam basket and added some broccoli to it after cleaning the green florets. He turned the meat and checked on the potatoes. 

He looked at the clock and bit his lip. The broccoli and potatoes had a while to go and he didn't dare leave the steaks on their own. 

Sighing, he set the table and went back to flipping the steaks. They were browning beautifully and smelled delicious. 

"Rich? Baby, you okay?"

"Ready when you are, Eds." Richie called back. "Food smells amazing!"

"Five minutes and I'll come help you out. Don't even think about climbing out of there by yourself."

"Yes, dad." Well, that was a boner killer if there ever was one. Eddie frowned. 

Rolling his eyes, he turned off the burners. Next, he found a nice serving dish and put the steaks on it. He dished up the broccoli into a small bowl and using an oven mitt, retrieved the potatoes. He put those on the dish next to the steaks. He placed the dish in the oven to keep it warm. 

He washed his hands again and went to the bathroom to help Richie out of the tub. Richie saw him in the doorway and smiled, leaning forward to unstop the drain. Eddie grabbed a towel and moved towards him. Richie grabbed the support bar on the wall that Ben's aunt Vicky luckily had already installed. Eddie took his arm and helped him stand. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie and stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat with his right foot. Eddie held him steady as he moved his left foot to the bath mat. 

"Careful, sweetheart. Easy. Okay, stand there and wrap that around. I'll get another towel to dry you off." Eddie hurried to grab another towel. He turned around just in time to see Richie fling the original towel wide, baring everything before wrapping it snuggly around his waist. Eddie fumbled the second towel, grabbing it out of the air and holding it out like a shield. "Here!" He yelped. Richie jumped. 

"Thank you?" His voice went higher at the end like a question. He took the towel and began to dry himself off. Eddie muttered something about setting out clothes for Richie. Richie watched in bewilderment as Eddie stomped out of the bathroom. 

He heard Eddie rifling through the drawers in the dresser and looking through his clothes in the closet. He sighed and headed out of the bathroom and collided with Eddie, who had come back to fetch him.

"Ow!" Richie rubbed his chest. "Jesus!"

"Oh my God!" Eddie didn't look hurt, he looked horrified. He ran his hands over Richie's chest and shoulders. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Richie caught his hands in one of his, a pained look on his face. He used his free hand to cup the back of Eddie's neck and he pulled the smaller man into a hungry kiss. Eddie moaned, first kissing him back and then wrenching his head away. "No…no, we can't! We can't." He stepped back and Richie let him go. Eddie put his hand to his mouth, gingerly touching his tingling lips. He looked at Richie, brown eyes sad and wistful. "Get dressed and come eat."

"Eddie…" 

"Please? Kisses like that lead to touching and you're half naked right now and I'm running out of willpower. I'm really trying here, babe." Eddie smoothed his mussed hair with a shaky hand. 

"Okay." Richie said, softly, not in the mood to fight. He saw Eddie close his eyes and turn away. He ached to reach out and touch him but knew it wasn't a good time to do so. Eddie looked back at him one last time and then he headed out to the kitchen. 

This was going to be his first home-cooked meal since Derry and no matter how difficult it was to keep his hands to himself, he was not going to ruin this for Eddie. He'd have to suck it up and play by the rules for at least another week and a half. Easy peasey. 

He replayed the kiss in his mind. He heard the sweet little moan Eddie had made against his lips, felt Eddie melt against him. Richie was sure if Eddie hadn't called a halt to things that he would have had the man upside down and naked on the king sized bed within minutes. His body throbbed and he groaned softly. 

"Enough, dammit. He said no." Richie chastised himself. He grabbed the towel and unwrapped it, tossing it on the bed. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and the clothes Eddie had left for him. 

"Rich, the food is ready! Are you coming?" Eddie's voice rang out from the kitchen area. 

"I wish I was." Richie mumbled, "God, I wish I was." Out loud he said, "I'll be right there!" 

This was going to be a long week and a half. 

TBC… 


	17. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie adjust to their new surroundings. Myra reaches out. Eddie deals with some inner demons.

Eddie's phone blew up the next morning at 5:30 am. His message notifications pinged endlessly. Myra. Myra. Myra. Oh my God, Myra. She left one message after another. Jesus Christ! 

Praying that the notifications hadn't woken Richie, he grabbed the phone off the nightstand and took it with him to the kitchen. He went out onto the balcony and shut the door behind him. He skimmed through his texts, groaning. There was also a voicemail. He punched in his code and listened to it. 

"Eddie bear?! Eddie, answer me! Eddie, you're scaring me so bad! Edward Francis Kaspbrak, this is your wife! Call me back! I mean it, Eddie!" He yanked his phone away from his ear as his wife's shrieking pierced it. Her nagging voice grated on his every nerve and he was extremely tempted to just hurl the phone as far as it would go. He grit his teeth. 

His stomach churned as guilt nearly drowned him in waves. He was cheating on his _ wife _. He was in love with someone else, a man, a wonderful, caring, funny, loving man who loved him back. He wanted Richie, he wanted to be with him, to have Richie's hands on him, his lips, his body. His body thrummed with just the thought of it all. 

_ "I promise you, I have never been unfaithful and I'm not interested in anyone else…" _

The words he spoke to Richie at the hospital popped back in his head and the guilt he had been feeling doubled. He was such a goddamn hypocrite. He had to either tell Richie the truth or tell Myra that he was in love with someone else. Eddie raked a hand through his hair, his mind spinning. He felt light-headed and his heart was pounding. His stomach churned. He would have to call her back and tell her it was over. He couldn't stay married to Myra, it wasn't fair to her or to Richie. Sweet, handsome Richie with his beautiful blue eyes and his traumatic brain injury. Eddie prayed he wasn't having a heart attack or a stroke as his anxiety ramped up. He took in deep breaths and thought happy thoughts. Slowly, his heart returned to normal rhythms and his head cleared. He typed out a text to his wife. 

"I'm okay, Myra, I promise. Can't talk now. I'll call you as soon as I can. Love, Eddie." He hit send, exiting the message app and powering off his phone. Vague and kind of dismissive but it let her know he was still alive. He opened up the balcony door and creeped back to the bedroom. 

Richie was sitting up in bed, looking sleepy and confused. His hair was a bird's nest of riotous black curls. He gently rubbed his eyes. 

"You okay, Eds?" He asked, softly. He was beautiful and sleep rumpled and Eddie's heart thumped at the sight of him. 

"Yeah, sorry, sweetheart. Someone was texting the wrong number. Didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, Rich." He leaned over and brushed a kiss next to Richie's mouth. Pulling back, he set the phone on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. Richie sighed happily and snuggled up to him, his big body was nice and warm. Eddie made a soft purring sound as they cuddled close. Richie stroked his head, mussing his hair. 

"I miss you when you're gone, Eddie." Richie murmured, hand still petting Eddie's soft dark hair. Eddie felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He blinked. 

"I'd never leave you, Rich. It would take a hundred men or more to drag me away." He promised, caressing Richie's broad chest with one hand. 

"OK, Toto. And you also blessed the rains down in Africa." Richie snorted. Startled out of his melancholy by the unexpected retort, Eddie whapped him lightly on the chest. 

"Shut up! You know what I mean." Eddie snickered, unable to help it, making Richie laugh out loud, which set Eddie off. "I hate you so much! You absolute dick!" He managed between bouts of gaspy laughter. 

"Lies! Lies and untruths! Tell me the truth, Eduardo, you love me! You adore me!" He said it in a high pitched voice, batting his eyes at Eddie, only wincing slightly as he did. 

"Go back to sleep, _ Ricardo _, you big dork." He sighed, kissing Richie's chin. "Ow! Baby, I think your five o'clock shadow punctured my lip. You need a shave." He lightly touched the tip of his pink little tongue to his bottom lip. 

"They call that karma, my love. You were being mean to me so my beard got mad and it bit you." Richie poked him gently in the side with one finger. 

"Your...your _ beard _ did not get mad and bite me. You're insane." Eddie chuckled, shaking his head. Richie poked him again, the finger teasing at his ribs. "Stop. That tickles. Richie!" Richie tickled him for another couple of seconds and pressed a soft kiss to Eddie's lip. 

"I'm sorry that my beard bit you. Does that feel better? One more?" Eddie flushed, a wonderful, warm feeling flooded him as Richie kissed him again. He wasn't used to laughing in bed and flirting with a partner like this. He hated himself for enjoying it. He closed his eyes and kissed Richie back one last time before pulling away. He laid his head on Richie's shoulder, snuggling up to him. 

"Go to sleep. It's way too early for you to be awake. You still need to rest." He kissed Richie's collarbone. 

"Yes, dear." Richie sighed, stroking Eddie's back. He gave a soft yawn and nestled back down into the warm sheets with Eddie. They fell asleep quickly. 

Eddie awoke to a skittering noise. He blinked and sat up, shivering. It was freezing. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized he wasn't in Newport anymore and Richie was not beside him any longer. He heard himself whimper as he recognized the dark caverns and rocks from Pennywise's lair deep beneath the creepy, disgusting, crumbly house on Neibolt Street. _ "I don't want to be here! I wanna go home!" _He heard his words to Ben at the Jade of the Orient ring in his head. 

"No…no! This isn't real." He murmured, leaping to his feet. He looked around in alarm. He was alone, he heard shuffling sounds but didn't see or hear the spider or the clown. "This…this isn't happening. It isn't real!"

"Did you miss me, Eds? Did you really think I was dead? You can't kill me that easily. But Richie sure tried, didn't he?" Eddie whirled, yelping as he recognized the lumpy, dirty figure shambling towards him. It was Henry Bowers. He was grinning with yellow teeth, blood was caked on his head and there were dried blood smears next to his nose as well. His chest had a deep puncture wound where Eddie himself had stabbed the man with his own knife. Henry still wore the filthy camo green jumpsuit he had been issued as a patient of Juniper Hill Psychiatric Hospital. 

"He did kill you! I saw it! You had an ax in your skull after you tried to kill Mike! This isn't real!" He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again, wishing and praying to be back in bed next to Richie. 

"Oh, I'm very real. I'm in your head, Eddie. You keep me alive. You keep me alive with your fear…it's almost real enough to touch." Henry chuckled in that creepy way of his that still made Eddie's skin crawl. "Tasty, tasty beautiful fear! You'll float soon enough, Eddie." Pennywise's freaky voice came out of Henry's mouth and Eddie jumped as three orange pom poms fell out afterwards. Henry gagged and choked and when he looked up, his face was covered in the white greasepaint the clown always wore. "We all float down here!" The Henry thing croaked. 

"Fuck you! We beat you! You're dead! And we survived! The Losers beat you! You're not real! Get out of my head!" Eddie screamed. 

Henry and the lair faded into smoke. It smelled unfamiliar and made Eddie cough a little. He saw a cloud of the smoke form a turtle. The turtle looked like it smiled at him as it faded away to nothing. Once the turtle was gone, Eddie heard bells. He frowned. He didn't remember bells in the house on Neibolt. 

"Eds!" Richie's frantic voice had him jerking to a sitting position. He was back in Newport, in the big king sized bed with Richie. "Eddie, your phone!"

"Edward Kaspbrak speaking!" He managed breathlessly, after grabbing up his phone. He didn't bother to check the caller id. 

"Eds, are you okay, sweetie?" It was Beverly. She seemed concerned with the abrupt way he had answered the phone. 

"Bevvie! I'm…I don't know. I think I'm okay now. Bad dream. Horrible dream." He quickly looked over at Richie, who looked worried. "It just took me by surprise, that's all." He said, really meaning those words for Richie and not Bev. 

One of Richie's big hands rubbed his back. He relaxed into the sweet, gentle touch. 

"Pennywise? Yeah, I've had a couple of those myself. We killed IT, Eds. YOU helped killed IT." She stressed the word 'You'. 

"I know. I know I did. It was also the 'mugging'. I'll work through it eventually. I just need to get settled and find a good therapist. I promise I won't let this thing take over my life."

"Good to hear, honey. How's our boy?"

"Richie is doing pretty good, actually, considering." Richie smiled at him, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "We just woke up so I guess I need to get us breakfast and unpack some more of the boxes."

"Okay, well, I won't keep you. Ben and I just wanted to check in. He says hi." Eddie heard a muffled voice saying something on Beverly's end of the line. 

"Tell Benny that we said hi back. Give him our love, will you? We love you, Bev." Eddie said softly, watching Richie intertwine their fingers as he took Eddie's hand. Eddie smiled at him, his stomach swooping. 

"Love you guys, too." She sniffled a little. "Talk to you soon, Eds."

"Bye, Bev." He murmured, dark eyes locked on Richie. Eddie hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. Richie lifted his free hand to Eddie's face. His thumb caressed one of Eddie's high cheekbones. 

"Hey, you really okay, handsome? You still look a little spooked." His blue eyes were worried and tender all at once. 

"Better now that you're here with me. That…dream was a real sonofabitch." Eddie blew out a breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. He pulled Richie into a hug, needing to be close. They snuggled on the bed for a long moment. 

"You want to talk about it?" Richie finally asked, already knowing the answer. Eddie shook his head no. "Okay, well, in that case, can you spot me in the bathroom? I don't mean to ruin this moment but I really have to piss like a racehorse." He said next to Eddie's ear. 

"Oh, my God. You are so gross." Eddie whined, struggling out of Richie's grasp. He slid off the bed, motioning impatiently. "Well, come on, Secretariat, let's go." 

"You know, babe, you're about the right size for a jockey. All cute and compact and little." Richie remarked as they awkwardly shuffled into the bathroom. 

"I thought you wanted my help. I will leave your ass stranded at the toilet." Eddie threatened, glaring at him, little crinkles on his forehead. 

"No! I'll be good, I promise! I really have to go. Just make sure I don't fall in." Richie fought a smile at Eddie's withering look. "Sorry! I'm sorry. You can plug your ears and everything." 

Eddie rolled his eyes and held Richie's arm as he helped him rearrange his clothes so he could relieve himself.

After he was finished and they had pulled up Richie's boxers, Eddie ordered him to wash his hands. Richie pouted as he did so. 

"I'm a grown man. I know to wash my hands after taking a piss. Sometimes I think you think I'm an idiot." He muttered, good mood dissipating. He hated when Eddie treated him like an invalid, even worse, like a child. He dried his hands on a hand towel. 

"You are _ not _ an idiot. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. And, trust me, I know you're a grown man." The last part was said softly, Eddie's eyes swept Richie's body and he flushed, turning away to wash his own hands. Richie trailed a hand up his back, playing with the soft strands at the nape of Eddie's neck. Eddie shuddered, head rolling, back arching. Their eyes met in the mirror. Richie slid his arms around Eddie's waist, Eddie's dripping hands clutched at Richie's forearms. He leaned back against Richie's broad chest. The coarse hairs scratched his back, Richie's nipples pressed against him. Eddie bit back a moan. 

"I'm sorry, too, none of this is your fault either, Eds." Richie's hands slid over Eddie's warm skin. He pulled his husband closer, nuzzling Eddie's ear. He felt the smaller man shudder in his arms. He groaned softly as his dick twitched in his pants. This no sex thing for three weeks was killing him. He ached to lay Eddie down and relearn his body, with his hands, his lips. The clean, masculine scent of the man was driving him insane. Eddie's soft whimper told him that the other man was just as conflicted. "So beautiful, Eddie. My hands itch just to touch you." He pressed a sweet kiss to Eddie's earlobe before reluctantly letting him go. He didn't miss Eddie's forlorn little noise as he moved away from him. 

Eddie heard himself whimper as Richie pulled away. He immediately hated himself for it. His skin itched, his dick throbbed. His heart ached for Richie. Richie cleared his throat softly. Sighing, Eddie forced himself to grab a hand towel and dry his hands off. He replaced the towel and took Richie's hand. 

"You want pancakes or cereal?" He asked as they walked to the kitchen. 

"Is that an actual question, Eds? Pancakes, of course!"

"Blueberry or chocolate chip?" Eddie already knew the answer but asked anyway. 

"Chocolate chip!" Richie declared. 

"You got it. Can you grab the chocolate chips out of the freezer for me?" 

Richie did and at Eddie's urging, sat at the dining table while Eddie cooked the pancakes for him. 

"You're like Iron Chef Eddie. It's hot, baby."

"It's just pancakes, Rich, and yesterday was just some steak and baked potatoes. It's not as fancy as you may think." Eddie said, but he looked pleased. 

"You make it look easy. I'd probably burn water." 

"Somehow, I doubt that. You used to bake when we were kids. Your specialty was fudge brownies with this amazing toffee topping. You'd do these crazy voices as you'd stir the batter. I think you even did your own version of the Swedish Chef." Eddie grinned. 

"From the Muppets?" Richie shook his head, smile tugging at his lips. "So I was good?"

"You did some great voices. When we were ten, you wanted to be a radio deejay…" Richie watched as Eddie folded the chocolate chips into the pancake batter with a spatula. 

"I meant the baking but that's cool." 

"Oh? Yeah. Brownies, cookies, cake. Your mom taught you. Not all of them were masterpieces but you did a pretty good job for a kid. It was all edible, you never burned anything, that I'm aware of." Eddie began to drop the batter into a sizzling, buttered pan. 

Richie's nose twitched and his stomach growled. He stood up and slid past Eddie, starting up the coffee maker. Eddie tossed him a smile over his shoulder. Richie patted Eddie on the ass as he reached past him to grab two coffee cups. 

"Cream or sugar, baby?" Richie purred. 

"Black as my soul." Eddie teased and Richie blew a raspberry at him, doing a thumbs down. Eddie just laughed. 

"You must be able to drink it that way because you're such a sweet thing, you don't need anything else." Richie waggled his eyebrows, not wincing as much as he had the day before. 

"Someone's angling for extra pancakes." Eddie smirked at him. 

"Is it working?" Richie waited until Eddie turned and did his wobbly lip thing. 

"Oh my God, that's cheating! Stop it! Here." Eddie added a fourth fluffy pancake to Richie's plate. "Sit down and I'll bring you syrup."

"Thank you, baby. You're the best."

"Don't you forget it, Tozier." Eddie said. 

TBC… 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie fix up their apartment and then Eddie makes a mistake and feelings get hurt.

The next few days had them unpacking boxes and organizing the apartment. Eddie normally would have been ordering Richie all over but with Richie's concussion, they had to be careful with what he could do. Eddie put him in charge of their blu-rays and DVDs, as well as their books. He smiled as he watched Richie merge their stuff. If there were doubles of items, those were put aside for either donations or resale. 

"Ready for a break, baby?" Eddie asked, after seeing Richie roll his neck around and stretch a bit. "I made some lemonade and we have that coffee cake that Mrs. Snell brought over last night." 

One of the ladies who managed the apartment had brought them something sweet to welcome them to the complex. She was a nosy old broad who wanted to check out the new homosexuals in apt 1C. Richie told a mortified Eddie later that he was just waiting for the woman to ask which of them was the girl in their equation. That had kept Eddie up nearly all night. Richie slept like a log but even with the concussion, the man seemed to have no shame. 

"It would be rude not to eat it. And one of us has to return the dish." Richie shrugged, smirking at Eddie's discomfit. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be a perfect gentleman. I'll Eddie Haskell the old dear."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Eddie said, under his breath as he grabbed the cake plate, placing it on the counter near the breakfast nook. 

"Didn't quite hear that, sweet cheeks." Richie said from right behind him. Eddie jumped, thankful he didn't have a knife in his hands. 

"Jesus, you're like a damn cat!" Eddie complained, frowning at him. 

"I always land on my feet?" Richie grinned wickedly at him. 

"No." Eddie rolled his eyes. "No way. You're a klutzy bastard and you know it." 

"I can sleep anywhere?" He poked Eddie gently in the side. 

"Is that a real question?" Eddie scoffed, trying not to smile. Richie could, in fact, sleep in crazy places for someone so tall and formerly gangly. 

"I purr when you scratch my ears and my belly?" Richie said in a husky voice, nuzzling Eddie's graceful neck. He heard the low whimper Eddie couldn't hide. 

"Easy, tiger. You know the rules." Eddie sighed, ruefully. Richie pressed a light kiss to the underside of his jaw and pulled away. 

"One of these days, Kaspbrak, I'm going to rock your world again, gorgeous. You can't hide behind rules forever, I'll remind you what you're missing." He rubbed his hand low on Eddie's back right above the sweet swell of his ass. 

Eddie groaned softly, dropping his heated face into his cool hands. Richie was going to kill him. He turned and peeked through his fingers at the taller man. But, oh God, what a way to go. 

Richie raised his head and Eddie turned back to the cake. He made himself get a knife and cut them slices while Richie got them glasses of lemonade. 

They sat at the breakfast nook and ate in silence. They kept shooting glances at each other, blushing and smiling softly. It felt like a first date, awkward, but sweet. 

Richie went back to sorting stuff in the living room and Eddie took care of their dishes. 

Once the dishes were taken care of, he needed to call his supervisor, Alan, and set up another conference call with someone in their Chicago office. Eddie sat at his desk in the corner of the living room for his call, his computer headset on. He looked like the cutest remote customer service representative ever. Richie liked listening to Eddie be professional on the phone. Eddie's tone of voice was crisp and precise with his colleagues, but firm and kinder with clients. He was very good at his job. Richie decided that he could listen to Eddie for hours. 

There was a sharp rap at the door. Richie flinched a little at the noise but hurried to look through the peephole. It was a blonde lady about his age in an Amazon uniform standing in the hall. He briefly wondered what Eddie had ordered from Amazon. He opened the door, eyebrows raised. 

"Mr. Tozier?" She asked, green eyes inquisitive. He nodded. 

"Yeah. Hi." He mumbled. 

"This is yours, sir. Have a great day." She handed him a slim package. He blinked down at it as if it would bite him. He watched her walk down the hallway and then ducked back into the apartment. 

"Who was at the door, baby?" Eddie called out from the living room. He was obviously finished with the call or the client was on mute. 

"I got a package. From Amazon." He shook the package gently. 

"Oh! I got you a new phone. Yours was broken when the house collapsed. Open it up. It's the same model you had before. I hope you don't mind." Eddie looked a little worried that his gift wouldn't be well received. He removed the headset and smoothed his hair. 

"Why would I mind? You got me a phone." Richie gave him a smile, it was shaky but there. He opened the package and found the latest iPhone. "Whoa…wow. Ok, so let's set this bad boy up." He looked at Eddie. Eddie gave him a soft smile and stood up. He nodded towards the sofa so they could sit together and set up the new phone. 

"Now, the doctor did say to limit your time on these types of devices because it's not good for your eyes or your head to stare at a small screen for too long. But we can set up the basics for now and you can download a few apps. Maybe not too many social media ones…" Eddie mused. "You can add contacts and set up email and voicemail. Of course, we'll have to start from scratch because the old phone is toast. Shit, I don't know your manager's information. I guess I could look it up or…" He looked up at Richie and realized two things, one: he was rambling, and two: Richie was sitting as stiff as a statue. "Rich?"

"The only person I really know is you. I don't have any contacts, Eds." He was biting his lower lip and Eddie realized with a sharp sudden pang what a stupid 'gift' this iPhone was. Richie didn't remember anyone and the people he did know were complete strangers…even Eddie, his loving, supportive (lying, deceitful) husband. Richie was all alone in the world and Eddie had just inadvertently made that point clear as crystal. 

"Oh, Rich…" He whispered sadly, his throat ached and his eyes burned. "I didn't mean…" He broke off, lost for words. He was such a fucking idiot, a stupid, shortsighted, insensitive asshole. 

"I know. I know you didn't. It was a sweet idea, babylove. You know what? Why don't you program your mobile number in and set up a pin for me? I'm going to go on the balcony. I need some fresh air." Richie pressed a very brief kiss to Eddie's cheek and stood up. Eddie felt as if he'd been punched as he heard Richie sniffle as he wrenched open the patio door. Tears slid down his face as he dropped his head back against the back of the sofa. He pressed a fist against his mouth as he tried not to break down. His heart felt like it was breaking. He knew he had to give Richie space but it killed him to be the cause of the other man's pain. 

_ "It was a sweet idea, babylove…I need some fresh air…" _

Eddie put his face in his hands and broke down, collapsing on the sofa. 

TBC… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was short. I'll work on a longer next chapter. Thanks! 😌


	19. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are apologies and tears and another cooking lesson. Richie has questions and Eddie has more lies.

In his bathroom, Eddie took some tissues and blew his nose. He screwed up the mess and threw it in the trash can. He splashed his face with cold water and gently patted it dry. He winced and looked up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His nose was red and his eyes bloodshot. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed his Visine. He squeezed some in each eye, grabbing a towel and dabbing at his cheeks. He lowered the towel, blinking. Not much better, but that couldn't be fixed. His cheeks were still fairly splotchy from his meltdown. He let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the bathroom. 

He picked up Richie's new phone and began to set it up. He created a four digit pin and an email account for Richie, as well as an Apple id. He added his phone number and contact info, Mike's and the other Losers' too, just in case. He used his laptop to look up Richie's manager, Steve Covall. He put the contact info in his own phone and decided to save it for Richie. 

Eddie went to the kitchen and found some rubber gloves and began to scrub the kitchen from one end to the other. Half-way through, Richie came back in and sat down at the table, watching Eddie scour the white and gray tile backsplash above the stove. 

"I'm sorry, Eds." He said, softly. His voice was scratchy and just a little bit rough from crying. His eyes were also bloodshot and red-rimmed, the tip of his nose matched Eddie's. 

Eddie froze, his hands pausing mid-scrub. He dropped the sponge on the counter and looked over at Richie. His big brown eyes were sad and somewhat troubled. 

"Why are _ you _sorry? Rich, I'm the one who…" Eddie began, raising an arm to wipe his brow before realizing he was wearing gloves. He wrestled them off with an irritated grunt and tossed them carelessly in the sink. 

"Who, what? Uprooted his entire fucking life to move to a new town for the next three months and nurse me back to health? Who is working his adorable ass off remotely so I don't overdo it? Eddie, I'm the ungrateful whiny little bastard who made you feel like you're aren't enough. I said I didn't have any contacts and I started feeling sorry for myself but the truth is, I am _ not _ alone. I have _ you _ and you are more than enough. Baby, you are the _ most _ important contact I have. I'm sorry for being such a self-absorbed asshole and I love you." Richie stood up gingerly from the chair and walked towards Eddie. 

"I love you, too. I set up what you asked me to do and whenever you're ready, you can use the phone. I will try to stop treating you like a kid or an invalid because you're neither. As you have probably figured out, I like to be in control. And I think it's time we talked about that." He stopped, putting a hand on Richie's arm. "Let's sit down over here because this is probably going to take awhile." He took Richie's hand and led him to the sofa in the living room area. 

"Story time?" Richie's lips curved up. "Are you going to finally tell me about the life and times of Richard Wentworth Tozier?" 

"Sorry, baby, this is not your life story, it's mine. No cheating on the exam, remember?" Eddie tapped a finger to his own forehead. 

"Ugh. You sound like that nurse, Clay. Fine. Tell me all about yourself." They sat on the sofa. Richie looked at him adoringly and Eddie felt himself blush. 

"OK, so, uh, here's some more stuff you don't remember about me. I am an only child, just like you. My dad died of cancer when I was five." Richie flinched, lightly squeezing Eddie's right knee in acknowledgement. Eddie continued, "My mom, Sonia, was a fairly large woman. She took Dad's death extremely hard and ate a lot to comfort herself. I developed double pneumonia not long after Dad died and mom was terrified that I would die, too, and leave her all alone. She decided that she would protect me from myself and the evil, disease-ridden world around me. Mom took me to the doctor or the ER for every little cough, cut, bruise, or ailment. I began to have a lot of anxiety about my 'illness' and imminent death, which resulted in severe panic attacks, as I'm sure you can imagine. Mom was convinced that it was asthma and bullied my doctor, Dr. Handor, into prescribing me an inhaler. I used that thing a lot. When I was a bit older, around eleven or so, the local pharmacist, Mr. Keene, waited until mom sent me alone and sat me down in his office. Don't look at me like that. He was a creep but not a pervy creep. Just listen. He took it upon himself to inform me that my inhaler was not a working inhaler at all and that my mom was lying to me. I didn't believe him. I didn't believe until his daughter, Gretta, a classmate of mine, told me that all of my medication was fake. They were placebos. Being a young kid, I didn't call them by the right name. I yelled at my mom for giving me 'gazebos'. The inhaler was full of tap water and camphor to give it a medicinal taste. I never really trusted her after that. I loved her but she lied to me about my health for years. She died of liver cancer a few years back herself." Eddie stopped, afraid he was talking too much. He looked up at Richie. The other man looked interested and quite intrigued, but it was clear that none of this was ringing any bells for him. "That is why I like to be in control of things, why I have a job as a risk analyst, why everything has to be in order…" Now he was apologizing for himself. He rubbed his forehead. 

"There's nothing wrong with that. It sounds like you went through a lot of shit as a kid with your mom. You came out stronger, though, even I can see that. You're brave and strong and you didn't let her break you. You _ survived _. You are amazing, Eds." Richie brought Eddie's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I love you. And I am so damned proud of you, baby." 

Eddie smiled softly at Richie but it faded pretty quickly. _ "Don't be too proud of me, sweetheart. I'm married to a clone of the very woman who made me this way." _He thought sadly. 

"Hey, hey, what's with the frown and the sad eyes, handsome? C'mere." Richie pulled him into a gentle hug. 

"Bad thoughts, but you always chase them away. You're good medicine, Richie Tozier." Eddie snuggled into him. 

"Why, Edward Kaspbrak, you silver tongued devil…you do know how to make a lady blush…" Richie teased, fanning himself with one hand. 

"You, sir, are no lady." Eddie laughed into Richie's chest. 

Richie gave a scandalized gasp and pretended to faint. Eddie shook his head, still laughing, dimples in full force. 

"You're absolutely crazy. And I'm out of my mind for you." Eddie tilted his head, leaning up and kissing Richie on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, almost chaste. Richie let him move back a few seconds later even though all he wanted to do was lay Eddie down on the sofa and make love to him. 

"You hungry? You said we could make that salmon thing you mentioned. The one with the lemon and fennel." Richie paused and his brow creased slightly. "I know we bought some from the store together, but what's fennel again?" 

"It looks a bit like celery and an onion had a baby. It also kind of smells like licorice but doesn't taste the way it smells. Come back into the kitchen with me. I'll show you." He stood up and waited for Richie to follow him. 

Eddie opened the fridge and took out the fennel. Richie gave the vegetable a dubious look but nodded when Eddie showed it to him. 

"So, that's fennel. Weird. Okay, so you said you found this recipe online and you've wanted to try it so let's do this thing. I'll be your sous chef. I can, like, hand you stuff and be helpful." Richie looked excited.

Eddie smiled at him and began to give him orders. He told Richie to grab another bulb of fennel, one large lemon, and 2 red onions. They moved the vegetables aside and Eddie had Richie get out the beautiful piece of salmon. While he was grabbing the fish, Eddie found the kosher salt and black pepper, the olive oil, and ground mustard. They worked together, making jokes, flirting, and teasing each other as they prepped the fish and vegetables to Eddie's liking. First, they cut the lemon and charred the pieces under the broiler for five minutes. Then, they took them out and set them aside. Eddie instructed Richie to reduce the heat of the oven to 400 degrees so that the salmon wouldn't burn and told him to season the fillet of salmon with the salt and pepper. 

Richie was as good at following orders as he was giving them, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Eddie. He blushed as his thoughts turned sexual. _ Richie on his knees, Richie on his back, Richie on top of him, Richie beneath him _. He forced himself to focus on slicing the onions and fennel so that he didn't maim himself with the knife. He finished slicing and looked up into Richie's blue eyes. He looked impressed. 

"You're very good at that, Eddie. You have beautiful hands." His tone was sincere and Eddie could see that he meant it. 

"Thank you." He said softly, looking down at his hands. "I like your hands, too." He almost facepalmed as he added that last part. Richie saw his embarrassment and took pity on him. 

"Thank you. Ok, now that I've made this awkward, let's put the fish in the oven and let it bake." He patted Eddie on the back. He helped Eddie toss the vegetables with olive oil and salt and pepper. Eddie told him to arrange the vegetables on the baking sheet with the salmon and put it in the oven. Once that was done, Eddie squeezed the juice of the lemon pieces into a bowl, had Richie mix in the ground mustard and another teaspoon of olive oil and cover the bowl with a paper towel. 

"That's for when we take the fish out of the oven. And now, we wait." Eddie set a timer for 20 mins. "Oh, wait. Will you grab the baby arugula out of the fridge for me, honey? We need to give it a little chop and that also goes with the vegetables after the fish is baked."

Richie nodded and did Eddie's bidding. He let Eddie do the chopping though because he liked watching Eddie use his hands. He handed Eddie ingredients for a vinaigrette for the arugula. 

"And now we wait?" Richie asked as Eddie washed his hands and dried them. Eddie nodded. Richie washed his hands, as well. They sat at the table just looking at each other quietly. Eddie felt himself blush as Richie looked his fill. 

"You're staring, Tozier." He looked up at Richie through his lashes. He folded his arms and propped them on the table. 

"You're pretty, Kaspbrak. Have you always been this cute?" Richie smirked at him. 

"Fuck you! I'm not cute." Eddie protested, grumpily. "I'm a grown ass man, dammit!"

"Mmmm, yes, you are." Richie purred, blue eyes sliding almost greedily over Eddie's body. He licked his lips and Eddie's stomach did that butterfly thing again. 

"Stop that!" Eddie groaned, dropping his head onto his folded arms. 

"See? Adorable!" Richie ruffled Eddie's hair, delighted by the soft silkiness of the dark strands. 

"Beep beep, asshole." Eddie glared up at him, with absolutely no heat in his eyes. 

"You're so mean to me. My brain is broken and you're being mean." Richie pouted dramatically. 

"Your brain is _ not _fucking broken! Don't say that shit even if you're only joking! You're going to be fine! I promise." Eddie grabbed hold of Richie's hand and curled their pinkies together like they had when they were kids. "Nothing else is going to happen to you, Rich. Not while I'm around." 

"Oh, sweetheart…" Richie murmured. He saw the flash of fear and anguish that crossed Eddie's face. "I know. I'm in good hands. Dr. K's hands. The best hands." He brought their hands up and pressed a kiss to Eddie's knuckles. He saw Eddie's muscles relax and the way he sagged in the chair. Like a burden had been lifted. 

The timer went off suddenly and they both jumped. Eddie reluctantly untangled their fingers and stood up. Richie stayed seated for a second longer than Eddie but stood up to help him by setting the table. They worked silently, only pausing to look at each other from beneath their lashes. Richie actually blushed and Eddie could see his hands shake as he placed the napkins and flatware. Eddie gave him a shy dimpled smile and saw Richie swallow hard. 

"You're staring again, Tozier." He teased. "Take a picture, it will last longer." 

"Oh, I plan to. Gonna have wallpaper of your sweet ass on my new phone. And I'd like an actual picture of my husband since we apparently don't have any of our wedding." He raised an eyebrow. He saw Eddie wince a little. 

"Our marriage was kind of an impulsive decision. We didn't really plan…" He paused and rubbed his brow. "See, you actually came back into my life unexpectedly and I realized that I didn't want to live without you and you kind of just went with it. I'm not…I'm not out publicly, which I'm realizing is ridiculous the longer I think about it. I mean, I'm in love with a man and I want to spend the rest of my life with him but only a handful of people are even aware of it…" Eddie was biting his bottom lip. 

"Eddie…" Richie said, softly. "Baby, it's okay. I didn't remember, that's all. I'm not upset, I was just curious."

"You're not out, either, just so you know. I mean, half the people in Derry probably know about us now and a few people here but when I say you're not out…almost all of your jokes are about a girlfriend…"

"Shit. I'm sorry, Eddie." Richie looked pained. 

"Not your fault. Your agent probably has no idea that you're gay or maybe you're bisexual. You never actually said you just like men." Eddie shrugged at him. 

"Trust me, baby, I'm 100% gay. Maybe my agent knows and is shoving me deep in the closet because he's homophobic. You said I don't write my own stuff. Maybe I have homophobic writers?" He looked so upset at that, Eddie ached to reach out to him. 

"I don't know. I never met your agent or writers." Richie looked horrified at this confession. 

"Ever?! Didn't you ever come to my shows?" He sounded baffled and bewildered, his hand came up to lightly scratch the back of his head. 

"I saw your stuff on Netflix." Eddie admitted, looking embarrassed. 

"Jesus, Eddie." Richie reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you okay? Do you need some Tylenol?" Eddie went into Dr. K. mode as he watched Richie's brow crease. 

"In a minute. Are you sure there's not something that you're not telling me? We don't seem to know all that much about each other's lives inside our marriage. I mean, obviously I don't remember much. Head injury, duh, but most of the stuff you've been telling me is from when we were kids. It just seems kind of strange. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy. I've told you most of what I can. We reconnected and I discovered that you were the one who got away. You could have teased me mercilessly when I finally said something but you just smiled at me and said I was still as cute as you remembered. I didn't know at first if you were joking but then you got really serious and asked me out."

"I did?" Richie smiled softly. Eddie flinched inwardly at his lies but this had been a fantasy, a daydream. He nodded. "And we lived happily until Mikey called us back?"

"I don't know if I'd put it that way." Eddie hedged. He brought the salmon to the table. Richie took a cue from him and grabbed them each a glass of filtered ice water. They sat down and Richie paused. 

"So, why wouldn't you put it that way? Aren't we happy? I mean, muggings and falling houses aside?" Richie looked worried, almost frightened. 

"We're getting there. This is the longest we've spent together since we became husbands. You've been busy, I've been busy. I think the universe was telling us to slow down and take stock."

"By dropping a house on me? That's a bit much, don't you think?" Richie's blue eyes were wide beneath his glasses. 

"Well, it got our attention, didn't it?" Eddie very nearly snapped. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together for a second. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to start a fight, I'm not. This just makes everything else seem so unimportant. I love you and I was so scared, Rich. I thought I had lost you. I wouldn't be able to go on…" He heard himself make a noise between a hiccup and a sob. He took a sip of his water, his hands shaking. 

"Shit. Eddie…" 

"Let's eat. Please. We'll continue this later." 

The tension at the dinner table hung in the air like a thick fog. Richie sighed softly and speared his salmon, cutting off a portion. He was sure that under other circumstances, the fish would be delicious but right now, it had the taste and consistency of wet cardboard. He forced himself to finish his piece, declining another when Eddie offered. He ate his vegetables with the same mechanical disinterest, occasionally sipping from his water glass. 

They silently cleared the table and washed the dishes. Richie followed Eddie out of the kitchen once they were finished. 

"Hey, come here." He gently took Eddie by the arm, pulling him close. He clung to Eddie, loving the way the man went from standing stiffly in his arms to practically melting into him. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'll stick to you like a barnacle." Eddie made an inquisitive noise. "Yes, I said, barnacle. I'm going to be stuck to your cute little butt until you scrape me off." Eddie huffed a laugh into Richie's shirt. Richie kissed him on the temple, big hands stroking his back. 

"No more falling houses?" Eddie said, looking up at him. 

"No more scary muggings?" Richie countered and they hooked pinkies. Richie took Eddie's face in his hands and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. 

Eddie took Richie's hand, pulling him towards the living room. He looked back at the taller man from under his lashes, doe eyes coy. A smile curved his lips bringing out a pretty dimple. 

"Netflix and chill? Uh, without the sexy part of the chill?" He offered. 

"Baby, that's impossible. You are the sexy part of the chill." Richie was giving him full heart eyes. His big, beautiful husband was so adorable. 

"Good answer." Eddie replied, smugly, leading Richie to the sofa. 

TBC… 

  
  
  



	20. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demands, misunderstandings, flirting, sunbathing (sort of) and chicken salad sandwiches. *chef's kiss

Rubbing his eyes in the early morning light, Eddie looked over at Richie. The sunlight splashed over his sleep lax features. Even snoring like a badly congested moose, with his dark hair wild from sleep, the man was striking. Eddie's heart skipped a beat as he smiled down at the man he loved. 

Richie's colorful bruises had slowly faded from black and blue to a dull yellow during these past few days, making him look a bit more like himself. His head sometimes still ached and he would occasionally forget a word but Eddie was pleased with Richie's healing for the most part. Still, he wouldn't budge from the doctor's strict orders. He was adamant about following each one. He knew he was testing Richie's patience but he didn't want to set him back.

Eddie slipped out of the bed quietly so he didn't wake Richie. He wanted his husband to get as much sleep as possible. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized this was the second time in so many days that he'd thought of Richie as his husband. The more time he spent with the man, the more he realized just how much he'd missed him and how much he cared for him. Eddie snagged his phone from the nightstand and tiptoed out the bedroom door. He went out onto the balcony, shutting the door. He had one text message from his work buddy, Adam, about a meeting and ten voicemails from Myra, each one escalating in volume. 

"Shit. You can't put this off forever, Kaspbrak." He muttered to himself. He took a couple of deep breaths and dialed his wife. 

"EDDIE?! WHERE HAVE YOU…" Myra screamed in his ear. Eddie flinched, holding the phone away from his head as his wife's tirade continued. After trying to speak calmly to her, he gave a loud, sharp whistle into the phone, cutting her off. He really hoped he hadn't woken Richie up by doing that. He peered through the glass door, just to check. There was no movement or anything. He heard Myra draw in a breath to shriek at him again but he cut her off once more. 

"MYRA! ENOUGH! LISTEN TO ME, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He barked. He heard his wife's shocked gasp at his rudeness. "Now, stop it! We have to talk." His voice was no nonsense, almost strictly professional in it's cold, concise manner. He didn't usually speak to her this way. The last time he had come close was right before Mike called. 

"Wha…" Myra began, but Eddie quickly jumped in. 

"I want a divorce! We weren't in a good place when I left but the truth is, we were never really happy, Marty, and you know that. I've made a decision. I'm not coming back to New York. Something happened here and I just need my estate money from the joint account. You can have everything else. I will call you in a couple of days after I have a chance to speak with a lawyer about this."

"That's crazy talk! I am NOT giving you a divorce, Eddie! You're talking crazy! You love me! We've been married for almost 7 years! What is going on, Eddie? TELL ME! EDWARD FRANCIS KASPBRAK, YOU ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!"

"Goodbye, Myra. I'll call you on Wednesday." Eddie hung up on her outraged screams, turning off his phone. 

He blew out a breath, feeling somewhat lighter. He was going to have to change his phone number, he supposed. Too bad, he'd liked the rhythm of the numbers. He shrugged. He looked off towards the lake in the distance and saw a sailboat drifting. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping, the beauty of the morning around him the most peaceful he'd encountered in some days. Eddie smiled, the warm sun on his face. 

He went inside and went to the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands. He headed into the kitchen and started the coffee and decided to make breakfast. He made an omelet of egg whites and chopped cooked spinach with some reduced fat shredded cheddar cheese. Eddie had coffee and another omelet, no spinach, with a side of turkey bacon ready for when Richie emerged. He put the omelet and bacon under a paper towel. 

He ate his food as he listened to some soft rock from the playlist on his phone. He drank his coffee and cleaned the kitchen. He was just starting the dishwasher when Richie came out of the bedroom, all sleep rumpled and blinking. The taller man was sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he came into the kitchen. 

"You didn't wake me up." Richie pouted, as he sat down. Eddie placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of him. 

"You looked so peaceful and sweet." Eddie told him with a soft smile. "Drink your coffee, honey." Eddie went and brought Richie his food and a fork. He went back and poured himself a second cup and came back to sit with his husband. 

Richie sighed and sipped the hot brew. Eddie always made his coffee nice and strong with a couple of spoonfuls of sweetener. It was perfect. A smile touched his lips. 

"Eddie, baby, you are an angel." Richie picked up a piece of turkey bacon and ate it. He was getting used to new things but he was still on the fence about this bacon. He must have made a face because Eddie hid a smile behind his coffee cup. 

"Still not a fan, huh? I'll get you some 'real' bacon sometime but that is better for you. Someone has to watch your cholesterol. Do you want some orange juice, baby?" Eddie asked, taking in Richie's messy hair and sleepy eyes. Adorable. 

"Maybe later. Thank you, sweetheart." Richie saw Eddie blush and thought he was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Richie ate and Eddie watched him as he drank his coffee. Eddie's eyes lingered on him as he brought the coffee cup up to his mouth. 

"How's your head? You're wincing a little. Did you get enough sleep?" 

"I guess not. It's kind of achy behind my eyes today. Not as bad as last week but still not great. I'll take a pill in a few minutes." Richie gingerly rubbed his temples. 

"OK, don't wait too long. You don't have to be in agony to take the pills."

Richie nodded slowly. He drained his cup and let Eddie take his dishes. 

"You want to sit outside with me for a little bit? I don't have to work today. Adam said the meeting has been pushed to Thursday. We can get some fresh air. It's beautiful out." Eddie said softly.

"OK. Sounds good, Eds. Let me change into some different pants." He gestured at his boxers and Eddie nodded. 

Eddie tidied up the kitchen as Richie took a pain pill and changed into some light blue lounge pants. He turned off the coffee maker and rinsed their cups. 

Eddie went into the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet until he found the Coppertone Sport sunscreen with 100 spf. He took it back to the kitchen. 

Richie shuffled back out and they moved to the balcony. Eddie gently smeared some sunscreen on them both, faces, necks, and arms. 

They sat in the comfy chairs Aunt Vicky had set up. It was warm with a nice cooling breeze off the water. The sun felt amazing and Richie turned his face up. It had been awhile since he had been outside in the sun. It was glorious. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Eddie touched Richie's arm and they both gasped at the electricity the simple touch generated. His gaze snapping back to Eddie, Richie broke out in goosebumps, shivering. Eddie jerked his hand back in surprise, but Richie caught it and put it back on his arm. Eddie flushed a deep red from the heated look Richie was giving him. 

"Feels amazing." Richie said, his voice low and sultry. Eddie cast him an almost timid look from beneath his lashes. 

"Rich…" He began, shakily. Every day that passed made them more aware of each other. It was harder to ignore as time went on. 

"Shhh, close your eyes, Eddie. Feel the sun on your face, the breeze. It's a beautiful day." Eddie wished they could stay like this forever. Just him and Richie, no nagging wife, no demon clown nightmares, just this perfect bubble. 

Eddie closed his eyes and tilted his face up towards the heat of the sun. They sat there for a little bit soaking up the sun and enjoying the beauty of the day. Eddie could feel the muscles of Richie's arm beneath his hand contract as Richie moved his arm slightly. He squeezed it gently, loving the way the muscles felt beneath his hand. 

"Copping a feel there, Kaspbrak?" Richie sounded as if he was grinning. 

"I just can't help myself, Tozier. You're so manly and big and strong." Eddie deadpanned. Richie laughed, the delighted sound washing over Eddie. He felt his own lips curve up. 

"That's right, baby. Stroke my fragile ego." He teased. Eddie opened his eyes and glared at him. Richie winked. Eddie felt his stomach do that swoopy thing and he knew he was blushing as he began to turn away. 

"You're such a…mmmphhh!" Richie grabbed Eddie's face between his big hands and pulled Eddie into a hungry kiss. The kiss deepened, curling Eddie's toes and leaving him panting as Richie slowly pulled his mouth away. Eddie blinked up at him, dazed. 

"I'm such a what?" Richie asked, huskily, but Eddie just shook his head, licking his lips. Richie groaned, rubbing his thumb across Eddie's mouth. Eddie made a noise in his throat and brought his hand up to cover Richie's. They stared into each other's eyes, both unable to look away from the other. 

Eddie's mouth was kiss swollen and pink. He shuddered as Richie brushed his thumb across his lips again. Richie's blue eyes were dark and his full lips wet. The air around them seemed to crackle with electricity. 

"Rich…" Eddie whimpered, the sound ripped from his throat. 

"I know. I know, baby." Richie sighed. He let his hand drop and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Eddie's forehead. He stood up slowly and walked back inside on shaky legs. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. Eddie watched him go, his chest aching. 

It felt like the perfect little bubble just popped. Eddie felt tears sting his eyes. 

"Fuck!" He whispered. He stood up and went back inside. 

Richie was watching the Deadpool movie starring Ryan Reynolds. He gave Eddie a sad smile and patted the couch cushion next to him. Eddie sank down on it. They watched in silence for a while. 

The movie ended and Eddie realized it was almost noon. He left Richie to scour through Netflix and Hulu for another movie and went into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Rich? I'm going to make us some chicken salad sandwiches, okay?" He was quite sure that Richie didn't remember how much he had enjoyed chicken salad. Ben's mom made this amazing chicken salad and Eddie begged Ben to get the recipe. Eddie had worked hard to make it almost as good as Arlene Hanscom's. Richie praised him for three weeks. He begged for Eddie to make it for his birthday. Eddie smiled at the memory. 

"Sounds good, Eds. Thank you, baby. Do you need any help?" They were being so goddamn formal with each other, that it made Eddie's heart ache again. 

"No, I've got this. You watch your movie." Eddie said. He didn't see Richie send him another sad smile. 

"Ok." Richie mumbled. He listened to Eddie fumble around the kitchen as he scrolled through Netflix until he found Hotel Transylvania 2. He started it up, trying not to focus on the clatter from the kitchen as Eddie fixed their lunch. 

Eddie went to the refrigerator and pulled out a covered bowl of chopped chicken breast that he had baked the day before. He grabbed the olive oil mayonnaise and some celery. He went into his pantry and grabbed some sliced almonds and dried cranberries. He put those on the counter and grabbed the green grapes from the refrigerator. He washed a handful of those and then the celery. He took out the cutting board and chopped up the celery. He put the pieces in a bowl with some of the mayo. Eddie heard Richie chuckle at his movie and very nearly cut off his left index finger. He shook himself and began cutting up the grapes. He added those to the mayo with the celery and then gave the almonds a slight chop before adding those. After adding the cranberries, he finally added the chicken and mixed everything together. 

Eddie washed his hands and then grabbed the loaf of Dave's Killer Bread White Bread Done Right. He spread the chicken mixture thickly on the bread and made the sandwiches. He grabbed two plates and added pickle spears to each. 

"Rich, do you want lemonade or water?" 

"Lemonade is good." Richie called back. "Do you need help?" 

"No, lunch is about ready." 

"OK." Richie sounded disappointed and Eddie felt that sinking feeling in his stomach again. Richie turned off the movie and came into the kitchen. He washed his hands and sullenly watched Eddie finish setting up their lunch. 

Eddie was hyper-aware of Richie and his nearness. He poured them each a tall glass of iced lemonade and placed those on the table. He added the plates and some napkins. He nodded at Richie and the other man came forward. Eddie wondered if they would ever have a civil meal in this kitchen. Almost every one so far was tense and awkward. 

Richie picked up his sandwich and bit into it. He groaned at the taste, raising impressed blue eyes. 

"I would marry you just for this sandwich alone. Eddie, this is amazing." He said, still chewing. 

"Thank you? Please swallow your food so you don't choke." Eddie said, but he was smiling...and blushing. "And that was very 1950's of you, honey."

Richie didn't answer, he was too busy eating and making happy noises. Eddie laughed at him, dimples popping. 

"Drink your lemonade. God, you're a mess." Eddie said, his voice full of love. 

"You love me." Richie boasted, wiping away a blot of mayonnaise from his cheek. 

"Yes, I do." Eddie admitted, taking a bite of his sandwich to keep from saying more. Richie gave him heart eyes and Eddie flipped him off. Richie laughed and took a drink of lemonade. 

"I don't know about you, baby, but that lovely sun has zapped most of my energy and after this delicious food, I may need a nap." 

Eddie nodded, not feeling too bright and shiny himself. It was only lunchtime and he felt like it was late late afternoon. 

"We'll finish up and clean up here and then we can rest for a while." Eddie agreed. He bit into his pickle spear, enjoying the tangy burst of flavor after the sweetness of the chicken salad. Richie licked his lips as he watched Eddie chew. 

"The faster you finish, the sooner we can cuddle in our big bed." Eddie prodded, a smile touching his lips as Richie drained his lemonade. 

"Ok, time to clean the kitchen. Come on, Eds. Let's get a move on." Richie grabbed his empty plate in one hand and his glass in the other and put them next to the sink. He beckoned to Eddie and began washing his dishes. Eddie shook his head and brought his dishes to the sink, too. Richie put his dishes in the dishwasher and dried his hands. 

They went back into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Eddie looked over at Richie in his soft, white T-shirt with the Tazmanian Devil on it and those blue lounge pants. Richie caught him staring, swished and spit out the mouthful of Listerine he had before speaking.

"You're staring, Kaspbrak." 

"You're distracting, Tozier. A full grown man in a Looney Tunes shirt." 

"Don't pretend that it doesn't get you hot. You know you like it." Richie sidled up behind him, sliding his arms around Eddie. Eddie nestled back into the embrace. 

"You'll do." Eddie pretended to be bored. Richie tickled him. Eddie twitched, squirming away, laughing helplessly. "Stop! Stop! Richard!" Richie stopped, nuzzling Eddie's ear. 

"Love you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Eddie's cheek. Eddie turned in his arms and kissed Richie next to his mouth. 

"It's nap time, Mr. Tozier. We'll pick this up later." Eddie ducked under Richie's arm and walked to the bedroom. Richie stared after him. He could see Eddie climb on the bed. Once seated, Eddie moved back until his back hit the pillows. He crooked a finger at Richie and patted the bed next to him, dark eyes sultry. 

"Holy shit. I'm not going to survive this three weeks thing." Richie mumbled as he started walking towards the bed. 

TBC… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be S-E-X stuff in the next couple of chapters! Finally!!!!


	21. Sense Memory

Richie Tozier woke up suddenly, jerked out of sleep. It took him half a minute to remember that he and Eddie had decided to take a short nap after lunch. If he was reading the bedside clock correctly, it was now 2:37 pm. He jolted as his thrashing bedmate's tightly closed fist collided solidly with his left shoulder. 

"Ow! Shit!" He hissed in pain, rubbing the aching spot. There's no way that wouldn't leave a bruise later, but at least it was only his shoulder and not his already battered head. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and put them on, turning to look at his husband. Eddie was obviously having another nightmare. He was mumbling and shaking his head, his hair rubbing against the material of the pillowcase. 

"Richie! No! Leave him alone!! You can't take him, NO, don’t take him! Get away!" Eddie's eyes were still shut tightly as he thrashed around. He was locked firmly in his heart-wrenching nightmare. "Richie! RICH!!...NO!!" The anguished scream was pure terror and heartbreak. 

"Eddie! Wake up! It's not real, baby! Come on, wake up!" Richie shook his traumatized husband by the shoulders. Eddie fought him wildly, hands balling back up into fists. Richie grabbed him by the wrists to subdue him, but that just made it worse. He let go of Eddie's wrists, feeling helpless. Panicked and resorting to something he'd never do otherwise, Richie smacked Eddie smartly across his uninjured cheek just enough to stun him a bit. "Eddie!" 

Bolting straight up into a sitting position and nearly clipping Richie's chin with his head, Eddie's dark eyes flew open, hazy with sleep. He freaked out for the first few seconds until he realized where he was. His frightened face crumpled and he grabbed a hold of Richie, burying his face in Richie's neck. Eddie began bawling, his entire body shaking as he cried. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him close, cuddling the smaller man to his chest. 

"You died! Right in front of me!" Eddie choked out, hoarsely. "H-he killed you! I couldn't do… I couldn't do anything! I watched you die! I just froze! Rich, I watched you die..." His voice was slightly muffled by Richie's smooth, warm, fragrant skin. He smelled like Coppertone sunscreen and traces of Zest soap. Pressing his face into Richie's neck, Eddie inhaled, the familiar underlying musky scent of Richie was somewhat soothing. He drew in short, gasping breaths as he tried to stop crying. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, wetting Richie's white shirt. 

"Shhh, it's okay, Eddie. It was just a bad dream, honey, another horrible dream. Please don't cry. Shhh, don't cry. You're okay, handsome." Richie crooned as he stroked Eddie's dark sleep mussed hair with one of his big hands and kissed him on the top of his head. Eddie whimpered, shaking his head against Richie's neck, soft hairs tickling. "You're not okay?" Eddie clumsily patted Richie's wide chest with one hand until his husband finally got it. "Ohhh. ** _I'm _ **okay, sweet thing. I promise." He murmured into Eddie's soft hair. "I promise. I'm safe and I'm right here with you, Eddie. A lousy grade 3 concussion and a few memory glitches won't stop me, okay? Come here, honey." Richie grabbed some Kleenex from the nightstand and gently wiped away the tears from his cheeks and also the wetness under his husband's nose. He put the used tissues in the trash and turned back to Eddie. 

Richie tilted Eddie's head and captured his husband's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. After making a startled sound, Eddie began to kiss him back, his eyelids fluttering closed, more tears streaming down his face. Breaking the kiss a moment later, Richie tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs. Eddie looked up at him with those wet, beautiful, trusting dark eyes. Richie groaned, leaning down to kiss Eddie again. 

Eddie moaned, clinging to the bigger man, as Richie deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Eddie's. Richie echoed the moan, easing Eddie back down on the mattress, pinning him to it with his bigger body. Eddie pulled back to look up at his 'husband', through his lashes, bashfully. Richie was so gorgeous with his deep blue eyes and thick dark curls. He slid a hand into those curls, cupping Richie's head very gently and pulling him back down. Richie grinned, kissing him again. They made out for a minute and then Richie pulled away and began nuzzling at Eddie's super-sensitive neck, his rough stubble scraping at the tender flesh. Eddie whined deep in his throat, the sound was high pitched and needy. 

"Ohhhh! Rich, wait...the doctor said your heart rate has to be normal for as long as possible and your head...we have to be so careful of your head..." Eddie stroked Richie's dark curls with the lightest touch, his eyes full of love as he looked up at the bigger man. "It hasn't been the full three weeks yet…I just don't want you to end up hurting again, baby. Your head was already hurting earlier..." He heard Richie's soft sigh and their eyes met as Richie slowly raised his head and smiled. 

"Eddie, sweet Eddie, my love, it's been almost two and a half weeks since the accident and my head is getting better every day. I promise I'll tell you if I'm in any kind of pain, okay?" Richie even raised his fingers in Scouts' honor to prove his seriousness. 

"You promise? Rich, I'm serious…we have to be caref...ohhh!" Eddie gasped as Richie lowered his head and began to suck lightly on his throat. The gentle, wet suction on his tender skin there made Eddie's stomach swoop. He shivered, groaning, as goosebumps rose on his skin. His body came alive when Richie touched him, when he kissed him. He'd never felt like this with anyone else. Every touch they shared was positively electric. He craved him like nothing else he had ever known. He had always enjoyed Richie's attention, but now it was almost scary just how much he wanted this man. He'd never been in love with someone else, not this way. He let his head fall to the side, allowing Richie better access to his neck. Richie sucked lightly, echoing Eddie's moans. Eddie felt, rather than heard, Richie inhale against his skin. 

"God, you smell so good…you always smell so goddamn good, Eddie." Richie growled. "Drive me absolutely crazy…fuck, baby." He slid his leg right between Eddie's firm thighs, nudging them apart. Eddie gave a soft cry that sounded as if it had been punched right out of him. Richie pushed Eddie's grey shirt up under his armpits, he began teasing a sensitive nipple with the pad of his thumb. Again, Eddie cried out, as the pleasure seized him, arching his back. "Fuck, that's so hot." Richie groaned, against Eddie's skin as the sensitive little nipple tightened beneath his thumb, as if it was aching for his touch. "Your pretty little nipples just begging for my touch...Fuck, Eddie, it's like you were made just for me..." He moaned, his words igniting Eddie's nerve endings. 

"God...don't stop...it feels so good...Rich, please…" Eddie panted, as Richie rubbed his thumb back and forth across the rigid peak. Shivering as more goosebumps rose on his skin, Eddie bit his lip, mewling, pushing his chest up into Richie's hand. 

Richie watched him with hungry blue eyes for a long moment, then, he urged Eddie to sit up and peeled the soft, grey T-shirt off of him, throwing it to the floor. Eddie didn't even scold him for it. Richie ran his hands all over his beautiful husband's impressive muscles. Eddie shivered under the warmth of Richie's big hands. 

"Jesus, Eddie. How are you this ripped at forty? I mean, you're so sexy, all sculpted and compact and gorgeous." He marveled. Eddie blushed and looked away. "Hey, look at me. Hi. You don't have to be shy with me, baby. You are amazing. Now bring that mouth back over here." Richie smiled, pulling him back in. 

They moaned into each other's mouths as their bodies slid together. Eddie's hands slid up Richie's back, clutching at him. He'd never felt like this, his head was spinning, every nerve ending in his body was dancing and singing. He felt hot and dizzy, but very much alive. He fell back on the bed, gently pulling Richie with him, careful of his head. Eddie liked that Richie was bigger than him, his immense shoulders and big hands and wonderfully broad chest. And he smelled so amazing. 

Richie pulled away and began trailing kisses down Eddie's chin to his neck and down his chest, past his collarbone. Eddie heard himself whine again. Richie whispered something indecipherable against his right nipple before licking it. He swirled his tongue around it. 

"Ohh! Oh, fuck!" Eddie gasped, his fingers twisting in the sheets below him, head rolling on the pillow. It was like his dick was connected to his nipple, every touch of Richie's wet, pink tongue made him throb. Richie began to suck on the pointed little nipple with an appreciative sound, his lips wrapping around it. Eddie made a strangled noise, hips thrusting up. His erection tented his sleep shorts obscenely. "Ohh, God!" His right hand came up to tangle gently in Richie's curls holding him in place briefly before falling back down to the mattress. He moaned a filthy moan as Richie went back to teasing the aching nipple with his tongue. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, you like it when I do that, don't you, baby? So sensitive...so responsive...so good for me..." Richie purred, moving over to the other nipple, teasing that one with his tongue, eyes on Eddie. Eddie keened, the arch in his spine almost obscene. "I want to taste you in other places too, remind you how good it can be, baby…" He growled, tongue starting where it left off. 

"Oh my God…Richie!" Eddie writhed beneath him. The fingers of his left hand aching as his grip tightened on the sheets beneath them. "Richie…"

"Yeah...say my name again. Wanna hear you." Richie demanded, dropping kisses down Eddie's body. "Say it." Eddie felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh. He looked down and met hot blue eyes and a fiery ball of pleasurable heat exploded in his stomach. "Come on, baby. Say my name, Eddie." 

"Richie…" Eddie obediently whimpered, earning him a pleased rumble from deep in Richie's chest. 

Richie untied the drawstring on Eddie's sleep shorts, heavy-lidded eyes on his lover's face. Eddie flushed, his cheeks turning a dusty pink as he saw the way Richie was looking at him. He nervously licked his lips, raising his wide brown eyes to Richie's. Richie saw the arousal there, the want. Eddie was so fucking beautiful like this, all mussed and wrecked. His lips were wet, his muscled chest heaving, his pupils blown. Richie pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He watched Eddie watch the soft material fly through the air and land near his discarded grey shirt. Richie quickly removed his pants and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor. His hands went back to Eddie's soft shorts. 

Eddie lifted his hips as Richie began easing the shorts down Eddie's toned legs and off, tossing them carelessly to the carpeted floor. 

Eddie sat there staring at Richie, eyes wide. His awestruck gaze slid from Richie's head of messy dark curls to his toes, lingering somewhere in the middle. Richie was a very attractive man, not exactly classically handsome like the glamorous Hollywood types, but there was just something about him. He had legs for miles, broad chest sprinkled liberally with thick coarse hair and wide shoulders, muscular arms, longish torso, slightly soft belly with a cute belly button-what was referred to these days by some as a 'dad bod' and he was hung, like really hung. Richie watched Eddie lick his lips and swallow. 

"What?" Richie asked, softly. One hand coming up to caress Eddie's cheek. "Eds?"

"I love you so much, Rich." Eddie blurted out. Richie's hand paused in mid-air before continuing on to stroke his face. 

"I love you, too, baby. Very much." Richie's face lit up with a bright smile. Eddie felt his stomach flip over as Richie knelt on the bed, his body slowly covering Eddie's. Eddie groaned as their bodies slid together and Richie echoed it, moaning, "Eddie...baby..." 

Eddie slid his arms around Richie, tilting his head up for a kiss. They made out for a while, tasting each other as they rutted together. After a while, Richie slowly pulled away and sat up. Eddie cried out softly in protest, grabbing for him. Richie shushed him, one hand sliding down Eddie's muscled chest. Eddie's stomach muscles quivered and jumped as Richie's long fingers glided over his skin. The muscles tightened as the hand moved farther south. The hand paused just past the sexy little treasure trail leading to Eddie's thick, cut dick. Whimpering, Eddie bit his bottom lip, shuddering. 

Eddie may be shorter than Richie in height but he still had inches where it counted. Richie lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it, hot gaze on Eddie. Eddie knew that he should have found that absolutely disgusting and completely unsanitary but it was too arousing. The way Richie's pink tongue slid slowly over his own palm was doing things to Eddie. His breath splintered into ragged gasps. He parted his thighs, arching up as Richie wrapped his slicked up hand around his throbbing dick. A shaky, high pitched moan was ripped from his throat from the friction.

Richie groaned in response, his wet palm rubbing up and down the length of Eddie's erection. Eddie's hips bucked and he cried out, digging his heels into the mattress. Richie began moving his hand faster. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, making a pleased sound as he felt just how wet Eddie was there. 

Eddie started making these unbelievably sexy little pornographic 'Oh oh oh!' noises that Richie fell in love with. Eddie's hips lifted, rocking with every stroke. He shuddered again, body jerking. He thrust up into Richie's hand over and over. He brought a hand up to cover the one Richie had wrapped around his dick. Richie made a throaty noise and Eddie echoed it, their hands moving faster.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" He whimpered, his head thrown back against the pillow, his lean body tightening like a bowstring. "Unghhh...Rich, I'm gonna…oh my God…oh oh oh!" 

"That's it, baby. That's it." Richie crooned in his ear, "Come for me, Eddie. Come on, sweetheart." Richie's arousing words sent Eddie spiraling as another ball of heat formed and then it exploded in the pit of his stomach. Intense pleasure rocked him. 

A loud cry of Richie's name echoed through the room as Eddie came so hard, he saw white and nearly passed out. He moaned as he felt Richie stroke him through it. It seemed to go on forever. He shuddered and collapsed bonelessly against the mattress, panting. He heard Richie cry out a second later. After catching his breath, Richie leaned down and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He grabbed some Kleenex off the nightstand and gently wiped off Eddie's flat stomach and his own hand. He wiped himself off, too, and tossed the used tissues in the trashcan and turned back to look at Eddie, who was trying to catch his breath. He sat down next to Eddie, still sprawled wantonly on the bed. 

"That was so...Rich, I never thought…It's so different with someone actually touching me." Eddie looked blissfully sated, practically melting into the sheets. 

"Wait, what? You're telling that we're married and I have never given you a handjob before now?" Richie looked stunned as he realized just what Eddie was implying. "Ever? Never ever?"

"Richie, we…" Eddie caught himself before he could finish saying _ 'We aren't married'. _ "We really haven't been married that long. A-and you were on tour. We haven't been together enough lately to do much of anything." He hedged, hating himself for lying more. He should just tell him the truth. This whole charade was extremely stupid. He was going to hurt Richie if he didn't come clean and soon. 

"Ok, so what _ have _ we done?" Richie asked, looking intrigued. 

Eddie shrugged, embarrassed. He finally waved a hand between them. Richie gaped at him in astonishment. 

"Kisses, cuddling, and one handjob? That's it?! Jesus, fuck, Eddie, I'm officially the worst husband in the entire world." He flopped onto the bed next to Eddie, eyes locked on the ceiling. From the disgusted look on his face, it was obvious that Richie was inwardly beating himself up. Eddie rolled onto his side to face him, one hand coming up to comb through Richie's wild dark curls. 

"Don't say that! That's not true! Come on, look at me." He waited until Richie's eyes met his. "Rich, I'm not good with stuff like this. I told you, my mom really fucked up my head when I was a kid. She made me feel weak and sickly. Told me I was delicate and made me scared to death of everything, even sex. Especially sex! When I told you I wasn't ready, that I was scared, you didn't push. You have _ never _ made me feel weak or stupid for being the way I am. You told me I was brave, that I could do things I was afraid of doing. You make me feel safe, Richie. I can be brave with you. You are the reason I'm here right now. I love you." Eddie saw the pain and doubt in Richie's blue eyes melt away. He watched Richie's lips curl up. 

"Love you, too, Eds. Come here, baby." He pulled Eddie close. Eddie snuggled into him with a happy sound. Richie dropped a sweet kiss on his head. "Go back to sleep for a bit, Eddie. I'll set the alarm. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. We'll keep each other safe, OK, sweetheart? No more bad dreams?" 

Nodding, Eddie gave a small yawn, he laid his head on Richie's chest, listening to Richie's soothing heartbeat. Smiling, he kissed Richie's collarbone. 

Richie smiled and set the alarm for another hour. He fell asleep to the soft sound of Eddie's snores. 

TBC… 

  
  



	22. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wakes Eddie up from their nap and smut ensues.

Eddie awoke again about an hour later to a strange sensation on his right shoulder. He made a highly embarrassing noise as he realized that Richie was pressing soft kisses to the bare flesh. He shuddered, arching, and then moaning deep in his throat, as his naked body rubbed deliciously against Richie's. 

His bare skin was tickled by the crisp hairs on Richie's chest and legs. Richie echoed his moan, sliding his big, sleep-warm hands down Eddie's body. He grasped Eddie by the hip, pulling him back harder against him. Richie's erection rubbed against the crack of his ass and Eddie found himself pushing back, with a gasp. Richie groaned, a sexy growly sound that went straight to Eddie's already hardening dick. As if on cue, Richie reached down and rubbed it with the heel of his hand, making another pleased rumble as he felt just how aroused Eddie was getting. Eddie moaned, the sound broken and needy. The big hand on him moved lower, cupping his balls, as if weighing them. 

"Is this okay, Eddie? Should I stop?" Richie asked, voice soft and sweet. His hand paused in action as he waited for Eddie's answer. 

"Ohh! No…it's… Ohh, Richie…oh fuck..." Eddie gasped out, his hips thrusting as the huge hand caressed him again. Richie's thumb teased maddeningly close to his perineum. Eddie made a strangled sound in his throat as his throbbing dick twitched. Eddie writhed, keening. He heard Richie's low, dirty chuckle as he released his hold on Eddie's testicles. One large hand affectionately patted Eddie's bare ass. 

"Up you go, darlin'. Over on your stomach for me, come on." Richie easily manhandled Eddie over onto his flat, sexy stomach. Those talented lips moved down Eddie's spine, a soft, wet tongue coming out to trace the knobby bones. He shuddered again as he broke out in a million goosebumps from the air hitting the damp trail down his body. Richie eased Eddie's left leg up so that it was bent at the knee and Eddie's thighs were spread apart. Richie paused, staring at Eddie's perfect, little peach ass. 

"Rich…" Eddie mewled, rubbed his face against the soft, cool fabric of the pillow case the way a cat would. He started grinding his hips into the bed sheets, dick dragging deliciously. He moaned, a reedy, desperate sound. "Please…" 

"God, Eddie, look at you, sweetheart. You're killing me here." Richie groaned. He grasped Eddie's hips and pulled, positioning Eddie the way he wanted him. Richie's clever tongue continued its journey. Soon Eddie felt warm breath against his tailbone. A teasing, gentle bite on the left cheek of his ass made him jump. As those big hands parted his asscheeks, Eddie's dark eyes flew open wide as he finally, finally realized Richie's intent. 

"Richie! What are you do…ohhh!" He yelped, body jerking in shock as Richie's wet tongue began teasing lightly at his asshole. "Rich! Don't do that! That is so unsani…ohhmygod!" He moaned throatily as Richie made another one of his rumbly noises, tongue pressing more insistently. Eddie's fingers dug into the already rumpled sheets beneath him as the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced sizzled up and down his spine, practically curling his toes. He gasped, mouth dropping open. Eddie involuntarily pushed his hips back, chasing that pleasure. He cried out as Richie's tongue partially breached his fluttering hole in teasing, thrusting licks. His dick throbbed with each wriggle of the soft muscle. "Ohhh, fuck! Oh my God! Richie...Ohhh!" His voice nearly went up an octave as Richie was now using his thumbs to spread Eddie's cheeks further so that he could get his agile tongue even deeper inside. Eddie shuddered, rocking back. Richie ate him out, moaning. Richie's rough stubble scraped across his sensitive flesh, sending all kinds of delicious shivers throughout Eddie's entire body. Eddie cried out again, the wail that escaped him when Richie curled his tongue was almost melodic. If Eddie wasn't half delirious with pleasure, he would have been horrified by how wantonly he was behaving, how he was practically riding Richie's face and moaning like a pornstar. After a bit, Richie pulled back, that magical tongue slipping free. Eddie whined softly in protest. Richie began pressing kisses back up Eddie's spine. 

"Shhh...baby. Not going anywhere." He murmured, soothingly, into Eddie's warm, golden skin between kisses. "Just want to touch you again like I did earlier. You liked that. You liked my hand on you, didn't you, sweetheart?"

Richie gently flipped him over onto his back. Eddie watched dazedly as Richie licked his own palm, long, deliberate strokes of his tongue. Flashes of Richie doing that same thing about an hour or so before sent sharp arrows of lust through Eddie. Richie wrapped his slick hand around Eddie's dick, stroking him. He lowered his head, eyes on Eddie for a second before he leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip. Eddie gasped, as his dick jumped in Richie's hand. Richie's eyes closed as he did it again, this time after the kiss, his tongue swiped across the slit. Hips thrusting up, Eddie moaned. He threw his head back against the pillow, eyes closed, back and neck arching. Richie opened his eyes to look down at the beautiful man spread out wantonly beneath him on his bed. 

"Baby…" Richie breathed, shaky voice full of lust. He turned his head and sucked a dark love mark onto Eddie's inner thigh. Eddie shuddered, mewling, thighs shaking. 

Richie pulled away, made sure Eddie was actually watching him, and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Eddie whined again , big dark eyes locked on Richie's. Richie pulled the spit-slick fingers from his mouth and began rubbing them at Eddie's hole. Slowly, he eased a finger inside, moaning at how soft and slick Eddie felt inside, how the silkiness clung tightly to his finger. Richie heard Eddie's arousing little mewls as the finger moved inside him. As soon as he was able to, he worked the other one in, curling both of his fingers and searching for the sweet spot that would make the other man fall apart just for him. A minute later, Eddie gave a choked off cry as Richie's fingers hit something that made his toes fucking curl and his hips leave the bed as fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. "Unghhh!" He didn't even remember closing his eyes. That little place lit up like July 4th every time Richie moved his fingers. "Ohhh! Ohhh!" 

"There we go, darlin'. That's it, baby." Richie said, curving his fingers again and again. Eddie was shaking and moaning helplessly, hips twisting. Richie leaned down and licked up and down the shaft of Eddie's dick as he curled his fingers. Eddie chanted his name, writhing and moaning, as Richie took him deep. Richie moaned around Eddie's dick, causing Eddie to echo the sound with a slightly higher pitch in reaction to the vibrations. With each bob of Richie's head, he got closer and closer to the brink but Richie didn't want Eddie to come on his fingers or just from his mouth. He wanted to feel the hot silk of Eddie's body surrounding his dick. Eddie cried out softly in protest as Richie slowed his ministrations and, placing one last kiss against the tip, lifted his head from Eddie's throbbing dick. "Shhh. It's okay. Just tell me what you need, baby."

"Richie…Richie…" He panted, heat pooling in his stomach. "Please...I need…I _ want _ you...please...please…." He begged shamelessly, hands reaching for Richie. "Richie…"

"Yeah? You want me? Want me to fuck you, baby?" Richie sounded wrecked, his voice deep and rumbly. Eddie whimpered at the sound of it, nodding. Richie eased his fingers out, Eddie sucked in a breath as his empty hole clenched, missing Richie already.

Eddie shakily sat up, leaning over to open the nightstand drawer. He withdrew a tube of creamy Vaseline. Blushing, he offered it to Richie. Richie took it and poured a bit into his hand. Laying back with his head on the pillow, Eddie watched, mesmerized, as Richie began stroking his own impressive dick. Richie bit his lip, eyes on Eddie. He made a noise and Eddie's dazed eyes flew up to his. Richie poured a little more into his big hand and began to rub it in and around Eddie's tight little hole. Eddie gasped at the cold, arching as Richie's long fingers worked the Vaseline in, three of his thick fingers this time. 

"Fuck! That's cold!" He complained after a minute, shivering, legs jerking involuntarily. 

"Sorry." Richie slowly removed his fingers. "I, uh, I think this would be better for your first time if you were on top, baby. Come on." Richie helped Eddie up and took his place. Eddie blushed as he awkwardly straddled Richie. This position was a little weird.

"Rich, I don't think this…" Eddie broke off with a cry, grabbing Richie by the biceps as Richie grasped him by his hips and lifted him a little, changing their positions subtly. Eddie felt his stomach swoop as a wave of heat went through him as Richie fucking just manhandled him into position on top of him like it was nothing. Jesus Christ, that was hot. Richie had grown out of his gangly arms and legs and now had some amazing muscles. Eddie really liked the way Rich could just lift him and move him into any position he wanted. Definitely hit a kink or two being dominated so easily by someone who was quite a bit bigger and broader than himself. His knees now hugged Richie's hips, he was hovering over Richie's stiff dick. It nudged against his hole as he shifted his hips and Eddie moaned loudly. Eddie pushed himself up a little and Richie moved one hand to Eddie's chest, his touch was light, soft, and almost uncertain. 

"You okay, handsome?" Richie asked, his voice low and soothing. Eddie nodded, his cheeks still warm. Eddie reached behind him and they both moaned as he wrapped his hand around the hot, silken flesh. Richie lifted him up slightly and Eddie pushed down a little bit. His breath hitching as their bodies met. The head of Richie's cock felt huge against his tiny hole. He held the stiff member and tried to sink down on it quickly. He hissed as he pushed too hard and too fast, the burn too much to continue. Groaning, he surged up in pain before easing himself back down. "Slowly, Eddie. Go easy, sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself. You're not used to it yet." Richie cautioned, knowing that he was a bit bigger than average. "Slowly. And breathe, honey."

Nodding, Eddie took a deep breath, grabbed a hold of Richie again, adjusted the angle of his hips, and slowly as he could, bore down again. He cried out, the burn of the breach still a bit unpleasant but not quite as bad as before. Richie groaned, trying valiantly not to thrust up as Eddie's body squeezed him tightly. Panting, Eddie gingerly moved his hips and Richie slid into him a little more easily. Eddie rolled his hips again and then Richie gently pulled him down, giving him a couple more good inches. Eddie moaned, his fingers digging almost painfully into Richie's muscular arms. 

"Jesus Christ on a stick! Are you fucking kidding me right now, Tozier?! Why is your dick this big?!" He blinked rapidly as he felt sweat trickle down his face, burning his eyes. 

"Luck? Genetics? Do you want to stop? We can stop if you need to." Richie said, looking pained but serious, letting Eddie know that he would stop if Eddie asked him. He clumsily mopped the sweat from Eddie's brow with one hand. 

"Thank you. No, I don't want that. Just give me a minute. I've never done this before." Richie nodded, hands cupping Eddie's hips. After a few minutes, Eddie tried one more time and this time he was able to take in quite a bit more. They both cried out as Richie finally bottomed out, sliding in balls deep. "Ohhh!" Eddie bit his lip as he became aware of every sensation going through his body. Richie felt huge inside him and his hole clenched around the invader. 

"Fuck! Jesus, baby, you're like a vise." Richie bit out, sounding breathless. “Gripping me so tight, fuck.” It wasn't a complaint, not going by the look in Richie's lust filled blue eyes.

"Beep beep, Richard!" Eddie gritted out between his teeth. They sat there, panting, giving Eddie time to adjust. Closing his eyes, Eddie could feel Richie inside him, Richie's coarse pubic hair against his ass, and his stomach swooped again as it finally hit him that he was impaled on Richie Tozier's dick, balls deep. He'd been jerking off to thoughts of Richie Tozier and his dick since he was fourteen years old. Richie was sweet and thoughtful and everything that Eddie could have hoped for but this was still so far beyond those sweaty adolescent fantasies. Anytime he had been with Myra sexually, it made him feel dirty and wrong. Being with Richie made him feel sexy and it was exciting. It was like finally coming home. It just felt right. 

Richie wasn't sure that Eddie would kiss him on the mouth just yet so he sat up a little and began kissing Eddie's neck in an effort to distract him. Eddie groaned, long graceful neck arching as he let his head fall to the side. Helpless little moans escaping his lips as Richie sucked dark marks into his skin. Eddie felt himself relaxing more and more around Richie's dick, his hole fluttering. 

"Can I move, baby? You feel so good around me...so tight, so perfect, Eddie." 

"Fuck, yes! Rich, move for me, please." 

Richie sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and was rewarded when Eddie's entire body jerked in response. Richie used his hands and thigh muscles to slowly bounce Eddie as he lifted and lowered him. Eddie’s short fingernails scratched Richie's biceps as he dug them in, crying out. The slick slide of Richie's impressive dick in and out of Eddie's tight little hole felt amazing now. Curls of pure pleasure unfurled low in Eddie's stomach, a pleasant heat building. He heard himself make a noise like a sob as Richie pulled half-way out and thrust back in. Richie seemed to like the sound and kept up the rhythm trying to get Eddie to make it again, leaving Eddie whimpering and moaning. Richie slowed down his thrusts. "Ok, your turn, sweetheart. You take over for me. But, first..." 

Richie captured Eddie's mouth, parting his lips easily, and Eddie could faintly taste himself on Richie's lips and tongue, a musky flavor, but even the brief thought of why the kiss tasted that way didn't make him pull away from Richie. He knew his own habits when it came to cleanliness and he knew he was clean. He'd showered the night before and he'd been very thorough. 

They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues sliding wetly together, as he began to ride Richie. He tightened his thigh muscles and used them to raise and lower himself. He was starting to get the hang of this. He wanted to make Richie go crazy for him, see him lose it. He pulled back, wanting to see the pleasure twisting Richie's handsome face. Richie cried out as Eddie began to purposely clench his inner muscles on the downward movements. In retaliation, Richie began to lightly pinch Eddie's hypersensitive nipples just to see if he could hear those sexy little noises from those lips. 

"Ohh! Ohhhh, fuck!" Eddie threw his head back, neck arching. The pleasure swept through him, curling his toes. He rolled his hips, panting and moaning, lifting and falling, riding that big beautiful dick harder. "Richie…"

"Holy shit, Eddie. Look at you, fucking yourself on my dick, taking me so well...So goddamn hot...I love your sexy little body, baby...perfect little nipples...God!" Richie moaned. Eddie sank a hand in Richie's curls, fisting the silky locks. Richie grabbed him by the hips, thrusting up. It changed the angle just the slightest bit. It was like a fucking revelation. Richie's dick was pushing up against that spot that sent hot flashes of mind-bending pleasure through his entire being. 

"Right there, oh, right there! Fuck, yes! Yes!" Eddie whimpered, head falling back further. "Fuck me...fuck me, Rich, oh my God! Don't stop…It's so good...ohhh!” He undulated, grinding himself down on Richie. Richie cried out as Eddie inadvertently tugged on his curls in just the right way, thrusts stuttering for a second. He bit his lip, and then, pistoned his hips. Eddie started babbling. “Yeah, baby...you feel so fucking good. Richie...Richie...ohh, fuck...oh my God! Oh oh oh!” 

“Come on, baby. You gonna come for me, sweetheart? I want to hear those pretty noises out of that sweet mouth, Eddie.” Richie growled. He removed one hand from Eddie’s hips and gave him a quick, solid smack right on the meat of his ass. Eddie shouted at the unexpected slap, his inner muscles clamping down hard on Richie's dick. Richie grunted in surprise.

“Don't do that!” Eddie scolded quietly, eyes not quite meeting Richie's, color high on his cheeks. He looked mortified.

“What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?” Richie asked, instantly concerned. "Eddie?" 

“No.” Eddie whispered, still not looking at him, eyes downcast. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red. He finally raised his eyes and Richie saw how aroused he was, how the slap had truly affected Eddie. "I…" Eddie bit his lip. 

“_ Ohhh _. Is there something you want to tell me, Eddie, baby? Hmmm? You little minx. Keeping things from your loving husband? Naughty.” Richie flashed him a quick knowing grin. He caressed the silky, reddened skin before spanking Eddie again. Eddie clenched down and moaned his sweet little 'oh oh oh' noises, shuddering. Richie did it once more and then began thrusting harder, long fingers digging into Eddie's hips in a bruising grip.

“Oh oh oh! Fuck! I'm …ohhh...Richie...!” Eddie’s body convulsed and he came all over himself and Richie. He moaned loudly, face contorting with pleasure. His mouth was open and slack, his head still thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy. His dark lashes fluttered as he writhed on Richie's dick. He was the most beautiful sight Richie had ever seen, bar none. 

“Oh, fucking hell! Jesus Christ, Eddie!” Richie fucked him hard through the aftershocks, chasing his own orgasm. It came a few seconds later. He gripped Eddie's hips tightly and let himself go. He shouted as he buried himself inside the sweet, hot, silkiness of Eddie's gorgeous little body one last time. “OhhEddieEddieEddie!" Richie heard Eddie moan as he came deep inside him. They both groaned as Richie slowly fell back to the mattress, pulling Eddie with him. 

Panting and breathless, they lay there, hands weakly stroking sweaty skin as they soothed each other. Richie gently pulled out, hissing as he did so. Eddie groaned.

"So, uh, I don't exactly remember any of my other past romantic sexual encounters but this has to be way up there. Top five at least. What about you?" Richie joked, once he could talk. He didn't see Eddie's blissful expression melt away into one of bitter, painful jealousy. 

"I really wouldn't know, Richard." Eddie said sourly, a second later. "_ I _ don't have that many other _ encounters _ to compare it to." He pushed Richie away. "I'm going to take a shower." He slid off the bed, avoiding Richie's grabby hands, walking very stiffly towards the bathroom. 

"Eddie, it was a joke…a really bad one. Baby, don't go...shit!" Richie scrambled off the bed. "Eddie, honey, come on..." He followed his husband into the bathroom. Eddie pointedly ignored him as he grabbed a towel and went to turn on the water. Richie stopped him, hands gently turning a sullen Eddie to face him. "Don't shut me out, baby. Yell at me, bitch at me, but please don't give me the silent treatment, please? I'm an insensitive asshole and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to belittle what just happened between us. It was special. Being with you is special." He tried to take Eddie's hands in his own. Eddie just shook him off, wounded brown eyes meeting Richie's sorrowful blue ones. "Eddie…"

"What we have, it's not a fucking joke to me, Rich! I haven't really been with anyone else. Not like _ that _ , not like _ us _ . For all intents and purposes, you just popped my cherry. I mean, fuck, your jizz is literally leaking out of my ass right now!" He made a face. "And you made it into another joke, throwing your past in my face. A past you can't even remember right now. But you seemed to know exactly what you were doing in there. The way you touched me, the words you said…you certainly didn't come across as a virgin, and of course, I don't expect you to be one at our age, but goddammit, Rich…I've been intimate with exactly _ two _ people in my whole life and one of them doesn't even count! It wasn't a real relationship! I wasn't in love and there was practically no sex! I can't help feeling jealous here. I have questions you can't even answer yet, like, who taught you that stuff? The thing with the fingers and the other thing you did with your tongue? Who else did you say those sweet things to? I know it's stupid, but it hurts. It just does." He fussily folded the towel and then threw it across the room in frustration. His little frowny pout was, without a doubt, the cutest thing Richie had ever seen. He wanted to kiss it away. 

"It's not stupid! Feelings are never stupid, Eddie. I wasn't trying to be an asshole. I was just trying to make you laugh. I _ love _ your laugh. I love _ you _ . I'm _ in love _ with you. I can promise you right now that you have no reason to be jealous. I only see you. Baby, I only want you." Richie brought a hand up to cup Eddie's chin. 

"Really?" Eddie hated that his wavering voice sounded so hopeful. Like a teen-age girl with a raging crush. "I mean, it's just that we've been through so much shit lately. The house falling on you, the hospital, the mugging…I'm letting it get to me, get inside my head and mess me up. Fuck, Rich, I'm ruining everything." Eddie rubbed a hand over his hair, mussing it. 

"No, baby, you're not. I promise that you're not ruining anything. You were mugged at knifepoint. And then I almost died in a freak accident! I mean, a house fell on me! You'd have to be crazy not to be, well, a little crazy, right? We're doing the best we can. We're getting to know each other all over again. I'm relearning who we are as a couple. Let's clean up and we can talk more about this if you want to, okay? I'll even brush my teeth for you." He teased, a shaky hopeful smile hovering on his lips. 

"Okay, Rich." Eddie smiled, his deep, adorable dimples showing, "After we brush our teeth, do you want to conserve some water with me?" He gestured to the shower, looking up at Richie coyly through his dark lashes. 

"Yes!" Richie growled, playfully lunging at him. Eddie's laughter echoed in the small room. 

TBC… 

  
  



	23. Sense Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...just some smutty fluff before this fic gets a bit angsty.

Richie woke up as the coffee maker beeped loudly in the kitchen. He heard music and Eddie's soft singing. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, scratching his chest. He looked over at the clock. It was ten thirty, if he was reading the clock correctly. He groaned softly but decided he'd better get up. Eddie had let him sleep in. 

He slid out of bed and pulled on a clean black AC/DC band t-shirt and navy boxers. He put on his glasses and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Grimacing a bit at his reflection before he walked out the door, Richie finger-combed his unruly dark hair as he walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen. 

Eddie had his back turned to Richie and was singing and dancing to the music on his playlist as he scrubbed the stove top. He was dressed in a pair of soft looking black athletic shorts, a blue t-shirt, and black socks with blue stripes. Richie watched Eddie's sexy little hips sway as he sang and danced to the music. His lips curved up as he suddenly recognized the song Eddie was playing. Eddie had played it for him in the car on their short road trip from Derry. 

"...bring this ship into the shore. And throw away the oars, forever…" Eddie nodded and did this adorable shimmy. Richie grinned.

"'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for…" Richie slid in behind him singing, spinning Eddie around. Eddie yelped in surprise but started laughing as Richie took his hands and began to dramatically remove the gloves and the sponge, tossing everything in the sink. Pulling him close, Richie danced them around the kitchen as they sang the song together. 

"Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore..." They ended the dance with Richie dipping Eddie, laughing and leaning on each other. 

Richie pulled him upright and into a steamy kiss, making Eddie moan softly. He patted Eddie affectionately on the ass before releasing him. Eddie lightly swatted at him, looking up at him through his lashes. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed a dull red. 

"Morning, gorgeous. You're in a good mood today." Richie grinned at the beautiful dimpled smile he got in return from the blushing man. Eddie rubbed at his throat where scattered dark bruises were now visible. Half a dozen or more hickeys littered his golden skin. Eddie's body thrummed with remembered pleasure from Richie's big hands and his lips. He ached with want. He watched Richie's eyes lock onto his throat before the heated gaze lifted to meet his eyes. 

"Despite taking a nap in the afternoon yesterday, I actually slept very well last night after the hot shower we took after we...made love." Eddie bit his bottom lip, looking up at Richie, those big brown eyes sparkling. "And this morning, I'm so much more relaxed than I've been in several months...maybe even years. Yeah, definitely, years." 

"Yeah? You're not sore or anything, baby?" Richie pitched his voice low, dark blue eyes sliding over Eddie's body. His hands slid down Eddie's muscled back, gliding over Eddie's sweet little ass, cupping it and releasing it. He heard Eddie give a throaty little sound. "We got a little bit wild for your first time. Are sure that I didn't hurt you, Eddie?" His expressive eyes were worried and his caresses were very gentle. 

"You didn't hurt me." Eddie murmured, raising up on his toes for a kiss, eyes on Richie's lips. Richie captured Eddie's mouth in a rough, hungry kiss, moaning at the taste of his lips. Eddie echoed the moan, his fingers sinking into Richie's dark curls. They kissed until they ran out of breath. Untangling his fingers from Richie's hair, Eddie sighed as Richie lowered him back down flat on his feet on the floor. 

"You're going to get a crick in your neck if we keep going, sweet thing." Richie said in a husky, regretful voice, one hand caressing Eddie's smooth cheek. "Or maybe I will. Why do you have to be so little, shortcake?"

Pouting, Eddie punched him hard in the shoulder for that comment, glaring up at him. Richie winced and rubbed the spot. It was the same exact place that Eddie had hit him in during an intense nightmare yesterday. 

"Fuck you, Tozier. I'm average height! 5'9" is average height! And, ugh, don't fucking call me _ 'shortcake' _!" Eddie muttered sullenly, spinning away from him. "I'm going to need more coffee if I have to deal with your annoying ass this morning."

"I give you some good Tozier loving last night and this morning you violently punch me in the arm, you're a vicious little sex kitten." Richie pushed his luck. 

"Excuse me?! What the fuck, Richard?" Eddie sputtered. Eddie was still glaring up at him, but the corners of his mouth were threatening to turn up as he fought a smile at the ridiculous nickname. "Did you just call me _ sex kitten_?! That's even worse than _ shortcake _!" 

"Practically climbing me like I'm a tree, sweetheart…what am I supposed to call you?" Richie replied, smoothing his shirt and leering at Eddie, blue eyes twinkling. 

"Oh, you _ wish _ I was climbing you, Gigantor." Eddie scoffed, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip, making a happy noise. Richie's stomach growled as the delicious scent of the hot brew wafted to him. His nose twitched. And Eddie noticed Richie's eyes go from his face to the cup and back. "Oh? Are you thirsty, big guy? Craving something hot, delicious, and satisfying? You want some?" Eddie raised his coffee cup as if offering it to Richie, raking his heated gaze from Richie's bare feet to the top of his scruffy head and back again. He slowly licked his lips and sank his teeth into the lower one. 

"Jesus Christ! You don't know when to stop, do you, Kaspbrak?" Richie stormed over to him and took the cup from Eddie. He took a gulp and plunked the coffee cup on the counter. Eddie gasped as he was suddenly pulled up almost roughly against Richie's big body. Richie's hands slid down his back. "By the way, I accept your generous offer, handsome." The bigger man growled. 

"My o-offer? What…" Head tilted adorably, he stared up at Richie with bewildered brown eyes. "Rich…"

"And, baby, I _ definitely _ want some." Richie purred, bending down slightly and hoisting Eddie up off his feet into the air. Startled, Eddie yelped, immediately clinging to Richie, arms thrown around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. Richie hefted him up, cupping his ass, getting a better grip on Eddie. 

"Ohhh! What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? You're going to throw out your back! Richard Wentworth Tozier, if you fucking drop me, I swear to God…" Eddie bitched, even as he gently combed his fingers through Richie's riotous curls. 

"I'm not going to 'fucking' drop you, shortcake. And now we're walking…" He pressed a kiss to Eddie's temple and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Eddie gasped as Richie gently tossed him down on the bed. Big brown eyes widened as Richie stripped off his t-shirt, knocking his glasses askew. Richie straightened his glasses and stood there for a moment, humble and vulnerable, crumpling his shirt in his hands as he looked down at Eddie. Eddie's eyes took him in hungrily. Richie tossed the shirt behind him and climbed onto the bed. Richie slid his hands up Eddie’s toned thighs, fingers and thumbs teasing at the edges of Eddie's little black shorts. He heard Eddie's ragged breaths and soft moans. His fingers rumpled the soft material of those shorts as he peeled them down Eddie's legs along with his briefs. He helped Eddie sit up and remove his blue shirt. 

"Take off your shorts." Eddie demanded, greedy hands reaching for Richie. Richie groaned as Eddie's fingers brushed over the thick bulge in his navy boxers. 

"So bossy. Oh my God, you're going to kill me, baby. Wait...or this is going to be over before it begins." Richie moved Eddie's hands away, stood up, and stripped out of his boxers. "Okay. C'mere." He sat on the bed and pulled Eddie to him. 

"I get that you're in a big ole hurry to sex me up again, but aren't you forgetting something, Casanova?" Eddie raised a leg and wiggled his toes, grinning at Richie. Richie flushed, blue eyes roving greedily down Eddie's toned legs to the socks he was still wearing. Richie slid two fingers down into the left sock, slowly peeling it down Eddie's calf and over his ankle, and finally, over his toes. He twirled it, eyes never leaving Eddie's as he threw it over his shoulder. He did the same to the other sock. Eddie's lips parted as he stared up at Richie, his Bambi eyes wide. 

"Any other oh so helpful notes on how I can seduce you, Eddie, my love?" Richie teased. Eddie's dark eyes narrowed. _ Challenge accepted, Tozier. _

"Shut up and come up here and kiss me, Tozier." Eddie commanded, he moved back on the bed until he could lay his head on the pillow. He crooked a finger at Richie, who sat there, almost frozen, looking at him. Eddie looked up at Richie from beneath his lashes, licking his lower lip. "Don't you _ want _ to put your hands on me? Come on, baby." He dropped one of his hands to his dick and began to caress himself, half-lidded eyes still locked with Richie's. He moaned, licking his lips. 

"Oh. My. God." Richie choked out, watching Eddie stroke himself. He scrambled up the bed. A big hand replaced Eddie's and Eddie moaned into Richie's mouth as he kissed him. 

"Yeah, fuck, yeah…please...Rich...want your hands, your mouth…ohhh!" 

"Baby…" Richie groaned, one hand stroking Eddie, the other cupping a perfectly rounded cheek of Eddie's amazing ass. He rubbed his thumb back against Eddie's perineum, grazing his hole. Eddie whined, biting Richie's bottom lip and tugging on it with his teeth. "Jesus…" Richie panted. 

"My name isn't Jesus. What's my name?" Eddie whispered against Richie's mouth. Eddie licked at Richie's lips. Richie whimpered softly.

"Eddie…" He gasped. 

"Good boy." Eddie praised, taking control of their kiss. Richie made a rumbly noise, hands still stroking. Eddie cried out as Richie pressed his thumb against his rim. Richie slid down the bed, pressing kisses down Eddie's toned torso. 

"Show you just how _ good _ I can be, shortcake." Richie muttered, head dipping down. He pressed a kiss to the damp tip of Eddie's dick. Eddie whimpered, moaning as Richie suddenly took him deep. Richie echoed the moan, making Eddie tremble. Eddie's hands tangled in Richie's short curls. He tried not to thrust up into Richie's mouth, but it felt so good, so fucking good. The sounds Richie was making around his dick bordered on pornographic and Eddie could hear himself chanting Richie's name. The bed squeaked a bit as Eddie writhed beneath Richie.

"RichieRichieRichie…ohhh fuck…ohhhh…" He was going to come. He felt the heat, the tightening in his gut, the pleasure. Richie pulled off. "No…don't stop!" He whined, tears filled his eyes. Richie gave an apologetic kiss to the dark smudge he'd left last night on the inside of Eddie's thigh but he didn't go back to sucking him off. "Rich…Rich, please..."

"Shhh…that's not how you want to come…we haven't gotten to the good part yet, honey." He opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the creamy Vaseline lotion. Eddie shuddered, remembering the feeling of Richie's thick fingers opening him up last night. How they slid in and rubbed up against that perfect little place, the one that seemed to set off fireworks throughout his entire body. He whimpered again. "See, you remember how I opened you up for me, got you all slick and ready?" His voice was low again, driving Eddie crazy. 

"Please…please, Rich…" Eddie pleaded, his own fingers coming up to rub at his sensitive nipples. "Want your fingers…want everything. Touch me. Please?" He begged. 

"Holy shit." Richie stared at him, eyes lust blown. Eddie was so unbelievably sexy all uninhibited like this. His dark eyes hazy, his hair mussed, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He watched Eddie rubbing his nipples with his thumbs and nearly fumbled the Vaseline. "Oh my God, babe." He groaned, unsnapping the cap. He poured the lotion into his hand and began rubbing his index finger against Eddie's little puckered opening. Eddie moaned, hips arching up. Eddie pinched his own nipples, throwing his head back. Richie made a choked sound and slid a finger inside. Eddie mewled, the hot silk of his body clenched down on the digit. 

"Ohhh! Yes…fuck, yes. Fuck me." He gasped, shuddering. Each little thrust of Richie's finger had him arching his back and whining softly. A few minutes later, he cried out as a second finger soon joined the first. He thrust against Richie's hand, his own hands coming down and fisting the bedsheets below them. 

"Easy, baby, I'll make it so good for you, Eddie." Richie purred, curving his fingers, searching. The tips grazed the little nub and Eddie cried out again lustily. "There we go." Richie murmured, his head lowering to Eddie's chest. He licked at an abandoned nipple as he curled his fingers again, brushing the place that was causing Eddie to make those punched out sounds. 

"Ohhh! Oh! Ungh! Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Eddie keened. Richie began to suck on the nipple and Eddie made a noise like a sob. "Richie!"

"Mmmm…love your pretty little nipples, baby…the way they ache for me…" He teased the nipple with his tongue. Eddie whined, arching his back, twisting his hips as Richie used two different ways to drive him insane. "And your sweet little hole, how it opens so perfectly for me. You gonna open up for me, Eddie, let me slide in, like you did last night? All tight and silky and hot around me?" He licked at the nipple again, the pointed little peak wet with his saliva. Eddie shuddered, moaning, as Richie curled his fingers. 

"Yes! Yes! I want you! Need you! Please! Please!" Eddie almost cried a few minutes later when Richie completely withdrew his fingers. "No! Put them back in! Richie!" He frowned up at Richie, tears in his dark eyes. 

"Look at that pout. You're so impatient." Richie kissed the frowny little pout, distracting Eddie, who kissed him back. He used the Vaseline and slicked himself up. He broke the kiss to part Eddie's thighs more, wrapping those sexy legs around his hips. Eddie groaned, hands coming up to grab Richie's biceps. "Make those pretty noises for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you say my name in that sexy strung out voice." Richie pressed the tip of his dick against Eddie's hole. They both moaned. Richie gently pushed, trying not to hurt Eddie as he went. "Easy, shortcake. Come on, Eddie, let me in, baby." Richie whispered against his lips. Eddie keened in response, trying to relax. 

Richie felt himself sinking in, it was very slow, one half inch at a time. Eddie was moaning and clutching at him, short nails raking his back. Richie gasped, back arching, hips jerking. Eddie made a choked off sound and Richie gave a low moan as Eddie's body slowly relaxed and he slid in more easily. He felt Eddie grab at his ass, hands pulling him close. They both cried out as he sank even deeper. Eddie wrapped his legs more tightly around Richie's hips, his arms sliding up Richie's back. Richie flexed his hips, pulling out a little and thrusting back in. He made a wounded sound and did it again and again, shuddering. 

"Richie! Ohhh! Fuck! Rich!" Eddie cried. Richie rolled his hips and Eddie shouted, short nails raking Richie's back. "Ohhh! Oh God!" 

Richie took Eddie's mouth in a rough kiss, muffling his soft cries and moans. Eddie's muffled whimpers egged Richie on. He moaned into Eddie's mouth as Eddie brought his hands up and sank his fingers into Richie's curls. Eddie gently tugged and Richie began to snap his hips a little faster. He began making his growly, rumbly noises that Eddie loved. 

"Fuck! Oh, baby, you feel so good. Eddie…" He faintly heard Eddie groaning his sweet little oh oh oh's as he continued to roll his hips. "Ohhh! All silky and hot and sweet around me. Love you so much, baby." 

"Rich! Oh oh oh!" Eddie threw his head back, groaning as Richie latched on to the skin beneath his chin. Richie sucked a mark there, adding to the other hickeys. Eddie shuddered, whining. "Richie, please! I love you…I've always loved you. Want to be yours…Rich..."

"You _ are _ mine…my sweet, beautiful Eddie. Come on, baby, I know you're close. You going to come for me? Yeah?" Richie growled, his thrusts becoming uneven. 

"RichieRichieRichie!" Eddie whimpered, hands sliding up clutching at big broad shoulders. His hips lifted to meet Richie's thrusts. They moaned into each other's mouths, sharing breath as they moved together. The sweat from their bodies made their movements slippery and almost clumsy but it was a perfect kind of clumsy. Eddie realized that no one else could ever make him feel this way…no one else ever had. "I love you!" 

"Eddie! Ohhhh!" Richie cried out as they both shuddered, bodies convulsing. Eddie gave a choked off cry as his dick jerked and he came all over his stomach. Richie's hips thrust a couple of times and he bit Eddie's shoulder to muffle his shout. Eddie slid a hand up and down Richie's slick back as Richie came deep inside him. They both groaned at the wet heat. After gently pulling out, Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie and rolled so he didn't squash the smaller man. "Oh, baby, I think you broke me." Richie mumbled. 

"How did _ I _ break _ you _?" Eddie huffed a laugh at him. "You're the one who went all caveman on me. Not that I'm complaining, because, holy shit, Rich." He snuggled up to Richie's chest. He dragged a hand through the slightly damp hair there. "Bev was right, you grew into your looks. You're so fucking sexy. Can't believe you're here with me."

"Wait, who's the sexy one? Look at this rocking little body of yours. Eddie, you are a ten, baby. Trust me, you could do so much better than me." Richie gave himself a self deprecating look, grimacing at his hairy, out of shape body with it's freakish long limbs. 

"Hey! Don't you do that! That's my beautiful, amazing husband you're talking about. He's it for me. You are, you know?" Eddie searched Richie's face. "I love your body, your heart, your mind, your soul. I want you or nobody at all, Tozier. Got it?"

"Got it." Richie swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I love you, Kaspbrak." He pressed a kiss to Eddie's temple. He closed his eyes as tears spilled over, running down his cheeks. 

"I love you, too, Tozier. Even if you are getting tears and snot all over me." Eddie teased, pressing his own kiss to Richie's chest. Richie gave a wet laugh, wiping at his face with one hand. 

"Shower and then food?" Richie offered, a moment later. "All this loving has me full on starving."

"Sounds like a plan, baby." Eddie smiled lazily. They didn't get up right away, only moving when Richie's stomach growled loudly. Eddie laughed, softly. "OK, let's get cleaned up and get you fed. Come on." He rubbed Richie's belly. 

"Best husband ever." Richie sighed, reaching out and taking Eddie's hand. 

"Smooth talker." Eddie gave him a dimpled smile. 

"Oh, I'll show you smooth, baby." Richie leered at him. 

"I'll just bet you will." Eddie looked up at him through his lashes, cheeks pink. 

They flirted back and forth all the way into the bathroom. 

TBC…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you want:  
@RChristina_O34
> 
> If you like my stories, please rec them so others can find them too. And comments are always welcome! ;)


End file.
